Total Drama Virtual
by SummerEliza
Summary: A new season of Total Drama Island has started and there are two new contestants! Will Chris Maclean torture the contestants even more? Who will bring home 100,000 dollars? Find out in Total Drama Virtual! *Sadly, discontinued*
1. The Big News

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all of it's characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all others associated with the show. No profit is being made off of this story.

* * *

Chris Maclean had been having a pretty good day. When he checked his mail, he had gotten a new shipment of his Extra-Strength Hair Cement. He kicked a puppy on his way to his limo. And he saw an interview of one of the Ex-Total Drama Island Contestants. Chris smiled creepily as he thought of it and frightened the talk show hosts that were interviewing him.

* * *

**Outside of Eva's house**

A crowd of reporters greeted Eva when she walked out of her door that morning. As she was momentarily blinded by the camera flashes, the reporters took the time to shout as many questions as they could.

"Eva, is it true that you have a criminal record?"

"Tell us the truth! Are you on steroids?"

"Are you back in therapy after Total Drama Island?"

"Eva! Eva! Is it true that you're participating in the new season of Total Drama Island, Total Drama Virtual?"

The last question made Eva freeze in her tracks.

"_Wait. Did someone say something about a new season of Total Drama Island?"_

_

* * *

  
_

While Eva started to take out reporters, Courtney was doing what she did best. Yelling at someone. Courtney paced the halls of her house as she screamed into the phone.

"There is NO WAY they can force me to do another season of that sick, sadistic show! Rob, you are supposed to be a top lawyer! You need to get me out of it!"

Courtney's mother followed Courtney around the house, trying desperately to calm her.

"Honey, if Rob says there's nothing he can do, then there's nothing he can do. It's not his fault that those Total Drama Island people put a clause into the contract that binds you into participating in all future seasons."

* * *

Gwen was sitting in the park writing angry poems cursing Chris Maclean when Trent found her. Her loving boyfriend ran up to her and sat next to her.

"Gwen, I guess you got the news?"

"How did you know?" she asked.

"The only time you ever look that angry is when Chris Maclean is mentioned."

* * *

A girl with long braided hair and glasses was going to check her mailbox as Gwen started to vent to her boyfriend. She stood in front of the mailbox, uncertain about whether to open it or not.

"_This could be the day! Today, I could get a letter from Total Drama Island."_

She stood there for another moment, considering if she got in or not.

"_Well, here goes nothing….."_

She yanked open the mailbox and started to hyperventilate when she saw the giant red envelope with the words Total Drama Virtual stamped on the side in gold ink. Several seconds later, the envelope was in shreds as she finally got the letter out of it.

"OH MY GOSH! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"


	2. The Campers Arrive

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all of it's characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all others associated with the show. No profit is being made off of this story.

* * *

Chris Maclean was standing on the Dock of Shame, as usual, to introduce the show. However, there was something a little bit different about the Dock. It wasn't on a beach anymore. The Dock was now built into a high wall that separated the set of Total Drama Virtual from the road. The same wall also blocked any view of the actual set.

"Welcome to Total Drama Virtual! It's me, Chris Maclean, standing on the Dock of Shame. We've moved some of the original props into our swanky new set to give all of our campers and viewers a nostalgic feeling. "

Chris paused for a moment to flash a grin for the camera.

"This season has some very special surprises! Sadly, Owen and Tyler will not be joining us in this exciting season for personal reasons but we have two new campers to take their places. All twenty-two campers will compete for a $100,000 prize. Any minute now, the campers will be arriving."

Chris turned and searched the road for signs of the campers. After waiting for about 30 seconds he starts to look impatient.

"Any minute now."

Suddenly, a motorcycle appeared on the horizon and the sound of high pitched and slightly hysterical laughter was heard. There was also some loud screaming.

"Duncan! Duuuuuncaaaan! Heeheeee……. Lookey lookey Duncan! The road stopssss here! Stopping road? Road stoppeth? Stoppingeth Roadeth?"

As the motorcycle pulled up, Chris stared at the girl behind Duncan on the motorcycle. _I could have sworn that voice belonged to…. Nah, couldn't be._

Duncan pulled the helmet off Courtney's as she started singing her ABC's. Chris' jaw dropped.

"Duncan, what did you do to Courtney?"

"Well, after we decided to not take that death trap you sent to pick us up, I decided to borrow this motorcycle from some guy who was there."

"You stole a motorcycle?" asked Chris, "Wow. Didn't see that coming. Not!"

"No, actually I really did borrow it. Courtney made me leave a note. Well, anyway, after we started to drive away, Courtney found out that she has a fear of motorcycles and became this mess."

Courtney walked over to Chris and started hitting him on the head.

"Evil TV man! Your magic will not work on meeee!"

"No no no!" Duncan said. "Princess, don't hit him. You have to mess up his hair."

Chris screamed in terror and hid under the Dock of Shame just as a bus pulled up. The bus looked like it had just been pulled out of a junkyard and had clouds of smoke coming out of the engine. Five campers quickly ran out of it with angry looks on their faces.

Beth, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, and Ezekiel all shouted together:

"WHERE'S CHRIS?"

Beth saw him cowering under the Dock first and walked over to him.

"Chris, are you too cheap to actually get us a bus that works? You'd have to be stupid to think that we would stand for the way we were treated in Total Drama Island again! If you mess with us, there will be HELL to pay!"

With that, she poured her water bottle all over his head. All the campers except for Courtney applauded her and she turned around and smiled. Most of them gasped at her new look. Beth was no longer wearing slightly dumpy looking clothes, glasses, or braces. She was wearing a plain green t-shirt and a pair of cutoff jean shorts.

"Beth, Beth," said Courtney deliriously," You messsssed with evil TV man! And you got white teeth! No brace face! Brace face mace… mace case…. mace case brace face! Heehee!"

Katie and Sadie both rushed over to Courtney.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong with her?" Katie asked.

"She has a fear of motorcycles." replied Duncan.

"What does that have to do with her being like that, eh?" asked Ezekiel.

"How do you think we got here?" Duncan asked him. "Do you see another death trap bus rattling around here?"

At that moment something went by the campers at about 100 miles per hour.

"Did you guys hear screaming?" asked Katie.

"And maniacal laughter?" added Sadie.

"Izzy!" said Beth and Geoff together.

The same bus turned around and started to head for the campers. Izzy's screaming could be heard above everyone elses.

"Okay, everyone!"This is just like a movie! On the count of three, you all jump out! Don't worry, I've done this thousands of times before and haven't gotten hurt except for that one time I went into a coma!"

"That was NOT helpful Izzy!" yelled Noah.

"You know, I have a fear of breaking every bone in my body," screamed DJ.

"1, 2, 3, JUMP!"

Noah, DJ, Izzy, Cody, Bridgette, Heather and Trent jumped out of the bus and fell together in a heap. The bus continued to go and destroyed the Dock of Shame while Chris ran for his life.

As they all struggled to get up, they started to argue.

"Now who thought it was a good idea to let Izzy look at the engine when it broke down," asked Noah.

"The same person that convinced us to get on the bus in the first place," said Heather while glaring at Cody.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we would have never gotten here if we didn't have someone look at the engine. Besides, there was no other way to get here!" argued Cody.

"Come on! Izzy fixed the engine, didn't she?" said Izzy.

"Yes, you did Izzy," said Bridgette," but you also disconnected the brakes by accident and got the accelerator jammed all the way down."

DJ whimpered for his mommy as all the campers looked towards the road to see if they could see the next bus. Instead of a bus, they saw Eva, Justin, Gwen, and Harold walking towards them. When the four finally arrived, Justin, Gwen, and Harold collapsed on the ground.

"I just walked so far. I think it was around four miles," gasped Gwen. Trent rushed over to her in concern.

"You're all such wimps. It wasn't that far!" said Eva.

"It feels that far when you have to run for your life away from a bus that some psycho is driving!" Gwen yelled at Izzy. Izzy looked at Gwen apologetically.

"Too bad my mad skills couldn't fix that bus," wheezed Harold.

"Your 'mad skills' couldn't fix a go-kart!" said Justin.

"He TALKS!" screamed Courtney, "Silent cutie talks! Duncie he talks!" Justin flashed her a smile and posed for her. Most of the female campers (and even some of the male ones) swooned but Courtney just stared at him.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Eva.

"Long story," replied Duncan.

Gwen surveyed the crowd of people in front of her as Chris stopped cowering and walked over to the group.

"I thought there were new people joining this competition?" she asked.

"Good question, Gwenie!" said Chris chipperly. "There are two new people coming. They should show up eventually.

"Don't call me Gwenie," Gwen said as she glared at Chris with pure hate. Trent patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Why are only two new people coming?" asked Beth.

"Well….." said Chris.

Gwen continued to glare at Chris as a van came into sight. The van pulled up and four people got out. Leshawna walked over to the window of the car.

"Thanks for the ride!" she said.

As the car pulled away, Leshawna, Lindsay, and the two new campers waved goodbye.

"Welcome to Total Drama Virtual, Pinkie and Jacob!" Chris smiled his biggest smile and did the arm movements that had become the trademark opening of Total Drama Island. Most of the campers looked at him in disgust. Then they turned to look at Jacob and Pinkie.

"Nice to meetcha, man," said Jacob.

"Ditto" said Pinkie as she looked at her new fellow campers.

"Is Clive ignoring us?" asked Lindsay.

Jacob was a tall, good looking guy who was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. There wasn't anything really special about him. Pinkie was very pale with pink glasses. Her long brown hair was in braids and she was wearing a hot pink tee shirt. On her wrists, she had two large bracelets that looked heavy. In short, she looked like a huge geek.

"Now, let's get the real competition started!" said Chris with a sadistic chuckle.


	3. Sotaverse

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all of it's characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all others associated with the show. No profit is being made off of this story.

* * *

Chris opened the large gate and lead the way into the set of the show. All the campers followed behind him. When they saw what was there it was a bit of a letdown.

"Wow. This is anticlimactic," commented Noah.

In front of the campers was a building. Actually it was more like a shack. The shack looked like it had been slapped together in about five minutes by a group of guys who were failing shop and was actually swaying in the breeze. Other than that, there was nothing in the huge area. They were surrounded by high walls and there appeared to be no way to get out besides the gate that was closing behind them.

"Follow me!" said Chris.

The campers obediently followed him but were growing more and more skeptical with every step. When they reached the shack, Chris held open the door and motioned for the campers to go inside. When they all got inside they realized that there were actually stairs leading underground. Everyone walked down the stairs and saw an incredible sight. There was a giant tree made of metal with pods hanging off of it. There were seats in the pods.

"What is that?" asked Katie and Sadie together.

"It's a virtual reality system!" said Chris Maclean happily. "Didn't any of you wonder why this season is called Total Drama Virtual? Well, all the challenges will be done in this state of the art virtual reality system, Sotaverse! See, we were getting too many complaints about the danger our challenges posed to you campers. Sotaverse eliminates that!"

Cody and Noah stared at the giant structure in awe.

"This….. is amazing," said Cody.

"Now all of you campers will be living in the virtual reality world for the next few weeks. You will be fed through IV so you don't have to worry about eating. But beware! In the Virtual World, you will be able to feel pain but you cannot die. If you get hit on the head, the system will administer the correct amount of pain to your body. For example, if Izzy hits you with a bus, it will hurt!"

"You think he's holding a grudge for me nearly hitting him with that bus?" whispered Izzy to Beth.

"If you get hurt in any way that would knock you out, like being hit by a bus that Izzy was driving, then a sedative will be released into your system and you will fall unconscious for a random amount of time."

"Yep, he's holding a big 'ol grudge," whispered Beth.

"So hop to it campers! Get into a pod and enter the virtual world!" said Chris gleefully.

* * *

The campers were dead tired after walking up 12 flights of stairs.

"Only 5 more flights to go!" Chris told the campers with a chuckle that serial killers would envy. He was sitting in his own private elevator that took him directly to his pod.

"Wow," said Pinkie, "He's a lot more annoying than he looked on TV."

"Trust me," Beth told her, "You don't get used to it. It only gets more annoying."

Seeing Pinkie talking to Beth reminded Gwen of something she wanted to ask Leshawna. Gwen made her way over to Leshawna.

"Hey, Leshawna," Gwen said, "What's your impression of Pinkie and Jacob? You were in the same car as them so you must have learned something about them."

"You know what's really weird, Gwen?" the Leshawna, "They're normal! Jacob is not really special in any way. He seems like a normal brotha. Pinkie looks like a nerd but she didn't talk much so I couldn't tell."

"That is weird! They never take anyone on this show who they don't think is some sort of stereotype or psycho! They seem to think it's good for ratings."

Noah interrupted their conversation. "I have the answer to that. I finally figured out the reason why only two new campers are coming and why they're so normal!"

"What does that add up to, 'O Genius One'?" said Leshawna.

Noah rolled his eyes and proceeded to explain. "They didn't receive very many applications for the spots on the show! Nobody wants to go through what we went through. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if those two were the only applicants," explained Noah. "But I'm still not sure if the pink flamingo over there is actually normal. She gives me this weird vibe."

"Are you sure that's not just your aversion to girls talking?" teased Gwen.

Noah rolled his eyes again and kept climbing the steps.

"WOOHOO! It's the top of the stairs! I can see the pods!"

"Well, your boyfriend's excited," Pinkie commented to Bridgette.

"Yeah, Geoff's always like that," Bridgette responded, "Life's one big party to him. Anyway, good luck on your first challenge. Remember; don't ever say anything like 'It can't get any worse' or 'What's the worst that could happen?' In this competition, that's really bad luck."

Pinkie couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard a tinge of sadness when Bridgette talked about Geoff.

All the campers got into their pods and sat down while the interns hooked them up to the machine. Finally, all the campers were ready and Chris started to talk over the loudspeaker.

"You all are going into the virtual world now! Chef Hatchet and I will meet you on the other side."

Groans were heard all around when Chef was mentioned but that was all the complaining the campers had time to do. They left the real world and entered the virtual world.

* * *

Gwen opened her eyes and saw a blue sky. She was lying on the ground surrounded by her fellow campers in…….. Camp Wawanakwa!

"Chris, you are sick and twisted," she muttered under her breath.

One by one the campers got up and saw that they were lying on the beach in Camp Wawanakwa. As they shook sand off of their clothes, Chris and Chef walked towards them.

"The first challenge starts now," said Chris, "It's called Wizards of Wawanakwa. In this challenge you will all be competing against each other in two man teams. Each of you will get a wand and Spells manual. You have one day to learn as many spells as possible from your manual. At the end of the day your manual will disappear and you will be teleported into random spots in the woods. Oh, and remember to record your inner thoughts in the confessional!"

With a puff of smoke, Chris and Chef disappeared, leaving the campers to themselves on the island. After the smoke cleared, the contestants found that they were wearing witch hats, carrying wands, and had a bag with their manual in it.

"That was really cool!" yelled Jacob.

"There's no need to pad Chris' already overinflated ego, Jacob," said Noah.

* * *

The Confessional: Where people say what they really thought

Noah: Okay, it _was_ pretty cool.

__________________________

Lindsay: I really want to get to know Jack! He seems like a nice guy. Oh, I know! Maybe he can help me find Tyler!

__________________________

Courtney: (sings) A B C D E F G H I J K

(from outside)

Duncan: Courtney, are you in there?

Courtney: Ooooooh! Duncan begins with a D! D! D! Aren't I smart Duncie?

Duncan: Yeah, yeah, very smart, Princess.

__________________________

Katie: I kind of feel bad for Courtney.

Sadie: Yeah, that motorcycle ride made her go really loopy…

Katie: I know, she's loopier than Fruit Loops!

Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEE! Katie, that was really funny!

Katie: Thank you, Sadie!

Together: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

__________________________

Pinkie: Wow, my first time in this confessional! Actually, it's kind of gross. Ummmmm, my fellow campers are…. an interesting bunch! Man, I could hear Katie and Sadie squealing from across the camp.

__________________________


	4. The Night Before

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all of it's characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all others associated with the show. No profit is being made off of this story.

* * *

DJ pulled his manual out of his bag and opened it to the first page. When the book started talking in Chris Maclean's voice DJ hurled the thing as far as he could. However, it flew right back to DJ and kept on talking.

"Now that one of you has finally opened your books I can announce the teams! Noah and Trent, Ezekiel and Sadie, Justin and Katie, Heather and Leshawna, Beth and Cody, Pinkie and Eva, Gwen and Harold, Lindsay and Jacob, Izzy and DJ, Courtney and Duncan, and Bridgette and Geoff."

If Chris had actually been there he would have been overjoyed at the reactions he inspired in some of the campers with those pairings. As it was, he watched it on tape later and nearly died of laughter. DJ was whimpering on the ground as Izzy jumped around him doing Xena, warrior princess calls. Heather and Leshawna were having a glare-off. Justin was looking utterly depressed as he covered his ears. He had to cover his ears because Katie and Sadie were clinging to each other while crying. Ezekiel was trying to make Sadie let go of Katie but was failing miserably. Eva was grinding her teeth in anger because she thought that Pinkie looked weak. Everyone else was wondering where they could buy earplugs.

Noah opened his book and started leafing through it frantically.

"_Wow, this is really realistic," he thought," if this book includes the charm I'm thinking of then my eardrums will be saved! AHA! Found it."_

"Silencio!" yelled Noah.

Suddenly nobody could hear anything. Everyone's mouths were moving but you couldn't hear anything coming out of them. All the contestants looked completely confused. Bridgette used her wand to scratch words into the sand.

**Can anyone besides me not hear?**

Everyone besides Noah started to nod.

**Noah?**

Noah had already sat down to look for another spell. Trent poked him to get his attention. Noah ignored him and continued to look through the book until he found what he was looking for. He picked up his wand and wrote in the air with flaming letters.

**The counter-spell is "Nosious." If you think that really hard you will be able to hear again.**

In a minute, everyone was able to hear again. Noah turned to Trent.

"Trent, we've got to really got to work at this. There are a lot of spells to memorize in here and you need to know the counter-spells to get out of them too. I'm not sure about the air head twins and Cheerleader Barbie over there, but some of these people will actually be good at this."

Trent nodded and the two of them headed off to study the manual in the cabins.

* * *

The Confessional: Where we find out about all the awesome spells!

Izzy: These spells are awesome! I can clone myself and make others blind and become invisible! It's so cool! I was born to be a wizard!

__________________________

DJ: While Izzy terrifies me, she's going to be a great person to have on your side in this game. I still don't really want to be near her when she tries out that cloning spell.

__________________________

Jacob: I found an infatuation charm in that book. It makes people become obsessed with the person they're looking at. *he smirks evilly* This should be fun.

__________________________

Lindsay: Coco put some weird spells in this book.

__________________________

Justin: I'm going to have to form an alliance with Ezekiel for this challenge. Katie will be hell to work with if she's not with Sadie. I'll take the squealing any day rather than the nonstop crying they've been doing.

__________________________

Ezekiel: I can't stand Sadie and Katie's crying, eh! It's giving me a huge headache.

__________________________

Pinkie: Eva seems to be really angry something and she won't tell me what it is.

__________________________

Eva: I can't stand weak people! And Pinkie looks really weak! Even her name is weak sounding!

__________________________

Gwen: Harold wasn't really one of my friends on the island. I'm not really clear about what's happening between him and Leshawna…… I'll have to ask her about that.

__________________________

Geoff: WOOHOO! I'm with Bridgette! YEAH! Could this day get any better?

__________________________

Bridgette: I'm not sure me being paired with Geoff is a good thing…. I mean whenever we're together all we do is make out. We forget about everything else…….

__________________________

Beth: Well, I don't really like Cody that much. I think he's kind of annoying and delusional. Like I used to be! He's always pretending he's really cool when he's not. I'm going to try and avoid him tonight. As long as we're both good at the spells separately, there's no reason for us to actually work together tonight.

__________________________

Cody: I can't wait to get to know Beth! I never really talked to her before… Maybe we could be friends? Something more? *he waggles his eyebrows*

__________________________

Duncan: Courtney is not going to be much use in this competition. Even if she recovers, she won't have enough time to learn all the stuff she needs to know…. *he sighs*

__________________________

Leshawna: I hate that bitchy white girl!

(Heather's voice comes from outside the confessional)

Heather: I hate you too!

* * *

**DJ and Izzy's team**

Izzy grabbed DJ and slung him over her shoulder.

"Wha-what are you doing Izzy?" DJ asked nervously.

"Well, since you seemed really nervous, I thought we'd go find Bunny," replied Izzy.

"That's really nice of you Izzy,"

"Why do you sound surprised?"

**Pinkie and Eva's team**

"Eva!" yelled Pinkie as she ran," Eva, wait up!"

Eva was angrily stomping into the woods so she could get away from Pinkie. No matter how fast she ran, she couldn't get away from Pinkie!

"Eva, we need to work together! We're a team!"

"I don't want to be on a team with you," Eva snarled.

"Eva, why don't you like me?" Pinkie asked, "You don't even know me!"

Eva sighed and turned around to explain it to her.

"You're weak!" Eva told her," and I don't like weak people!"

"Oh, you think I'm weak?" Pinkie looked Eva up and down, gauging how strong she looked.

"You don't think you're weak?" replied Eva," Then let's have a match. You. Me. Arm-wrestling."

"Okay," Pinkie agreed, "But if I win you have to work with me. If I lose you can do whatever you want."

"Sure," Eva said while trying to hold back laughter.

**Cody and Beth's group**

Cody was walking around looking for Beth.

"_She's disappeared completely!" he thought._

He walked past the mess hall when he heard Eva laughing.

"_Eva's laughing?" Cody thought, "It's kind of a creepy sound. Better see what's happening."_

Cody walked into the mess hall right when the match was about to begin. Pinkie saw him and waved him over to where she and Eva were sitting.

"Cody, right?" Pinkie said.

"Yup" he replied while giving her an uncoordinated wink. It looked more like blinking.

"Are your eyes okay?" she asked.

"They're fine," he muttered.

"Well, could you ref our arm wrestling match?" she asked him.

"You're arm-wrestling Eva?" he asked incredulously.

"Is that so hard to believe?" she responded.

"Yeah," said Eva," Around here everyone is afraid of me."

"Whatever," said Pinkie, "I'm not afraid of you. Tell us when to start Cody."

"1, 2, 3, Go!"

Pinkie and Eva started the match. Eva's face started to get angrier and angrier as she realized that she couldn't move Pinkie's hand. Pinkie smiled at Eva and said:

"Wow, you really are strong!"

And then promptly won the match.

Cody and Eva stared at Pinkie in disbelief.

"What?" she asked.

* * *

The Confessional: Their opinions on the match

Cody: (He is still shaking his head in disbelief) That girl is amazing.

_______________________________

Eva: (She looks like she's in shock) Really amazing!

_______________________________

Cody: But what happened next was even more amazing.

* * *

"Where do you train?" asked Eva excitedly, "If you're this strong, I want to train under your master!"

"My master is dead," she said quietly.

Eva's happiness was immediately toned down a few notches.

"I'm sorry," said Cody sympathetically.

"Yeah," said Eva awkwardly, "Me too."

Pinkie stood there silently. Cody noticed she was scratching her wrists a lot and they were red.

"Pinkie," Cody said," You have a rash on your wrists."

"Oh, shoot! My bracelets are giving me a rash."

"Why don't you take them off? Here, I'll do it for you!" said Cody.

"No no-" she started to say, but it was too late.

Cody pulled one of her bracelets off her wrist. The bracelet dragged his hands to the ground and crushed one of his fingers.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" he screamed.

"Sorry," Pinkie said, "I tried to warn you."

Eva picked up the bracelet (with some difficulty) and turned to Pinkie.

"You beat me at arm-wrestling with these on your arms? These things must weigh 50 pounds!" Eva said with an amazed look on her face.

"I thought it wouldn't be fair if I didn't give myself a handicap in this competition," Pinkie said in a small voice. "I wear them on my arms and legs so my strength will be somewhat near a normal person's strength."

Cody moaned on the floor and the two decided to take him to the infirmary.

**Gwen and Harold's team**

Gwen and Harold are sitting in the Ex-Screaming Bass cabin.

"Gwen, we need to talk about a strategy for the game tomorrow," said Harold.

"Not now Harold. I need to focus."

"If we come up with a strategy then we might have to study less and you can get some sleep tonight! Gosh. Don't bite my head off."

"Don't be so over-sensitive, Harold"

"Who's the one being over-sensitive, Gwen?"

"You are, Harold!"

"Gosh!"

"Why do you say gosh like it's some sort of expletive? It's so dweeby, Harold."

"Why do you say my name like it's an expletive, Gwen?"

"You're doing the same thing, Harold!"

"Gwen!"

"Harold!"

"Gwen!"

Leshawna walks in but the two don't notice.

"Harold!"

"Gwen!"

"What the heck are you two doin?" asked Leshawna.

"He started it!" accused Gwen.

"No, you did Gwen!"

"You were being oversensitive, Harold!"

"Who's the one being oversensitive, Gwen?"

"You are, Harold!"

"Gosh! Whoah, Déjà vu!"

"You two are behaving like two Owens fighting over the last donut!" said Leshawna sternly. "Apologize!"

"Sorry, Gwen," said Harold.

"Sorry, Harold," muttered Gwen sullenly.

"So is the goddess taking a break from her lying, cheating partner?"

"Yeah. I needed a break from the Queen of all Evil. But don't change the subject. Why, exactly, were you two fighting?

"I don't really know, actually," said Harold. "Gwen was suddenly mad at me and that made me mad at her."

"I'm sorry," Gwen said sincerely, "I have a really short fuse when I'm tired."

"That's okay," replied Harold.

**Katie and Justin's team and Ezekiel and Sadie's team**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

As the two girls squealed, their partners were quickly forming an alliance.

"Ezekiel, I can't stand their constant crying!" complained Justin.

"Neither can I. It gives me a headache. Even their squealing sounds better that their crying," replied Ezekiel.

"Please form an alliance with me…. It would save my sanity," said Justin tiredly.

"Of course! It would save my sanity too," replied Ezekiel, "but you know, they haven't really told us how the fighting actually works. We don't know if we'll be fighting one on one, or against everyone. And we don't know if the winner is the one with the most wins against others or the one who survives, eh!"

"Well, this alliance only says that we support each other until we are the last two left in this challenge, if that's how it works."

"Sure."

**Izzy and DJ's team**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! DJ, isn't this fun!"

"If you think running away from a bear is fun, then sure! Personally, I prefer not having the chance of dying or getting mauled!

"DJ, why are you worrying about what might happen? Keep your mind in the present!

With that said, Izzy jumped up the nearest tree and pulled DJ up with her.

"Why didn't you do that when we first started running from the bear?" he asked her.

"Two reasons, DJ, my dear!" she told him. "Firstly, I was having fun and I thought you were too! Secondly, by running that far, we made Fuzzy Wuzzums tired enough that he doesn't want to chase us up the tree!"

"I thought you said to think in the present?"

"Well, unless you're being chased by a bear."

**Duncan and Courtney's team**

"Princess, you need to go to sleep now."

"Bedtime? Whhyyyyyyy Duncie?"

"Because…… you, ummmm need your sleep for tomorrow's competition."

"Okaaaay. Gimme a kiss Duncie?"

"Sure, Princess"

Duncan bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Awwww, Duncie won't gimme a lip kiss?"

"How about this. I'll give you a lip kiss when you go to sleep and wake up tomorrow, okay?

"Oooooookay!"

Courtney closed her eyes and wiggled deeper into the sheets. Duncan sighed.

"_I can never kiss her on the lips when she's like this," he thought," It'd be like kissing a little sister."_

**Bridgette and Geoff's team**

Bridgette and Geoff were making out on top of the cliff. They had been locked together for an hour after Bridgette suggested coming up to the cliff to study. Finally, Bridgette summoned the willpower to push Geoff away.

"Geoff!"

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"We need to work! We have a competition tomorrow!"

"Bridge, all we need to do is come up with a strategy for tomorrow and it'll be fine."

"No! We need to actually work on this! You can't be so laid back about this.

"_Wait. Why am I getting angry at Geoff for being laid back?" she thought," I think that's one of his best qualities! Aaaaah! I don't understand myself!"_

"I'm going to take a walk," she said quickly and walked away.

"_I don't understand her," thought Geoff._

**Lindsay and Jacob's team**

"Hey Lindsay…"

"Yes, Joe?"

"Are you actually that dumb?"

"Yes, thank you!"

"Why are you thanking me?"

"One of my friends told me that, when it describes me, dumb is a compliment!"

"Oh."

Jacob searched Lindsay's face for a glimmer of intelligence. However, he saw nothing but the face of a vapid cheerleader.

"Okay, Lindsay, tomorrow during the competition, will you do whatever I say?

"Of course, Jack!"

"_Whew. I thought he was onto me there.," she thought._

**Izzy and DJ's team**

Izzy and DJ were still stuck in the tree.

"When do you think Fuzzy Wuzzums will go away, Izzy?" asked DJ.

"Probably when he gets hungry," she replied nonchalantly.

"What if that's the reason he's still sitting there?" DJ said while looking panicked.

"Don't worry DJ! It's only a bear," she said, trying to calm him down. However, it had the opposite effect.

"It's only a bear! ONLY A BEAR! Did you see what a bear did to Cody last season!? I need to live so I can win this contest!" he screamed.

"Does winning this contest mean so much to you?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. It means I can pay back my Mama for all she has done for me."

"You're lucky that you're so close with your Mama," Izzy said while smiling sadly.

"Yeah," he replied, "Are you close with your Mama?"

"My mother?" Her face and voice was lacking any emotion, "She doesn't approve of anything I do."

"Are you sure she just doesn't like the way you're living?" DJ asked. "It could just be motherly concern!"

"It's not."

Izzy pulled her wallet out and showed DJ a picture in it. The picture was of a little girl who was around 8 with pigtails and glasses. She was holding a bunch of awards, some of which included an Honor Roll award, a Young Pianist of the Year award, and a Child Cook of the Year award. She also had a big smile for the camera that showed off her braces.

"That was me," Izzy said. "I was the perfect child. I did everything she asked and she never showed any approval for it. I wasn't good enough. After this I tried to be average because I thought she might think I was too perfect. When that didn't work, I became what I am now. I'm uncontrollable. Of course, this worked even less than the others. If I can't get my mother's approval then I will live the way I like. I'll have as much fun as I can!"

Izzy turned to look at DJ and found that he was crying silently.

"DJ? Are you okay?"

Suddenly, he gave her a big hug. It startled her for a moment. Then she made herself comfortable in his arms and smiled.


	5. Wizard Fight!

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all of it's characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all others associated with the show. No profit is being made off of this story.

* * *

(Chris Maclean is narrating)

"Welcome to Total Drama Virtual! The last episode had thrills, chills, and new secrets revealed. The questions on everyone's mind at the end of the episode:

'What exactly is going on with DJ and Izzy?'

'Why was Bridgette so angry at Geoff?'

'Has the bear let DJ and Izzy leave the tree yet?'

and 'What will happen when the fighting starts?'

Find all this out in today's episode of

Total!

Drama!

Virtual!"

* * *

As air horn sounded several loud screams were heard throughout the island. The contestants had been awakened in a fashion that instilled an even deeper hatred for Chris Maclean in their hearts. Most stumbled outside sleepily while some had been up for hours. When they all had assembled in the campground they realized that Chris Maclean wasn't waiting for them. They had all come together for nothing.

"Argh!" yelled Gwen, "Stupid force of habit. I totally thought I was still on Total Drama Island for a minute."

"Same here!" said Katie and Sadie in unison.

"Whatever," said Duncan. "I'm going back to bed if he hasn't decided to teleport us yet."

"I think I'll do that too," said Courtney.

"Courtney, you're alright!" said Katie.

"Yeah, you were acting all weird yesterday!" said Sadie.

"Hey, I'm just fine now. A good night's sleep always makes me feel better no matter what happens!" Courtney said quickly. She turned and ran to catch up with Duncan.

"Duncan…" she whispered, "What did I do yesterday?"

"Well, I told them that you were desperately afraid of motorcycles so you were in shock after you rode one."

"Okay. So what are we doing today?"

"We have a challenge, princess. You've got to get some serious studying done."

"Then let's get crackin! And don't call me princess."

Most of the groups were working especially hard. However, Izzy and DJ were still stuck in the tree and Beth still hadn't appeared from wherever she had disappeared to. The rest of the contestants were sitting or standing around the campground, reading and practicing spells. For the second time that day, an air horn sounded and all the annoyed campers disappeared in puffs of smoke.

**Beth and Cody's team and Bridgette and Geoff's team**

Beth, Cody, Geoff, and Bridgette all appeared in the same clearing in the western part of the woods. However, they couldn't see each other and had no idea they were anywhere near each other.

"Beth!" said Cody, relieved. "There you are! You totally disappeared last night." His relief quickly turned to annoyance as he realized that her disappearance had stopped them from working together at all. "Where the heck did you go? We were supposed to work together!" he said angrily.

Beth burst into a flood of tears and Cody started to look uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you. Could you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

Beth shook her head and ran away from Cody. When she turned the corner, she bumped into Geoff. She fell onto the ground and started crying even harder.

"Beth? Why are you crying?" Geoff asked.

"I… I… got stuck in…. a cave…. There was a cave-in," she said while still crying.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked her.

"It was the bear's cave…I couldn't see if he was there or not." she whimpered. Geoff put his arm around her.

"Well, I hope you feel better," said Bridgette. "Aren't you paired with Cody? Are you lost?"

"No." Beth dried her eyes. "He's around the corner."

With those words, Cody jumped out from behind the tree and yelled, "Imus!" while pointing his wand at Bridgette. Bridgette immediately yelled the counter, (Revio) while thinking of a spell to use against him.

With that, a fierce battle began.

**Ezekiel and Sadie's team and Justin and Katie's team**

Ezekiel, Justin, Katie, and Sadie were running through the eastern part of the forest.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"You know," said Ezekiel, "Once you get used to it, their squealing isn't as annoying."

"That's true, Zeke," Justin said.

"Guys!" yelled Katie from ahead of them, "I think I see someon-EEEEEEEKKK!"

"Katie!" Justin and Ezekiel sprinted towards where they saw Katie disappear to. As they turned the corner, Ezekiel was grabbed by something or someone very strong. He started to writhe in the air, trying to break free from the thing he couldn't see.

"Showurselo!" yelled Justin.

Immediately, Pinkie and Eva were seen holding Katie and Ezekiel.

"Imus!"

Pinkie dropped to the ground, unconscious, and revealed Sadie standing behind her.

"Good job, Sadie!" Ezekiel said.

"_Shoot, I don't remember the counter to that spell!" thought Eva._

"Imus," said Ezekiel. Eva also fell unconscious and the four in the alliance quickly ran away.

**Beth and Cody's team and Bridgette and Geoff's team**

Bridgette and Cody were having an epic battle. Cody had frozen Geoff. Bridgette had made Beth terrified of anything that moved. Beth was now cowering up in a tree.

"Imus!"

"Revio!"

"_Haha! You think I'd forget the counter for the stunning spell? Think again Cody! Let's see if you can counter the forgetting spell!"Bridgette thought._

"Confu-" Bridgette started to say.

"Remabras!" Cody hollered over her.

"_Like I wouldn't know that one. Maybe if I try a spell out from the end of the book, she won't know it!"_

"Canantas!" he said quickly.

Bridgette started to do the Cancan in double time. Her eyes widened as she lost control over her body.

"_What sort of spell is THIS?" she thought._

Cody smiled smugly. "Victory is mine!"

**Noah and Trent's team**

"Let's just stay camped out here and wait for the others to find us," suggested Noah.

"I'm cool with that," said Trent while keeping a lookout for others.

"Just remember to protect me while I do that spell, okay?"

"I got it, Noah!" Trent sounded slightly peeved. "Stop reminding me every three seconds."

Noah rolled his eyes and said, "Smerake."

"_I hope the others show up soon," thought Trent._

"Don't worry," said Noah, "They're all headed for us. Oh, and be ready. Izzy's cloned herself."

**DJ and Izzy's team**

DJ looked slightly terrified as he ran with the thirty Izzy clones towards the center of the forest. The real Izzy was running next to him and saw his scared face. She mistaked it for worry.

"Don't worry, DJ!" She smiled at him to calm him down. When DJ saw Izzy's teeth he thought about her eating him.

"Izzy and DJ will hide in a tree and let the animals and Izzy clones do the fighting. If DJ uses his animal controlling spell and calls Fuzzy Wuzzum, we should be fine!" Izzy grabbed DJ and jumped up a tree with him.

"Flyter," the two said together.

Izzy and DJ sprouted wings and flew towards the center of the forest above the Izzy clones.

**Gwen and Harold's team**

"Gwen, we have to stick together, okay?"

"Sure, Harold." She said his name like it was a curse started to walk faster.

"Don't bite my head off! Gosh," Harold told her in an annoyed voice. That morning they had already had three pointless arguments.

"Sorry," she said, "Remember how I said I have a short fuse when I'm tired? Well, I have an even shorter fuse when I'm nervous."

"There's nothing to be worried about!" Harold looked ahead of them into a clearing. "Never mind. That's something to be worried about!" He pointed ahead of them to the crowd of Izzy clones running towards them.

"Harold. Let's stick together and RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

**Leshawna and Heather's team**

Heather and Leshawna were walking towards the center of the forest. They had formed a shaky, temporary alliance. Of course, being in an alliance didn't mean that Heather undid the spell on Leshawna that stopped her from talking or that Leshawna apologized for the black eye she had given Heather.

Leshawna stopped in her tracks.

"Leshawna, we need to keep walking!" Heather said in a snotty voice. "If we never find anyone we can't win!"

Leshawna pointed in front of her and turned to run away in terror. Heather turned to see what had terrified Leshawna and was run over by the Izzy clones.

"Bit—," Heather croaked before losing consciousness.

Leshawna was running like she had never run before when she saw Gwen and Harold also running from the Izzys.

"_Dang! If they notice me, I'll be toast for sure! I wonder if I can cast a spell by just thinking it…." Leshawna thought._

Leshawna pointed her wand at Gwen and Harold and thought hard.

"_Locomus!"_

Gwen and Harold stopped in their tracks. Leshawna's spell had made them unable to move. Leshawna laughed internally at the dumbfounded looks on their faces as she ran away.

**Lindsay and Jacob's group and Noah and Trent's group**

"Ooooooh! That's got to hurt," said Noah sympathetically.

"Will you actually explain this time?" asked Trent in an exasperated voice.

"Just now, Gwen, Harold, and Heather were run over by the Izzys. Man, you should have seen Gwen and Harold's faces when Leshawna froze them in place. Leshawna thought it was hysterical!" explained Noah.

"You know, this mind-reading thing is kind of creepy," said Trent.

"That's why you're not doing it, Trent." Noah suddenly turned his head to the left and got a blank look on his face. He stood up and started yelling. "Jacob, get out of the bushes, I already know the block to the obsession spell."

"_Man, what is this guy, a freakin' mind reader?" thought Jacob._

"Mr. Freakin Mind Reader to you," said Noah with a smirk.

"Smaltat!" yelled Lindsay.

The clearing quickly filled with smoke.

"Lindsay! You weren't supposed to do that until I hit them with the spell!" Jacob yelled. He sighed and dragged Lindsay away with him in the direction that the Izzy clones went.

Trent turned to Noah. "Where are they?"

"They're going towards the Izzy clones. The clones have looped around and are coming this way. Trent, the only way to destroy the clones is to defeat the real Izzy. If you look above the clones you should see her. Use the flying spell."

Trent nodded. "Flyter."

**Duncan and Courtney's group**

"C'mon, Princess! Move it!"

"Don't tell me to 'move it, Duncan!' I'm tired."

"I offered you a piggyback ride."

"Who knows what you'd do to me if I rode on your back!"

"What can I do to you if you're on my back, Princess?"

"Um."

"Exactly. Get on my back."

Courtney sighed and did as he said.

**Izzy and DJ's group**

Izzy and DJ were still flying over the Izzy clones.

"I kind of feel bad for all those people the clones ran over," DJ said.

"Yeah. The Izzy clones are unexpectedly violent." Izzy smiled at DJ. "Have you seen Fuzzy Wuzzums yet?"

"No sight of him."

"Bleto!"

DJ and Izzy were stuck blind after Trent called out that spell.

"Corneto." The two countered the spell in unison.

"Avio!" A flock of birds flew out of DJ's wand and started to peck Trent. Trent tried to shoo the birds away, but they were unflappable.

"Imus!" Trent yelled while pointing his wand at the birds. The birds fell to the ground and disappeared.

Before Trent could get his bearings, Izzy pounced on him and held his arms behind his back.

"DJ! Get him, get him!" she shouting with glee.

DJ smiled. "My pleasure."

**Noah **

Noah winced.

"_And there goes Trent," he thought._

"_Ah, how are we going to take on Noah. I'm sure he's good at this," thought Justin._

Noah smiled evilly to himself and turned around. He pointed his wand into the bushes and thought hard.

"_Imus"_

Justin fell down unconscious.

"_Justin? Justin!," thought Katie, "Wow, he's even gorgeous when he's unconscious."_

"_What happened to Justin?" thought Sadie, "Oh my gosh, he's still gorgeous when he's unconscious. No wonder Katie has a crush on him!"_

"_Whoah. Much more info than I needed to know," thought Noah, kind of disturbed, "Imus!"_

Noah listened but heard nobody fall unconscious. "_I guess it doesn't work all the time when you think it." _

"Sadie, Katie, we're going to have to do something. Someone's targeting us, eh." said Ezekiel.

"_Oh, no!" thought Noah in terror, "I've got to knock him out before he does what he's thinking!"_

Noah was too late as Ezekiel completed his plan.

"Girls, you two will have to separate." The two girls immediately started to cry incredibly loudly. Ezekiel pointed his wand at their throats. "Sonomagmus!" The BFFFL's crying was amplified to ear killing levels.

_Noah thought, " Imus!" in desperation. _

This timeEzekiel fell unconscious.

"Oh my gosh! Ezekiel!" said Sadie in panic.

"_Awwwwww, she's so cute!" thought Katie. "She really must like him."_

"_Argh! I totally didn't want to know that about them!" thought Noah, even more disturbed now. "Imus!"_

Both BFFFL's hit the ground with a thud as they fell unconscious.

**Cody and Beth's team**

"No!" Don't come near me!" yelled Beth to Cody.

Cody sighed. _"Dang! I forgot the counter to the panic spell and I can't get her down." he thought._

Beth had been frightened even more by a really loud noise just a minute ago and had climbed even farther up the tree. No matter what he said, he couldn't convince Beth to come down from the tree.

Cody froze as he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly whirled around and pointed his wand at the coming threat.

"Imus!"

"Revio!" shouted Duncan to counter the spell.

The two quickly engaged in a fight without their partners as Courtney was asleep on Duncan's back.

"Firata!" The ground around Duncan quickly caught fire.

"Wana." Duncan pointed his wand at the fire and doused it with the water coming out of his wand.

"Cantanta!"

"Mistaka." Duncan smirked while Cody despaired of an easy victory.

Courtney lifted her head sleepily. All the shouting had woken her up. Cody pointed his wand at her cast a spell.

"Panicus."

Courtney started to hyperventilate and a panicked expression crossed her face.

"Duncie? I'm scaaaaaaaaaaaared!" she cried while burying her face in his shirt.

Duncan looked at Cody with an expression that terrified him.

"You're dead, Cody."

Duncan began casting spells so fast that Cody didn't even have time to blink.

"Bleto!"

"Confundio!"

"Hereto!"

"Locomus!"

Duncan stopped for a moment and looked at Cody. Cody was blind, confused, hallucinating about his worst fear, and unable to move. Duncan pointed his wand at himself.

"Strengus." Duncan walked over to Cody. "You never mess with my girlfriend." He proceeded to punch Cody with the super-strength he had given himself.

**Leshawna**

Leshawna had not lost the clones yet and was starting to get tired. However, fear is a good motivator and Leshawna was pretty afraid of the crowd of Izzy's chasing her.

Leshawna became even more terrified when a bear showed up in front of her. She heard Izzy cackling above her. Izzy saw Leshawna looking at her and waved.

"DJ finally saw the bear!" Izzy cried. "Isn't that great?"

What Leshawna replied was bleeped out of the episode.

**Noah**

"Duncan is not in a good mood," Noah commented to himself. "And he's coming this way. He mercilessly destroyed Beth and Cody….Should I run? Well, considering my other option is to run away and meet DJ and Izzy…. I think Duncan is the better option."

"_And here comes the better option now," he thought._

"Imus." Noah whispered.

Duncan walked through the bushes carrying Courtney. He suddenly felt as though he was falling asleep.

"Revio," he said quickly.

"_I can't let anyone beat me!"thought Duncan, "I have to win this for Courtney."_

"Why do you need to win for Courtney?" asked Noah.

Duncan thought of why and then wondered how the bookworm knew what he had been thinking.

"_Wait. Is he reading my mind?" thought Duncan._

"Sorry." Noah looked apologetic. "Use the spell to erase my memory. It's really none of my business."

Duncan smiled at Noah. "Thanks man. I'll owe you one." Both guys raised their wands at the same time and said "Imus "in unison.

As Duncan was falling unconscious, he pointed his wand at Noah and said:

"Confundia."

Courtney, Noah, and Duncan all fell unconscious together.

**Lindsay and Jacob's team**

Lindsay and Jacob had been wandering in the woods after meeting Noah. While they originally had been going towards the Izzy clones, Lindsay kept going off on her own and getting lost. Jacob had to go find her, and as a result, they hadn't seen anyone for quite some time.

"James," Lindsay whined, "when is this challenge going to be over? I need to fix my nails. I chipped one when I fell in that ditch."

Jacob ignored her and kept on walking. He was completely sick of her talking. Thankfully, he heard some noise up ahead. He turned to Lindsay.

"Lindsay, if you see anyone, yell 'Elos' and point your wand at them, Okay?"

"Yessir! I can do that Jake!"

Jacob wondered if she really could when he saw Izzy and DJ standing in the clearing in front of them.

"Good job on taking out, Lebomba here, DJ!" Izzy gave DJ a hug. "You're such a good partner!"

DJ started to blush when Jacob pointed his wand at Izzy and whispered,

"Lorta."

Izzy jumped up and gave DJ a kiss. "Izzy loves DJ! Izzy wants to be with DJ forever!"

DJ's eyes widened in shock as Izzy glomped onto him.

"Elos!"

Jacob's eyes also widened in shock as he started to fall asleep. Lindsay bent over him and he could have sworn she smirked as he fell asleep.

"Hello, Izzy and DK!" Lindsay smiled happily at them.

"Lindsay!" Izzy was shocked. "You remembered my name!"

"I did? Yay me!" Lindsay started to do a cheerleading routine.

"L-I-N-D-Z-E-Y! Gooooo Lindsay! YAY! Oh, wait! I'm supposed to do a spell on you."

Lindsay pointed her wand at the two.

"Elos!"

DJ and Izzy fell asleep with their mouths open in shock.

Chris Maclean's voice could suddenly be heard in the woods.

"Congratulations, Lindsay! You have won this challenge! You get immunity in this challenge and the choice of which two campers to vote off."


	6. The Very First Ceremony

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all of it's characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all others associated with the show. No profit is being made off of this story.

* * *

The Confessional: Where us people who weren't mind readers find out what they were thinking.

Izzy: Izzy can't believe that Lindsay beat her! Izzy can't even remember what happened! She thinks she blacked out after she gave DJ a hug.

________________________

DJ: Izzy said she loved me…. (He smiles dreamily)

________________________

Noah: I can't remember _anything_ from yesterday! I woke up in the cabin this morning and sounded like a total idiot when I asked Trent when he thought the challenge would start. Duncan kept giving me weird looks too. Maybe he knows something about it….

________________________

Sadie: What Ezekiel did to us yesterday was totally mean!

Katie: Yeah!

________________________

Ezekiel: I think Katie and Sadie are kind of mad at me, eh. I was only trying to help them!

________________________

Justin: Man, I don't even know who knocked me out!

________________________

Courtney: I was a total liability in that competition. I fell asleep on Duncan's back! All I remember after that is being terrified…. I guess someone cast a spell on me or something?

________________________

Beth: Cody was unexpectedly helpful during the challenge. Never mind, it wasn't unexpected that he'd be good at something like that, he's a huge nerd. After Bridgette hit me with that spell, all I remember is being really scared of something…..

_________________________

Chris: I can't believe Lindsay won! Nobody at the studio even tried to bet on her!

__________________________

Heather: How in the world did that blonde bimbo even win?

___________________________

Jacob: Being on Lindsay's team totally backfired. Apparently, since she hit me with that spell, it only counts as a win for her. I didn't even get to cast the obsession spell on anyone but Izzy!

___________________________

Duncan: If Cody is still in the competition after the elimination, he's going down. (He cracks his knuckles ominously.) Noah doesn't seem to remember anything about yesterday. This virtual reality machine is a little messed up….

___________________________

Pinkie: I don't know what happened to me…. Eva has been really nice about it though.

___________________________

Eva: I've got to be really nice to Pinkie. That girl could totally kill me! I wonder if this is how others feel about me….

___________________________

Bridgette: Geoff was totally useless in that challenge! That's why I told him to study. After I took my walk I decided to study on my own and I think I did okay in the challenge.

___________________________

Geoff: Bridgette seems really mad at me for some reason.

___________________________

Leshawna: Getting run over by the Izzys was really painful! I hope that didn't happen to any of my homies.

____________________________

Lindsay: Chase said I get to chose who to vote off. I don't know what to do.

____________________________

Gwen: I don't think I was the best person to work with during the challenge. I hope Harold doesn't hold it against me.

____________________________

Harold: I never want to work with Gwen again! She wouldn't stop arguing with me!

____________________________

Trent: Noah doesn't seem to remember anything from yesterday. I wonder if he got hit on the head or something.

____________________________

Chris: This virtual reality is really awesome! Since it's connected to the contestant's nerves and brains we can make them feel or think or see anything we want! (He starts to cackle scarily)

____________________________

Lindsay: Well, I guess I'll just use eenie-meenie-mine-moe. (She picks up her voting device and closes her eyes.) Eeenie, Meenie, Minee, Moe! Catch a ….. ummm…. A toe …… I choose you! (She opens her eyes and looks where her two fingers are pointing)

* * *

Chris looks around at the campers.

"In a shocking twist, Lindsay won the challenge by surviving the longest and got to chose which two people were going to be kicked off! Now we'll find who she chose."

Chris pulls out a plate of marshmallows and starts throwing them to people as he calls out their names.

"Lindsay."

"Katie."

"Sadie"

The BFFFL's grab their marshmallows and start to squeal.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone but Ezekiel and Justin plugged their ears with pained looks on their faces.

Chris tries to continue over the squealing.

"Ezekiel."

Katie and Sadie stop squealing to give him dirty looks and he looks at them apologetically.

"Bridgette."

"Gwen."

"Cody."

"Justin."

"Jacob."

"DJ"

DJ gets hit on the head with his marshmallow and smiles dreamily.

"DJ, man, are you okay?" asks Chris.

"Yeah, DJ, are you okay?" Izzy looks worried. "Do you have a fever?" She puts her hand on his forehead and he starts to blush. " Whoah, you're really hot! Chris, can we get sick in the virtual world?"

Chris ignores her and continues to hand out marshmallows.

"Noah."

"Trent."

"Courtney."

"Harold."

"Leshawna."

"Izzy."

Izzy catches her marshmallow and stares at Chris Maclean accusingly. "You didn't answer my question, Chris!"

Chris continues to ignore her.

"Heather."

"Eva."

The four contestants left held their breath in anticipation.

"Pinkie."

Pinkie caught her marshmallow and ate it quickly. She smiled wide. "My first marshmallow!"

"There are only you three contestants left," Chris continued. He pointed at Duncan, Beth, and Geoff. "When I call the last name , the two left will walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers."

"And go to an incredible resort!" interrupted Beth.

"That they can never, ever come back from, unless the producers think they're good for ratings!" Noah announced.

Chris glared at the two, and continued his speech. Courtney squeezed Duncan's hand reassuringly and Geoff touched his lucky hat.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

…………………….………………………….……………………………………...

…………………………………………….…………………….………..

……………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………….

…………………………………………

……………………….…………….

………………………….……

…………………………

………………………

…………………..

…………….

………….

………

…..

..

.

"Duncan."

"YES!" the delinquent caught his marshmallow and popped it into his mouth.

Beth sighed. "I guess this just wasn't my season. But knowing Chris, he plans on forcing us to do this show forever so I'll have plenty more chances."

Geoff started to cry as he walked toward the Dock of Shame. He and Beth boarded the Boat of Losers as the rest of the contestants stood on the Dock. "Now I'll never know why Bridge was mad at meeeeee!" he wailed.

The boat started to chug away. Leshawna realized something as she waved. "Wait a second! Where's Bridgette?" Leshawna was right. Bridgette wasn't on the Dock. After the boat was out of sight some of the contestants went off to look for her.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

"Bridge! Bridge, wait up!" Geoff ran after his girlfriend. "Why won't you talk to me? Are you mad at me?"

Bridgette turned around quickly and Geoff was shocked to find that she was crying. "I just don't know Geoff! Stop pressuring me!" She ran away and left Geoff reeling.

* * *

Jacob walked into Fuzzy Wuzzum's cave and saw Bridgette huddled inside. "There you are! Everyone's looking for you, Bridgette."

She looked up at him accusingly. "I need some time alone."

"Sure." He sat down next to her. "Will you at least consider what I asked you?"

"I have a boyfriend, Jacob! It's considered cheating when you kiss someone else!"

"I know I could make you happier than he could. Just give me a try? I'll wait for your answer."

Jacob got up and left Bridgette alone. She started to cry.


	7. The Party Planners

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all of it's characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all others associated with the show. No profit is being made off of this story.

* * *

Chris is narrating)

Last time on Total Drama Virtual…

The contestants participated in an all out Wizard battle against each other. Some fought it out in battles that were great for ratings! Others were run over by the Izzy clones before they could even start to fight. In a dramatic ceremony, Beth and Geoff were kicked off!

What will happen this week on…

Total!

Drama!

Virtual!

* * *

The contestants were lounging around the campground when Chris' voice was heard over a loudspeaker.

"Attention all campers! Assemble in the mess hall. The second challenge will be explained."

The campers ran angrily into the mess hall so that they could give Chris a piece of their mind.

"Chris!" yelled Heather, "The last challenge was yesterday! I still feel sore after being run over!"

Chris grinned at her. "Isn't virtual reality great?"

Multiple interns had to restrain the angry teenagers as they all attempted to kill Chris.

Chris decided to ignore the large fight that was ensuing in front of him and turned to the camera. He smiled a large Crest Whitestrips smile and started to explain the challenge.

"Tomorrow we're going to be having some party's! The contestants will be divided into two teams, the Throwers and the Goers. But don't be fooled by the word 'team.' They will all be competing against each other. The Throwers will each try to plan the best party. The Goers will go to each party for two hours and try to be the life of the party. The interns for this show will judge a winner from each team. The winners will have immunity. But beware, Throwers! The other Throwers will also come to your party and try to sabotage it."

"I have a question!" Noah looked at Chris with his eyebrows raised. "Who thought of such a stupid challenge, Geoff?"

Bridgette burst into tears at the mention of her boyfriend's name. Gwen and Leshawna tried to comfort her but no matter what they said, her tears wouldn't stop.

Chris decided to continue with his explanation. "Throwers, your party will be judged on everything from games to decorations. In a minute you'll each be teleported to a large empty house that will be the location for your party. You will find a catalogue there that you can order everything you need from. Goers, you'll spend the next day here. Make sure to put together an awesome outfit for the party! If you go into the kitchen, Chef will announce the teams."

All the contestants hesitated at seeing Chef. Chris rolled his eyes. "Hurry up!"

Reluctantly, they trooped into the kitchen where a large man wearing a tiara and a pink dress was waiting for them.

"Look sharp!" Chef bellowed, "Stand at attention!"

"Chef is the one looking sharp," Noah whispered, snickering."

"Did you say something, bookworm?" Chef barked.

"Sir, no, sir!" Noah yelled mockingly.

"That's right!" Chef replied, totally missing the sarcasm. "The idiot who gives me my paycheck, aka Chris, has made me announce the teams to you so he could get out of here to hang with girls who think reality TV is hot. So listen up! Katie, Pinkie, Harold, Cody, Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Jacob, Lindsay, and Izzy are the Throwers. The rest of you are the Goers." The ex-soldier strode out of the kitchen, showing off his pink high-heels.

After he left, all the contestants burst into the laughter they had been suppressing while he was in the room.

"Did you see the heels?" asked Duncan as laughed hysterically.

"And the tiara?" said Noah. The two boys exchanged a high-five.

"They cut all the footage of us laughing at Chef out of the show last season!" said Gwen.

"I thought it was weird that none of you seemed the littlest bit amused by what Chef was wearing," commented Pinkie.

"Yeah, the-" Cody was cut off abruptly as he disappeared along with the rest of the Throwers team.

"Wow," Noah said. "Chris was serious when he said they would be teleported."

"He did that yesterday too, idiot! How could you forget?" Heather gave Noah a withering look.

Noah glared at her and the two stood there and stared at each other angrily.

"Geoff would love this challenge!" Bridgette wailed. She burst into tears and ran out of the mess hall.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Eva.

"Eva, her boyfriend got kicked off yesterday!" Sadie said.

"Well, she wasn't that emotional last time." Eva commented.

"It's terrible being separated from someone important to you! I miss Katie!" With that, Sadie also burst into tears. Ezekiel and Justin rushed over to her to try and comfort her. The rest of the Goers left the kitchen to avoid the horrible noise.

Justin patted Sadie on the shoulder. "It's okay, Sadie."

"Katie would want you to be strong and try to win the challenge!" Ezekiel said.

"It's not like you would know! You tried to split us up!" Sadie turned away from Ezekiel.

Ezekiel sighed. "I'm sorry about that," he said sincerely, "I wanted to protect you two! What would you have done if you were me, eh?"

Sadie looked at him accusingly. "Definitely not what you did!"

"I promise I'll never do it again! Forgive me, Sadie. You're a forgiving person. I would know, eh!"

* * *

_Months earlier at the Playa de Losers_

Ezekiel was hiding downstairs in the lobby, trying to avoid Eva. The other contestants at the resort had shunned him and most of them didn't mind when Eva beat him up. From his hiding spot under a table he heard squealing.

"EEEEEEEE! OMG Katie I missed you so much!"

"I missed you more, Sadie!"

"There is no way you could have missed me more, Katie!"

"Katie…. Is that Ezekiel under that table?"

"Yup! Well spotted Sadie!"

"_Shoot!" thought Ezekiel."I've got to get out of here fast!"_

Ezekiel darted out from under the table and attempted to run away.

"Wait!" Katie yelled. "We were looking for you!"

"You were, eh?" Ezekiel kept edging away from the two girls.

"We wanted to get to know you! We decided you couldn't be all bad." Sadie smiled happily at him.

"Sadie decided you couldn't be all bad," Katie informed him. "She's a really forgiving person."

"Thank you, Katie!"

"You're welcome, Sadie!"

Ezekiel felt a little overwhelmed by the two girls talking to him. Katie and Sadie linked arms with him and walked away with him.

"Come on!" Katie said. "We'll go find Justin! You know, he actually talks now. Apparently Total Drama Island made him sign a contract stating that he wouldn't talk during the season. I guess they just wanted a pretty face?" She giggled and the three went to look for Justin, arm-in-arm.

* * *

Sadie smiled as she thought of all the good times the four had spent together at the resort. "You and Justin are pretty good friends now, aren't you?" she asked Ezekiel and Justin.

Justin and Ezekiel looked at each other and realized that it was true. The two had bonded a lot during their time at the Playa de Losers.

"Yeah!" said Justin.

"So will you cheer up?" asked Ezekiel.

Sadie wiped her tears. "How could I not?"

The rest of the team had gone outside and found ten large trailers waiting. The doors had labels on them with each of the Goers names on them. The Goers started to enter their corresponding trailers and crys of amazement were soon heard.

The Confessional: Dress-up time!

Eva: That trailer was filled with rows and rows of clothes! Everything you could imagine to wear was in there!

________________________

Bridgette: Okay, I'm not that big on what I wear, but that trailer was amazing!

________________________

Justin: I'm a model and I've been to lots of places with amazing clothes but those trailers topped them all!

________________________

Ezekiel: I've never seen so many clothes anywhere!

________________________

Courtney: Someone went all out designing these clothes. There are dresses and shirts and skirts and pants and anything else you could think of in every color and design possible!

________________________

Duncan: Some of the stuff in there was pretty weird too. Why was this thing in my trailer? (He holds up a dress that resembles the pink frilly one that Chef was wearing earlier)

* * *

Pinkie looked around her at the empty house. The walls were white, the floor was white, and there was absolutely no furniture. She read the list that had appeared in her hand.

Things to do: (the list read)

1. Pick a time

2. Design invites for Party

3. Mail them

4. Decorate House

5. Choose activities to offer

6. Choose food and drinks

7. Choose your outfit

8. Host party

9. Stop the other Throwers from crashing your party

Everything can be chosen from your catalogue. Just touch the thing you want with your finger!

Love,

Chris

"Very cute, Chris," she thought dryly.

* * *

Trent walked around the house to check it out after reading the list.

"Oh, there's a front door. Wonder if it actually leads somewhere."

Trent opened the door and saw a street. Along the street there were 10 identical white houses. Trent walked down to the end of the street to see the street sign. It read, "Maclean Drive."

"And the most egotistical man of the year award goes to," thought Trent sarcastically.

Gwen was sitting on the floor leafing through her catalogue.

"Should I get the purple invitations or the black ones?" she considered. "I guess I'll get the purple ones and make the house black."

"Gwen! Hey, Gwen!"

Gwen turned around and saw her boyfriend standing behind her.

"How are you here?" she asked in confusion.

"We're all on the same street. The houses have our names on them."

"Oh. So what are you planning on doing for your party?" she asked.

"I don't know yet." He sat down next to her and gave her a kiss. "No hard feelings if I sabotage your party?"

"No hard feelings."

* * *

"Mail's here!"

All the contestants stopped admiring the clothes in their trailers and came out to see what was going on. They saw Phil the intern holding a giant bag of mail. He handed each Goer an invite from each Thrower. They all started to go through the pile of invites.

Katie's invite was striped black and pink and had lace on the edges. It read:

Come on over to Katie's Summer Pool Bash! Bring your bathing suits because there will be lots of water waiting!

Time: 12-2 pm tomorrow

Place: Katie's house on Maclean Drive

Dress casual and bring your bathing suit!

Pinkie's invite was white with pink bubbles all over it. As you opened it, it sang to you,

Be at Pinky's rain or shine!

Tomorrow morning, 12's the time

Yes, it's true, it is that early

But please show up and don't be surly!

Pajama's are the clothes you'll wear

And lots of good times together we'll share

Show up tomorrow at Pinky's place

And be sure to bring your happy face!

Harold's invite had a picture of him wearing a cape on the side. A speech bubble was coming out of his mouth saying:

Please come to Harold's Costume Party

Time: 2-4 am

Place: Harold's house on Maclean Drive

Wear: An Awesome Costume!

Harold will be judging on the best costume.

Lindsay's invite was covered in the number 16. It said:

Come to Lindsay's Sweet Sixteen Party!

Time: 2-4 pm

Place: Lindsay's house on Maclean Drive

Wear: Formal clothes

There will be games and fun stuff to do!

Trent's invitation was a pop-up. The pop-up was a picture of a stage with Trent on in holding his guitar. It said:

Come to Trent's for a party with awesome music!

Performers include:

Madomma

Fergis

The Beagles

Coldplayers

Elvos

Dress: Rock Concert Clothes

Place: Trent's place on Maclean Drive

Time: 8-10 am

Cody's cheesy invitation was also a pop-up. As you opened the invite, betting chips popped out at you.

I bet you'll be coming to Cody's Casino tomorrow!

When to come: 4-6 pm

Dress Semi-formal

Where: Cody's Casino on Maclean Drive

Several people were afraid to open Izzy's invitation, as they were sure she put some sort of explosive or something in it. However, it was perfectly safe and snapped a picture of you when you opened it.

Izzy's Picture Perfect Prom

Izzy has always wanted to go to a prom but for some reason she keeps getting barred from going.

Izzy wants all of you to come to her Prom!

Please dress formal and come at 6 am.

Izzy will be waiting in her house on Maclean Drive.

Jacob's invitation had a picture of a brick wall in the background and it read:

Jacob's Block Party

Place: Jacob's House and the rest of the street

Time: 6-8 pm

Dress: Casual

Leshawna's invite had a picture of her doing one of her crazy dance moves on the cover. Inside it said:

Tomorrow I'm holding a dance party at my house on Maclean Drive.

Arrive at 10 am.

Wear your dancing clothes!

There will be a dancing contest.

Gwen's invite was the plainest of the bunch but got the strongest reaction from the Goers team. Hers read:

Arrrrgh! Come to Gwen's Pirate Party!

Place: Gwen's Pirate Hideout on Maclean Drive

Time: 4-6 am

Dress: In Pirate Couture

* * *

"Trent!" Gwen yelled angrily. "You made me press the wrong invite! I wasn't going to have a pirate party! You're trying to sabotage my party before it even starts!"

Trent backed away from Gwen. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even mean to do that. It was totally an accident, I swear!"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

The Confessional: What the heck is a Pirate Party?

Duncan: What is Gwen thinking? What do you even do at a pirate party? And I don't understand what some of these people want you to wear. Pirate Couture? Rock Concert Clothes? What are those? (He sighs)

________________________

Courtney: Duncan asked me what Pirate Couture is. He thought it was really a type of clothing! No wonder he always dresses like he does.... (She smiles) I may not look like it, but I really like dressing people! If I can convince Duncan to let me dress him.....

________________________

Ezekiel: I have no idea what Pirate Couture is! Maybe Sadie will...

________________________

Sadie: I totally love Gwen's idea for a party! I'm so excited about wearing a pirate costume! After seeing that huge amount of clothes in the trailer, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a pirate costume in there. But what would you do at a pirate party?


	8. Party Number 1: Pinky's Pajama Party

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all of it's characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all others associated with the show. No profit is being made off of this story.

* * *

"Pleeeeease, Duncan!" Courtney yelled while chasing after her boyfriend. "Come on, you'd be doing me a huge favor!"

"When hell freezes over, Princess!" Duncan replied while sprinting away from Courtney. "There is no way I'm gonna let you make me wear those things!"

"It's a pajama party! You've totally got to wear these!" Courtney launched herself through the air and football tackled Duncan to the ground. She pulled off his shoes and forced the bunny slippers on his feet. "See! Aren't they cute?"

Duncan started to pout and she started to get up. He grabbed her hand.

"Hey! Don't I get a kiss for being a good boyfriend?"

"A good boyfriend? I had to tackle you to get those slippers on you!"

"Come on! I let you dress me up and pick out what I was gonna wear tomorrow."

"Duncan, you would have sat staring at the clothes all night. I totally just helped you out."

"And I let you have your fun! I'm wearing slippers, Princess!"

"I don't understand why the slippers were such a big deal."

"They're fluffy and pink."

"And your point is?"

Duncan rolled his eyes and kissed Courtney.

* * *

The next morning, at 12 am sharp, the Throwers and the Goers were standing on Pinkie's lawn. Pinkie had made her house hot pink and it stood out in the line of houses. She answered her door wearing the same slippers Duncan was wearing with Hello Kitty pajama pants and a black t-shirt. Her hair was down and she gave everyone a chipper smile.

"Hey, everyone! Come on in."

The contestants trooped into the house and looked around. Pinkie had decorated the house with Hello Kitty wallpaper and large pink sofas. The carpet was fluffy and black and there were huge barrels of popcorn stationed around the room. Music was playing in the background.

"I like your pajamas, Gwen!" Everyone turned to look at Gwen. She blushed and twirled to show them off. Her choice of pajamas was lacy and black. It would be better described as a nightgown. "Love the slippers Duncan!" Duncan attempted to hide behind Courtney. Pinkie turned to the group.

"Everyone have fun! Eat, mingle, do whatever you want. I have some games in the room on the left. The kitchen is on the right."

Some of the tension left the room as some contestants high-tailed it for the games and others rushed for food in the kitchen. Pinkie was left standing near the front room with Cody.

"They certainly moved fast," she commented.

"Most of them seemed really nervous," Cody replied.

Pinkie smiled at him. "Do you think you could beat me at Dance Dance Rising?"

"What's that?" asked Cody with a perplexed look on his face.

"Chris didn't get the rights to it."

Realization dawned on Cody's face as he realized what Pinkie was talking about.

"Sure, I'd love to!"

After several rounds of Dance Dance Rising, Pinkie realized that she should probably pay attention to her job as hostess. She walked into the main room and saw Sadie, Ezekiel, DJ, and Izzy dancing. Jacob, Harold, and Trent were throwing popcorn at each other. Courtney and Duncan were having an argument. Pinkie pulled some papers out of her pocket.

"Everyone get over here!" she hollered.

Everyone stopped what they were doing rather abruptly and surrounded Pinkie.

"We're going to have a scavenger hunt!" she announced. She handed everyone a piece of paper. "I talked to Chris and he said he could modify the rules for my party. Goers, you have to do whatever is written on your paper. Throwers, you will be given the same task as one of the Goers. If you complete it first the Goer doesn't get a point for completing his task. The Goer that gets the first point is the life of my party. If the Throwers stop the Goers from getting more than 5 points the Throwers have destroyed my party. You guys can start now." Pinkie turned to Cody. "Are you going to play this game?" she asked him.

"Nah," he replied. "I'd rather hang with you. As long as I don't antagonize anyone in this round, why should they even vote me off?"

"Cool. You'll want to stick around. Watching the scavenger hunt will be amusing!"

* * *

Ezekiel unfolded his piece of paper and started to read it.

**Ezekiel: Bring Pinkie the girl you like. You can't lie! Pinkie knows who it is.**

Duncan also unfolded his paper and started to read:

**Duncan: Bring the Celine Dion standee to Pinkie when you find it. It's hidden somewhere on the street. When you bring it to her, you have to give it a kiss!**

Both guys contemplated whether the humiliation was worth completing the task.

* * *

Trent stood at the end of the street, wondering where Pinky had hidden the Celine Dion standee. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of some cardboard. He turned and looked up and saw Celine Dion smiling at him from the roof of his house.

"When did she put that up there?" he wondered.

* * *

Noah stood by the Dance Dance Rising, waiting for someone to ask him to play. He sighed and took another look at his paper.

**Noah: Take on the other person who has this paper in Dance Dance Rising. Whoever wins will get the point.**

Harold cleared his throat next to Noah. "Does your paper say something about Dance Dance Rising?" Harold asked.

Noah turned to Harold. "Yes." The two boys quickly got onto the Dance Dance Rising board and started to play. They both started to sweat as they tried to hit 'Perfect' as many times as they could.

* * *

Courtney and Jacob ran to get to Pinkie first. As soon as they got to her, they both opened up the cans of soda they were holding and were sprayed in the face by the exploding cans. Pinkie burst into laughter at the two's shocked expressions.

"Neither of you get that point," Pinkie said. Disappointed, Courtney and Jacob walked away.

"What did you tell them to do?" Cody asked.

"They had to find a can of soda and have a chugging contest. The winner would get the point. But the two accidentally shook the cans so hard before they got here that they couldn't even have the contest!" Pinkie started to laugh hysterically.

Eva stormed up to Pinkie and shoved her paper in Pinkie's face.

"Why is my paper blank?" Eva demanded to know.

Pinkie stared at her calmly. "We don't have an even number of people so someone had to get a blank one. Sit down, watching it is much more entertaining!" She pointed at Katie and Heather searching for something on the wall. "Their papers said that they had to find and circle the Hello Kitty on the wall that had seven whiskers. There are hundreds of Hello Kitties on the wall and the one I was talking about is next to the door."

* * *

Duncan stood in front of Trent's house watching Trent struggle to get the cardboard cutout. Trent lost his balance and knocked Celine off with his flailing arms. Celine floated down to Duncan's waiting arms. Trent looked down in horror as Duncan ran back down the street, laughing manically.

* * *

Bridgette was searching half-heartedly through the barrels of popcorn. She read the paper Pinkie had given her again.

**Bridgette: Search through the popcorn barrels. There is a Hello Kitty doll hidden in one of them. If you find it, bring it to me.**

Bridgette sighed. She couldn't concentrate on anything when something was bothering her. Jacob asking her to be his girlfriend was bothering her a lot. Next to her, Leshawna was tearing through barrels of popcorn, throwing the popcorn everywhere. Gwen was trying to get Leshawna's attention.

"Leshawna, could you listen to me for a minute?"

"Not now, honey. I'm doing something important!"

"Seriously, Leshawna!"

* * *

"Cody, what did I give you on your paper? I forgot." Pinkie asked.

Cody unfolded the paper in his hands and read it.

**Cody: Bring Pinkie the girl you like.**

Pinkie read it over his shoulder. "Would you do it?" she asked.

Cody smiled. "I don't have to. The girl I like is right here." He turned and kissed Pinkie.

* * *

Ezekiel finally mustered the courage to do what his paper said. He walked up to Sadie who was standing in the kitchen with a camera.

"What are you doing?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I have to take a picture of someone eating," she replied.

Ezekiel picked up a chip and ate it. Sadie snapped a picture of him and waited for it to print. Izzy tried to also take a picture of him but Sadie quickly got in the way.

"So would you come with me to Pinkie?" he asked, "I need you to complete my task."

"What's your paper say?"

Ezekiel began to stammer unintelligibly. Sadie laughed and grabbed his paper. Her eyes widened as she read it. Ezekiel turned bright red and ran away.

* * *

Duncan came into the house carrying Celine. Lindsay and DJ made a mad dash for him and tried to get his slippers. (Their papers said they needed to get a slipper.)

"Found it!" hollered Leshawna. She held up a butter-stained Hello Kitty doll.

Justin walked up to Bridgette. "Would you please give me your paper?"

"Sure, I don't need it anymore anyway." Bridgette handed it to him.

Gwen blocked Leshawna on her way over to Pinkie. "I need your paper!"

"Fine!" yelled Leshawna and shoved the paper Gwen's way.

"I found it!" said Katie.

"I won!" yelled Harold from the next room.

Justin, Gwen, Leshawna, Duncan, Katie, Sadie, and Harold all dashed for Pinkie.

"Times up!" said Pinkie. "My party is over and the only one to complete his task was Cody!"

"That means we win and your party was destroyed!" said Courtney happily.

"No, it doesn't," said Pinkie with a smile, "I lied about talking to Chris. The rules for the game were total rubbish. In the end, all of you guys competed in a game that I chose and nobody caused trouble."

All of the Throwers looked at Pinkie in shock.

"You guys better go get changed for Harold's party," she said.


	9. Party Number 2: Harold's Costume Party

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all of it's characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all others associated with the show. No profit is being made off of this story.

* * *

After all the contestants had changed into their costumes for Harold's party they all stood waiting, in front of his house. Courtney rang the doorbell for the third time. The contestants were starting to get impatient and some were also getting cold. They collectively cursed Chris for making it cold and misty. "Harold!" Courtney shivered. "Hurry up! It's cold out here!"

Many of the contestants' moods had taken a turn for the worst after Pinkie had tricked them into working so hard to win when she had lied about the prize. She was being glared at by almost all of the contestants. The glares didn't quite have the effect the others were hoping for, as she actually found it amusing. Besides, nothing could bother her when her new boyfriend was standing next to her holding her hand.

Sadie was searching through the crowd of teenagers to find Ezekiel but the prairie boy didn't seem to be there. He was trying his best to hide from her.

Harold finally opened the door. He flinched when he saw Courtney standing on his doorstep. The contestants quickly shoved past Harold into his house to get out of the cold. In a minute, all the contestants were standing in his front hall. Inside the house, the lights were dimmed and there was mist. The visibility in the house was low. Harold squinted at the crowd of contestants to see their costumes. He started to scribble on his clipboard.

**Harold's Costume List**

Pinkie- Pocahontas

Gwen- Catwoman

Izzy- Not sure. She's wearing a jumpsuit.

Trent- a cook

Leshawna- Witch

Katie- Magician

Lindsay- Cheerleader

Cody- Samurai

Jacob- Wizard

Courtney- Princess Peach

Duncan- Mario

Ezekiel- Ninja

Sadie- Angel

DJ- Football player

Eva- Ghost

Noah- Harry Potter

Justin- Doctor

Bridgette- Cowgirl

Heather- Fairy

* * *

The Confessional: Why they wore what they wore.

Courtney: I can't believe Duncan made me wear this.

________________________

Duncan: (he smirks) Princess is dressed up as a princess!

________________________

Bridgette: I wore this costume because it reminds me of Geoff! (She starts to cry)

________________________

Eva: I had absolutely no idea what to wear! I ended up wearing what I always wear on Halloween.

* * *

"Before I announce the costume winners, we're going to play a game," Harold announced.

The contestants looked at him incredulously.

"I don't think anyone wants to play any more games," said Trent.

"Come on," pleaded Harold, "It's not like I could manage to fool any of you now that you've been fooled once already!"

"That's true," agreed Sadie.

"Yeah." Justin nodded.

The rest of the campers gradually warmed up to the idea of playing a game.

"Okay," Harold started to explain the game. "It's simple. The Throwers and the Goers will go into the maze in the house. The Throwers will try to find the Goers and bring them to their home base. The Goers will run away from the Throwers."

"Seems simple enough," DJ agreed.

"Throwers to the right and Goers to the left. Once you enter the maze, you can't leave until the game is over." Harold waited for the teams to finish following his instructions. He turned to the left and followed the Goers.

* * *

"Harold, this doesn't look much like a maze." Eva commented as she looked at the room she had entered.

The Goers had entered a large room with a dance floor and a stage. The lights were dimmed and multicolored strobe lights illuminated parts of the room. Dance music was playing and there were snacks scattered around the room in large baskets.

"We're not actually playing a game," Harold explained. "We're having a party. The Throwers are looking for you in a large maze. They can't mess up my party if they're not here. I was kind of worried that they wouldn't fall for it after Pinkie also tricked them." He shrugged. "But I guess not."

* * *

The Throwers were making a huddle.

"Now, there is no way I'm letting Harold party beat mine!" Gwen told the other Throwers. "So let's come up with a plan to ruin it together!"

"I'm with her on this one," agreed Leshawna.

"I've got a good idea on how to ruin this party," Jacob offered.

"Well, spit it out!" The Throwers looked at Jacob expectantly.

"Let's not do anything! If we don't do anything, the game won't be any fun. That will ruin this part of the party," Jacob explained.

"Good idea, Jake!" Lindsay smiled at Jacob in awe. "You're so smart!"

The rest of the Throwers ignored her. "Everyone likes Jacob's idea?" Leshawna asked them.

Everyone voiced their agreement except Pinkie and Cody, who were sitting on the floor making out.

* * *

While the Throwers were putting their so-called 'genius plan', most of the Goers were partying on the dance floor. Heather, Eva, Duncan, Justin, and DJ were having a small dance contest. Eva was a surprisingly good dancer even though she still claimed that "she didn't dance." However nobody was even close to beating Justin's slick moves.

Not everyone was having such a good time. Ezekiel had been hiding from Sadie since they got there. Sadie had been searching for him but Ezekiel was especially good at hiding and running after his time at the Playa de Losers.

"_I can't believe she found out!" Ezekiel thought, shaking his head at the memory. "I was happy just being friends with her, eh!" _

Justin spied his friend hiding behind the drinks table. "Zeke!" Justin waved at him. "Come dance with us!"

Sadie finally saw where Ezekiel was hiding and sprinted for him before he could run off.

"Would you dance with me?" she asked.

Ezekiel stuttered as she dragged him to the dance floor. When they got there, the pop song that was on ended and a slow song came on. Sadie took his hand. "Put your other hand on my waist," she whispered into his ear. He rushed to follow her instructions. The two started to dance.

"Um. I'm sorry, I'm not that good of a dancer." Ezekiel bit his lip nervously.

She giggled. "Don't worry, I'm a great dancer!"

"So," Ezekiel said quietly.

"So," Sadie replied. The two danced in silence for a little. "Were you serious about liking me?" Sadie continued.

Ezekiel lost his concentration and stepped on Sadie's foot. "Oh! I'm so sorry."

Sadie looked at him intensely. "Answer the question please."

"Yes," Ezekiel mumbled. Sadie's face broke into a huge smile. She cupped Ezekiel's face and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock and for a moment, he saw Duncan flash a thumbs up sign at him behind Courtney's back. Then, he decided to focus on kissing Sadie.

Harold stood on a small stage in the front of the room. "I have judged the costumes, and decided who will get the prize. The winner is…" Harold paused to build anticipation.

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Just tell us already!" Justin said. "You're starting to act like Chris."

Harold huffed and decided to announce the winners quickly.

"Duncan and Courtney for their Mario and Princess Peach costumes!"

Harold threw the two a crown. "I decided that I couldn't just let one of you win when your costumes were both so awesome. Sorry, but I only have one crown."

"It's fine, Harold." Courtney smiled at Duncan as he put the crown on her head.

* * *

"You're in my space!"

"I wouldn't be in your space if you didn't take up so much room."

"Are you insinuating that I'm fat?"

"If the shoe fits."

The two contestants with the sharpest tongues, Noah and Heather, were having a huge argument in the middle of the dance floor. Harold and DJ actually had to restrain Heather as she tried to lunge at Noah.

"Whoa, whoa, break it up!" Harold struggled to hold Heather down. "What are you so angry about?"

"He insulted my hair!" Heather screeched as she attempted to reach for Noah's throat.

Noah gave her a cool, judgmental stare. "Well, it does look like an animal crawled onto your head and died there."

Heather snarled at Noah as her anger took her beyond words. Harold sighed and checked his watch. "Time to go!" he announced. He left Heather to DJ and led the Goers out of the room. He opened the door to the maze on the other side and was surprised to see the Throwers team all in the first room of the maze. Both teams quickly left Harold's house, smiling happily.

* * *

The Confessional: We laugh at the clueless ones.

Harold: Those idiots had no clue that I tricked them!

________________________

Pinkie: Harold totally rigged that game. None of the others noticed, but I could hear music coming through the walls. I was a little too busy to tell them though. (She blushes and giggles.)

________________________

Jacob: My plan totally rocked! The Goers must have wandered the maze for the whole two hours! There is no way Harold's party is going to win.

________________________

Lindsay: It was kind of boring just sitting there doing nothing. I wish Tyler was here, so I could make out with him like Pippi and Corrie were.

* * *

Wow. I am really tired of planning parties. Gwens Pirate Party is next! *snicker* I had to come up with so many party themes........

I've come out with so many chapters in a few days! *hits kudos button* I'm really proud of myself.

Ummmm, well, I'm dedicating this chapter to the person who helped me with my writers block! Congrats, Dad! I couldn't have written this without you. Well, I'm going to work on the next chapter now...... Hopefully I'll be able to get some of Gwen's party written before I go home tonight. Yeah, I have a lot of free time in summer. I'm going to pack a few parties into the next chapter (maybe) because I don't think all the parties will have as many important events.

Oh! Also, I want to thank The Kobold Necromancer for all his wonderful work. *stares up at him in adoration* I hope to one day be as good of a writer as you! :)

And that's it for my author's note.

Bye!


	10. Parties, Parties Galore!

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all of its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all others associated with the show. No profit is being made off of this story.

A/N: Just so you know, Spoons is a card game where you try and get four of a kind. When you get four of a kind you can take a spoon. If you see someone else take a spoon you can take one too. There is one less spoon than the number of people. (It's fun to play and watch, especially if you have a lot of people because a rather comical fight often breaks out.)

* * *

Unlike Pinkie and Harold, Gwen had propped the door to her black house open and the teenagers all walked inside. They surveyed the house and saw that it was decorated in a way that matched their pirate costumes. Her wallpaper was a print that showed the ocean and she had painted a large, ornate pirate ship onto the wall opposite the door. It was very impressive. What was even more impressive how the room was set up in a way that resembled a pirate ship. The floor was made of wood and there was a tall pole with a crow's nest at the top. Ropes formed a net that you could climb up to the crow's nest. Everyone stared around them in amazement. Gwen waved to them from the crow's nest.

* * *

Gwen's party had been relatively low on the drama, compared to Pinkie and Harold's parties. Everyone agreed that it was definitely more fun that the earlier parties. There had been a small mishap where Jacob tried to spill a pitcher of punch into the crow's nest but Gwen managed to wrestle the pitcher from him. After that, she put all food in the kitchen and guarded the doorway so that nobody could leave the kitchen with anything. It was about five minutes before the end of the party when Gwen called for everyone's attention.

"I have one special thing for all of you to see," she announced. Gwen turned off the lights in the room and plugged something in. Everyone was amazed to see that the ceiling was covered in twinkle lights, making it look like the night sky.

"Wow," said Ezekiel. That summed up how everyone was feeling at that moment.

"_Maybe I should unplug the twinkle lights….."thought Trent._

Gwen glared at him, like she knew what he was thinking.

"_Never mind," he changed his mind, "I don't need her any madder at me."_

_

* * *

_

Izzy walked down the stairs to greet her guests. Her long green dress glittered as she walked. (It was covered in sequins.) "Welcome to Izzy's Picture Perfect Prom!" She made a grand gesture with her arm that showed off her long white gloves. The inside of her house resembled a grand ballroom from a hotel. The enormous arch at the entrance was only topped by the lovely crystal chandelier dangling from the ceiling. To match her theme, Izzy had supplied multiple photo booths that were by the side of the room.

Everyone sat down and tried to enjoy a meal.

"You know," Ezekiel said to Sadie, "I'm not really hungry."

"Neither am I," Sadie agreed, "but I am thirsty. That's weird isn't it? I mean, we're in virtual reality and I'm thirsty."

"Chris never said that we couldn't get thirsty," Ezekiel said.

* * *

A Confessional: Apparently there's one we don't know about? Hmmm.

Chris: Well, to make it more realistic, we have interns pouring whatever the contestants drink in the virtual world into their IV's. I wonder if they'll be okay? (he shrugs) Whatever.

* * *

Nobody was really hungry enough to do more than nibble on their food, so in the end, they all drank soda out of champagne flutes and talked to each other for the rest of the party.

* * *

Trent's party was in full swing and everyone was having a great time. The whole thing was set up like a huge rock concert. There was a giant stage and all the contestants were dancing in front of it. A hologram projector was set up on the stage and it looked and sounded like the real artists were on the stage. Except for a few differences. Madomma was on the stage singing her smash hit, "Similar to a Virgin."

Trent was happy that his party was going so well.

"_If this keeps up, I might even beat Gwen's party!" he thought in excitement._

His hopes were suddenly dashed as Madomma disappeared from the stage. Those dancing in front of the stage stopped, confused. Trent hurried to the back of the stage where he saw Gwen sitting next to the now unplugged plug for the projector, her head in her hands.

"Gwen! How could you do this to me!" Trent stared at her accusingly.

"_How did he know?"thought Gwen._

"I stopped myself from doing that during your party!" Trent yelled.

"You… wait…. Huh?"

"I can't believe you'd ruin my party like that!" Trent stormed away.

Trent's party went downhill after that. Even though the projector was eventually plugged in again, the mood was lost. Soon, everyone left, much more tired than when they got there, to go to the next party.

* * *

After Trent's party, everyone showed up at Leshawna's for her dance party. However, everyone was too tired after 10 straight hours of partying to do any dancing. Most of them hadn't even gotten much sleep the night before. No matter how much Leshawna pleaded nobody would dance, not even Harold. They all fell asleep, one by one, until finally, even Leshawna nodded off.

* * *

Katie opened her eyes and looked around her groggily. She realized where she was and sat bolt upright, waking Sadie and Ezekiel, who were sleeping next to her.

"My party!" she screamed, waking most of the others. Harold checked his watch sleepily. It was 3:07 and they had completely missed Katie's party. They were supposed to be at Lindsay's house for her Sweet 16 party.

"What do I do? We missed my party!" Katie started to freak out. "I'll be eliminated for sure!"

Ezekiel stood up. "I have a suggestion," he announced. "How aboot we cancel Lindsay and Katie's parties? We'll continue with the rest of the parties and promise not to vote them off."

"That would be totally unfair. How do we know that you're not just being sexist and helping the two 'weak girls'!" Heather called out.

"Heather, girls aren't weak," Ezekiel patiently corrected her, missing the fact that she was being mean. "Besides, who wants to stay here and party for an extra four hours, eh?"

The others were starting to come around when Courtney piped up.

"Won't Chris stop us?"

Noah laughed. "Of course not! Do you see Chris here? I'll bet that Chris doesn't even watch half of the tapes of this show."

"Now does everyone agree with my plan or are there any other reasons we can't, eh?"

All those who were awake nodded.

* * *

All of the campers were sitting under a giant neon sign that said "Cody's Casino." Ezekiel, Noah, Cody, Katie, Sadie, Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, and Justin had been playing strip poker for the past hour and not everyone was doing well. Courtney sighed as she lost again. "I stink at poker!" She pulled her top over her head and Duncan practically started drooling. Most of the others were missing clothes, except for Ezekiel and Noah.

"This is a really fun game, Sadie," Ezekiel said as he won another round. "Thanks for teaching me how to play."

"I still don't believe that you've never played before," Sadie scoffed as she took off her shorts. "I'm done."

Ezekiel turned to Sadie and got a nosebleed as he looked at his almost naked girlfriend.

The rest of the campers were playing a very intense round of Spoons. Spoons was not exactly the kind of card game you played at a casino, nor would it be normally considered intense. When you played with Izzy, however, intense was the word to describe it.

"NO!" she screeched as she launched herself across the table to fight Eva for the last spoon. Cards went flying as the two girls wrestled for possession of the spoon. Harold rolled his eyes and started to collect the cards that had gone flying.

* * *

Finally! Almost done with the parties.... time for the last big effort before I'm done with this challenge! *sighs* the wizard challenge was so much easier to write.

I'm still planning on making the last party a chapter on its own. (I may end up being lazy.......)

If all of you Gwen/Trent fans are crying that I made them fight, I am LAUGHING IN YOUR FACES! (okay that's a little harsh... but whatever) Gwen/Trent is my least favorite pairing..... Who knows will end up happening to them....

Oh, and to all of you who miss Geoff and Beth, trust me, they'll be seen at some point! (If I can just figure out when I can put that in.......)

If you have an idea for a challenge, please put it into a review! I haven't planned out all of them yet so I am taking requests!


	11. Disgruntled Interns

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all of its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all others associated with the show. No profit is being made off of this story.

* * *

The contestants headed out of Cody's Casino. Jacob had left Cody's early, saying that he needed to finish preparing for his own party. Everyone looked at the scene before them in amazement. Jacob had set the whole street up as a carnival. There was a Ferris wheel, a Super Spinner, a Daredevil drop, bumper cars, and a merry-go-round. Signs pointed to Jacob's house, advertising food and drinks.

Sadie and Katie were the first to recover from seeing the amazing sights. They grabbed Ezekiel and Justin.

"I want to go on the Ferris wheel!" the two girls said in unison.

Both boys were quickly dragged over to the Ferris wheel. Pinkie and Cody followed.

"Ooooh! Ooooh! Izzy wants to go on the Ferris wheel too!"

Izzy dashed to the Ferris wheel with DJ following her, still smiling dreamily.

"Leshawna, would you like to go on the Ferris wheel with me?" Harold asked her.

"I don't think so."

Harold walked away, his hopes crushed. As the rest of the contestants wandered off , Gwen finally got her chance to ask Leshawna her question.

"Leshawna, what's going on with you and Harold?"

"Between me and that white boy? Nothin' honey. I only kissed before him in the heat of the moment."

Gwen didn't know why, but for some reason, she felt relieved.

* * *

"Eeeeeeee! The view is sooooo pretty!" Katie squealed.

"Yeah. What do you think, Zeke?" Justin turned to the prairie boy to find that Ezekiel's lips were otherwise engaged. "Never mind."

"Awwwww. Aren't they so cute?" Katie commented.

The cute couple broke apart and Sadie laid her head on Ezekiel's shoulder.

"You and Justin would be even cuter!" Sadie replied.

Katie and Justin blushed.

"Sadie, you shouldn't say things like that!" Ezekiel reprimanded her.

Sadie tried to telepathically tell her boyfriend to shut up so she could continue with her matchmaking.

Ezekiel continued and Sadie decided that if telepathy didn't work, elbowing him forcefully might. "It might hurt some- OW! What was that for, eh?"

Sadie rolled her eyes and laughed at his cluelessness.

* * *

Gwen and Harold sat in the Ferris wheel gondola silently. The several conversations they had attempted had all gone south and they had settled for an awkward silence.

Harold mustered up his courage to try to initiate a conversation. "So," he started, "Your party was sweet."

"Thanks," she replied stiffly. "So was yours."

"Thanks. Yours was definitely better."

"Um. Okay."

"The pirate ship on the wall was really good looking."

"Really?" Gwen smiled excitedly, "I worked really hard on that! I was worried that it wasn't going to be that good but it ended up turning out okay."

"You mean you painted that yourself? I thought you had found it in the catalogue! It looked too perfect!"

"Really? I love to paint. I hope to become a full-time artist eventually. I've sold some of my work to get some extra money but I'm still not sure if I'm that good."

Harold listened attentively as Gwen chattered about her art.

* * *

Lindsay stared out the window, fascinated by the sight of the Maclean Drive from above.

"Oooh, look! There's my house." She pointed at it to Jacob. "I'm kind of sad we didn't have my party. But yours is really fun!" She smiled at him. "I don't know much about you, Joe. Let's play the getting-to-know-each-other game!"

"Fine. But my name is Jacob not Joe."

"I'm sorry! I'm really bad with names," she said sadly. Her sadness lasted only a second as her attention wavered. "I'll ask the first question! What's your favorite color?"

"Ummmm, Blue I guess."

"Your turn!" she bounced up and down in her chair excitedly.

"Why are you on this show?"

"Because I was picked, silly! My turn. Where's your favorite place to hang out?"

"My room. Why did you audition for Total Drama Island in the first place?"

"My friend told me I should! What's your favorite musical?"

"The Music Man. Do you always do everything your friends tell you?"

"Of course, Jack! That's what friends are for!" Lindsay paused for a moment to think of her next question. "Do you have a crush on any of the girls here?"

He answered quickly without hesitation. "Yes. Why were you friends with Heather in the first season?"

Lindsay's eyes narrowed at the mention of Heather's name. "Because she said we were. If you're here, who's making the Ferris wheel move?"

"Duncan said he'd keep an eye on it for me."

* * *

Duncan completely forgot his promise to Jacob when Courtney asked him if he was too scared to go on the Daredevil Drop.

"Princess, I can take any ride! The question is if you can take it?"

"Really?" she asked, "You won't get scared and cry in front of it like you did when you were six?"

Duncan's face darkened. "How did you know about that?"

Courtney laughed and continued to taunt him. "Your brother sent me a photo album of your younger days. Awwww! Widdle Duncan was sooooo cute!"

For once, Courtney's teasing made a crack in Duncan's ego and he was off to prove his manhood on the Daredevil Drop.

* * *

"Izzy," DJ said nervously, "You probably shouldn't be doing that."

"Lighten up!" Izzy yelled from her position, hanging out of the window by her feet. "Izzy's not afraid of getting hurt!"

DJ sighed. _"I was hoping something good would happen on this ride. I mean, seriously, she said that she loved me!"_

Izzy hauled herself back into the gondola and noticed DJ's disappointed face."What's wrong, DJ?"

"Nothing." He tried to force his face to look happier.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Izzy asked, completely mistaken. "Izzy used to be afraid of heights until she realized that they were something to be enjoyed! You could fall to your death any moment!"

DJ suddenly realized how high up they were and developed a fear of heights as Izzy finished talking. "How is being able to fall to your death an enjoyable experience?"

"Well, you're cheating death! That's why Izzy loves doing dangerous things! Every time you get out of a life-threatening situation, you just won another round against death. It's like a big game. If you think that way, you don't have to be afraid of anything. Here, let me show you."

DJ wondered what Izzy was doing as she pushed him towards the exit to the gondola. He suddenly realized exactly what she was doing as she unhooked the door and pushed him out. She held on to his feet and dangled him in the air.

"See? It's thrilling! And when you get back up you can say, 'HAHA! Death, I laugh in your face!"

"Okay, it is a little thrilling. But Izzy, I'd like to cheat death a little faster so could you pull me up?"

"Sorry. Izzy can't do that. You're a little heavier than she expected."

* * *

After neither Courtney nor Duncan were fazed by the Daredevil Drop, they proceeded to ride it another ten times. Afterwards, they felt a little sick and called a truce.

"Hey Princess, are you up for some bumper cars?"

Courtney smirked. "The question is not whether I am up for bumper cars but whether you are, widdle Duncie-wuncan."

The two raced to the bumper cars and met Eva, Bridgette, Heather, Trent, and Leshawna engaged in a seriously epic bumper car tournament. Courtney and Duncan hopped into two of the empty cars and joined the battle.

Now, these bumper cars were no ordinary bumper cars. First of all, there were was no safety bar so if you were hit hard enough, you would go flying into the mattresses waiting on the sides. Secondly, the cars only had two speeds: off and Oh my god I think I'm going to die.

The seven sped around the large track at maniac speeds, trying to throw as many people as possible into the soft mattresses waiting on the sides.

* * *

Since Duncan had forgotten about the Ferris wheel, it never stopped going and the riders got a little impatient. Eventually, they all jumped off when they got close enough to the ground. DJ was especially relieved to get off because he had spent about ten minutes dangling head first from the gondola.

"Come on. Say it, DJ! Say it!" Izzy jumped around him and started to chant. "Say it, say it, say it, say it, say it!"

Gwen and Harold had found that they had a lot more in common than they could have imagined. Harold had spent a week at Van Gogh Art Camp every year for three years and had a hobby of writing poetry. Gwen had shared his passion for ninja's and World of Warcraft at an earlier point in her life.

Ezekiel was utterly confused (and a little bruised) after his ride on the Ferris wheel. Sadie had continued dropping shameless hints about Justin and Katie and elbowing Ezekiel to keep him quiet. He planned on asking Sadie exactly what she meant by them.

All of the couples who rode the Ferris wheel were closer, both figuratively and literally, since most of them were snuggled together as close as humanly possible.

"Say it, say it, say it, say it, say it-"

"Fine!" DJ interrupted her. "Haha! Death I laugh in your face. There. Are you happy?"

Izzy's face burst into a maniacal grin. "You've gotta say it like you mean it! HAHA! Death I LAUGH in your face!"

DJ contorted his face into Izzy's psycho grin. "HAHA! Death I LAUGH in your face!"

Everyone near them looked at them in shock.

"Oh my god," Gwen whispered in horror. "She's making him….. like her!"

* * *

"Yesssh! That wasss great!" Courtney slurred. All of the bumper car riders except for Heather (who was reapplying her makeup) walked out of the ride a little unsteadily.

Duncan put his arm around Courtney. "We make a greaaaaaaaaaat team!"

Courtney kissed him. One kiss turned to two, and then three until the two were making out on the ground.

Trent sat on the ground, crying. "Gweeeeeen! Gwenie hates meeee!"

Eva collapsed next to him, also crying. "You dunno what it's like to have everyone hate you! EEEEEEVRYONE hates meeeee!"

Almost all of the contestants stumbled around doing equally weird things.

Cody and Pinkie were sitting on a bench, approaching second base fast.

Gwen and Harold had somehow started to kiss.

Leshawna was dancing all on her own and was tripping over herself.

Sadie and Ezekiel were having a very serious conversation about Katie and Justin getting married and moving to Alaska to raise lamas.

Jacob and Lindsay decided to join Leshawna in dancing and were trying to do the Chicken dance in super speed.

Izzy and DJ were doing different renditions of her trademark phrase.

"ARGH! You'll never get me alive, mateys!"

DJ rolled on the ground laughing. He jumped up and stared at Izzy.

"You'll have to walk the plank!" he announced with a serious face.

Sadie and Justin joined in Sadie and Ezekiel's conversation and claimed that they would raise alpacas because 'That's where all the money is.'

Heather finally exited the bumper car ride and surveyed the madness going on. She decided to go and talk to the only person who seemed sane.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked Noah.

He was watching everyone with the same perplexed look that she had on her face. "Like I know. They just all went crazy all of a sudden.

Bridgette wobbled as she suddenly appeared in front of Noah. "Hiiiiii Noah! Gesh what? I played cars!

"That's nice, Bridgette." He froze as he smelled something. "Wait a second." Noah grabbed her face and smelled her breath. "She smells like beer!"

"They're drunk? How did all of these idiots get so drunk?" Heather asked. "I didn't see alcohol at any of the parties."

"Who knows what Chris does to our real bodies," Noah watched Bridgette as she started to cry, asking for Geoff.

* * *

A Confessional: We interrupt Total Drama Virtual to bring you this important message.

Chris: (He is reading from a paper in a monotone voice.) Total Drama Virtual in no way condones or supports underage drinking. Some of our staff thought it would be funny to play such an immature prank. They are no longer part of the Total Drama team.

________________________

Phil: Um, us interns would like to apologize to the contestants for putting so much beer in most of the IV's.

Wendal: But it did force Chris to fire us!

Phil: Well, yeah that's what it was supposed to do.

Wendal: So now we don't have to test whatever dangerous challenge Chris thinks up next.

Phil: Yeah! Remember when he made us test that torture challenge and lowered us into a giant bee hive?

Wendal: (He shudders at the memory.) Remember when he made us go all the way into town to get him expensive caviar out of our own pockets and then used it in a pea shooter?

Phil: Remember when he snuck away from the show to hang out with girls and we had to cover for him when the producers came?

Wendal: Remember when he killed my puppy by kicking it too hard?

**- The rest of this long winded rant is censored as the descriptions get a little too graphic –**

**

* * *

**

"What do you think we should do? I'm out of ideas." Noah strained to hear what Lindsay was telling Jacob. He vaguely heard the words 'string theory' before Heather answered him.

"I guess we should get them inside so they don't hurt themselves."

Noah turned to her with a critical look on his face.

"Okay, sorry, you don't like that idea. Just stop looking at me like that!" Heather babbled.

"Look at you like what?" Noah asked. "My face always looks like this."

Heather managed to trip on something nonexistent in front of her feet.

"Okay," she said, "I think I'm a little drunk."

Noah walked to Lindsay, Jacob, and Leshawna to attempt to get them inside.

"String theory is so totally aweshome!" Lindsay ranted. "It combines quantum mechanics and general relativity into one aweshome theory!"

Noah raised his eyebrows. Apparently, Lindsay got a lot smarter after being drunk. He lured the three inside with promises of a dance contest. As he walked past Ezekiel, Sadie, Katie, and Justin, he heard Sadie and Katie singing some song and doing hand motions.

"Happy lama, sad lama, mentally retarded lama…."

Heather snickered at the two as she tried to get them to go inside.

"Super lama, drama lama, big fat mama lama, Moose!"

Ezekiel and Justin burst into applause when the two girls finished their song. Ezekiel looked at Heather quizzically.

"Hevver, didn't you like the song?"

"Yeah, yeah, it was great. Can we go inside now?"

"We don't want to go anywhere wiv you!" Katie and Sadie stuck their tongues out at Heather.

"But don't you wanna to perform your song for everyone?"

All four people started to run (and trip) inside. Heather smirked and tripped over her own feet. She sat down hard and looked up at Noah as he appeared next to her.

"How come you're not drunk?" she asked.

"I have a high tolerance for alcohol. Runs in the family. Now let's get you inside." Noah lifted Heather and steered her into the house.

Soon, everyone was inside and they all started to fall asleep. Noah looked around at everyone.

Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, and Justin had al fallen asleep together.

Gwen was resting her head on Harold's shoulder with her arms around him.

Trent and Eva were crying themselves to sleep.

Izzy and DJ had also fallen asleep together.

Pinkie and Cody had finally stopped making out.

Leshawna was curled up on her own on the floor, dead asleep. She rolled onto her back and slapped the air in front of her.

Bridgette was curled up in the corner, with tears running down her face in her sleep.

Noah looked down and sighed. Heather had attached herself to him before she fell asleep. Her grip on him was so tight that he couldn't get her to let go. Noah's eyes started to close, and before he knew it, he joined the rest of the contestants in sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm finish with another chapter.... Next chapter we have to say goodbye to two more campers! :(

This chapter is dedicated to one of my friends who seriously informed me that all the money was in alpaca's when I made a lama joke.

Also, I wonder if anyone actually knows the lama song? *starts to sing and do the motions* Happy lama, sad lama, mentally retarded lama......

Man, I'm so excited to not have to write any more parties! I can finally move on to a new challenge!


	12. Of Hangovers and Goodbyes

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all of it's characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all others associated with the show. No profit is being made off of this story.

* * *

Gwen woke up with a splitting headache. She yawned and realized the thing she was leaning on wasn't a pillow. She lifted her head off Harold's shoulder slowly, trying to avoid aggravating her headache. When she realized exactly who it was that she was leaning on, her mouth dropped open in shock.

Around her, others were having equally rude awakenings.

"What did you do to me!" screeched Courtney at Duncan. Everyone who was awake hissed for her to be quiet. Courtney rolled her eyes and gestured to her half-unbuttoned shirt.

Duncan looked at her in confusion. "I don't remember doing anything." He thought hard to try and remember something from his hazy memories of last night. "I think….. you did that yourself?"

Courtney started to whisper- shriek. "Don't give me that crap!"

In actuality, Courtney really had done that herself. She had complained about it being too hot and had unbuttoned her own shirt. Duncan had nothing to do with it, a fact that he was dismayed to remember.

Noah was awake and unlike everyone else, did not have a terrible headache. However, his waking up was just as shocking to him as everyone else's when he realized that Heather had gotten even closer to him during the night. She was now attached to his back like a baby koala.

Eva discovered that she was lying on Trent when she woke up. Her earsplitting scream officially woke everyone up.

To add to the confusion, Chris picked that moment to show up.

"Hello, contestants!" he said in an overly loud voice.

Everyone except Noah blocked their ears in pain. "Shut up, Chris," Gwen whispered.

Chris delighted in the pain he was causing and decided to talk even louder. "It's time for the final ceremony! Once you all cast your votes, we'll begin!"

The house faded from around them and was soon replaced by Camp Wawanakwa's beach. Chris stood there for a moment, waiting for the campers to move. When they didn't, he clapped his hands twice, eliciting more groans of pain from the contestants with hangovers.

"Chop, chop! Get moving, we have a ceremony to do!"

* * *

All the contestants sat on the logs after casting their votes. Chris was waiting to start.

"First, we need to announce the winners of the challenge and immunity!" Chris paused for dramatic effect. He suddenly remembered something and turned to Jacob. "Sorry dude, but your party was eliminated because if we gave it the win, it would reflect badly on the show. Anyway, the winner for the Throwers team is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Gwen! Your party didn't have a single problem and was pretty awesome to boot! The winner for the Goers team is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Duncan! When we looked at the tapes of the party, you were in almost every shot doing something fun!" Chris flashed a smile at the camera. "Now then, shall we move on to the elimination? To spice things up a bit, we decided to show you the clips of the voting from the Confessional."

* * *

The Confessional: Do we really have to vote?

Pinkie: I don't really know who to vote for. I'll just vote for Cody because nobody would vote him off. They don't have any reason to. (She smiles dreamily.) He's so amazing!

________________________

Izzy: Izzy thinks that Heather should go home after all that she did last season.

________________________

Gwen: I don't really want to face Trent after what happened yesterday, so I'm voting him off.

________________________

Trent: I still can't believe Gwen would do something like that to me! I'm voting her off.

________________________

Harold: I'm voting off Courtney because she scares me. After she chased me around the Playa de Losers constantly, I decided to stay strictly away from her.

________________________

Courtney: I've got to vote Cody off. We don't need lovey-dovey people on this show. Bridgette and Geoff are a good example of that.

________________________

Duncan: I'm voting off Cody. He's going down after what he did to Courtney!

________________________

Leshawna: I want Heather out of this competition as fast as possible!

________________________

Heather: I'm voting for Leshawna. In this kind of show, you should vote off the strong competitors first so you can only have the weak ones left!

________________________

Eva: I'm voting off Pinkie. She's just too strong of a competitor.

________________________

Ezekiel: I'm kind of scared of Eva. I'm going to vote for her so I can stay away from her!

________________________

Sadie: I think Ezekiel would be happier in this competition if Eva weren't here, so I'm voting for her.

________________________

DJ: I'm voting for Trent so that he can get a break from this competition. I think Gwen and him had another fight. This show isn't really good for their relationship.

________________________

Justin: Trent's got my vote because Gwen and him will probably break up if they continue in this competition together.

________________________

Noah: I guess I'll vote for Trent. I'm pretty sure he and Gwen had a fight and lovesick people don't seem to do well in this competition.

________________________

Bridgette: I don't know who to vote for. Cody is off-limits because he just- Wait a second. Chris, don't count that as my vote!

* * *

Chris turned to the contestants. "Did you get all that?"

Most of them had been too focused on the aching of their heads to even care about the ceremony.

"Just tell them who lost. They won't pay attention to anything else you say," Noah told Chris.

Chris sighed as all the fun of announcing the loser went out the window. "Trent and Cody have lost. They've got to walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers and never ever come back."

"Whatever." Noah led Trent and Cody down to the Dock. Pinkie managed to drag herself to the Dock and wave goodbye to her boyfriend. Noah and Pinkie watched the boat chug away. The rest of the contestants sat at the campfire, holding their aching heads.

* * *

A/N: Well, here's a cheat sheet for the votes:

Cody- 5

Trent- 4

Courtney- 1

Gwen- 1

Leshawna- 1

Duncan- 1

Heather- 3

Eva- 2

Pinkie- 1

Noah- 1

Pinkie- Cody

Harold- Courtney

Gwen- Trent

Izzy- Heather

Trent- Gwen

Leshawna- Heather

Katie- Cody

Lindsay- Heather

Cody- Duncan

Jacob- Noah

Courtney- Cody

Duncan- Cody

Ezekiel - Eva

Sadie- Eva

DJ- Trent

Eva- Pinkie

Noah- Trent

Justin - Trent

Bridgette- Cody (accident)

Heather- Leshawna


	13. Total War

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all of it's characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all others associated with the show. No profit is being made off of this story.

* * *

Chris is standing in front of a battleground talking to the camera.

Last time on Total Drama Virtual……

The contestants partied down for an entire day. Some kissed, some danced, and some talked about lamas. In the end, Cody and Trent were the ones saying Sayonara to Total Drama Virtual. What will happen this week on:

Total!

Drama!

Virtual!

* * *

"_What sort of sick, twisted joke is Chris playing this time?"Noah thought._

Noah had woken up standing in a line with some of the other contestants. He was wearing a shirt and pants in a camo print with a huge helmet on his head. He caught the other contestants' eyes as they also looked around in confusion. "Do you know what's going on?" he mouthed to Heather. She ignored him. He rolled his eyes at her disdainful attitude.

"_She wasn't all high and mighty the other day!" he thought with a smirk._

"Bookworm!" barked a large black man. "What are you smiling about?"

"_Oh, great. To top all of this off, Chef had to appear."_

"Nothing, sir!" Noah replied in a sing-song voice.

"Are you giving me lip, Bookworm?"

"No, sir!" Noah replied.

"That's right! You're not!" Chef started to pace. "You are all fighting for the Water Country! You must defeat the Fire Country!" He gestured behind him vaguely to a fort that was made of red bricks. "Use all the weapons in your artillery to kill those Fire Country bastards! Courtney is your priority because she is the Fire Country's captain. Noah is your captain. Oh, and Chris turned the pain filter up so you won't be hurt as much when you die. " Chef disappeared leaving the Fire Country army alone in the fort.

Noah checked to see who was on his team. Bridgette, Heather, Sadie, Duncan, Jacob, Lindsay, Katie, and Pinkie stared at him.

"Shall we go look for the artillery then?" he suggested.

* * *

Over at the Fire Country fort, Courtney was ordering her teammates around.

"Ezekiel and DJ, since you two will be the most useless in the fighting, I need you two to go through this room and give us all good weapons."

"Hey! I take offense to that, eh!" Ezekiel glared at Courtney.

"Well, I'm just telling the truth."

"And why should I listen to you?" Ezekiel challenged her.

"I'm your captain and I am also a-"

All of her teammates interrupted her and said what she was going to say. "CIT! We know."

Courtney decided to let Ezekiel's comment slide. "Well, here's my plan…"

* * *

The Confessional: Post-Challenge Recording

Ezekiel: While I was originally opposed to going through the artillery, it was actually a pretty cool job. There was some awesome stuff in there, eh. Chris hadn't really limited the weapons to any sort of theme. I found a sword, a cannon, some nunchucks, a chainsaw, and a flamethrower!

* * *

The Water Country team had found the artillery quite easily. While the fort looked like a large castle from the outside, on the inside the design was quite simple. There were two floors. The top floor was open to the sky and the bottom floor was the artillery.

"Oooh! A grenade launcher," squealed Sadie, "What does that do, Katie?"

"I don't know, Sadie," Katie replied.

Noah slapped Sadie's hand away from the trigger. "Don't touch that! Unless you know what something is, don't put your hand near the trigger!"

Sadie giggled. "Sorry, Noah."

Noah sighed and looked around at his teammates. They were attempting to search through the artillery room to find good weapons. However, the room was so filled with weapons that it was a daunting task. Thankfully, the weapons were all labeled.

* * *

"Ezekiel!" Courtney called down to the prairie boy who was hidden behind all the weapons. "Do you have any more weapons for us?"

Ezekiel poked his head out of a gap in the pile. "I've got a few more grenades. Do you guys want a bazooka?"

Courtney yelled to the people upstairs. "Do you want a bazooka, Izzy?"

If the Water Country had seen Izzy's psychotic grin, they would have surrendered right then and there. "Explosivo likes bazookas!" She pantomimed using one and created her own sound effects. "Boom, boom!"

"I think that's a yes," Courtney told Ezekiel. "Izzy, are you almost ready to go?"

"Explosivo wants bazooka!"

* * *

Noah was having a strategy meeting with all of his teammates. "Okay, now that we have some weapons, let's get them before they attack us! Pinkie, Katie, Jacob, and Sadie will go and attack them. Use the machine guns and the bazookas we found. Heather, Bridgette, Lindsay and I will stay here and protect the fort."

"Hey, boss," Duncan interjected. "You didn't mention me."

"I have a special job for you."

* * *

About five minutes later, the Water Country fort was in chaos. Izzy was standing outside, trying to kill people on top of the fort. As most of the Water Country team members milled around like scared mice, Noah was yelling at them. "Calm down! Are you guys idiots? All you have to do is throw a grenade at her and she'll die!"

Across the battlefield, Courtney smirked as she watched Izzy. She had counted on the few extra seconds of time that Izzy's scare factor would give them. The Water Country team seemed paralyzed by fear of the psycho redhead. If Izzy could just kill a few of the enemy team's members, she would have accomplished her mission.

While Courtney was gloating over her plan, Noah grabbed a grenade and launched it over the walls. Izzy burst into bloody pieces, which promptly disappeared.

The explosion shocked the rest of the Water Country team into a calmer state of mind. Noah counted his teammates to make sure nobody was dead and turned his most angry expression on them. "Now, you need to listen to me, or we will lose this. Capiche?" Everyone nodded, a little afraid of Noah. "I'm changing the plan. We're going to send Lindsay on a kamikaze mission."

Duncan saw the explosion in front of the Water Country fort as he slunk across the battlefield. He remembered Noah's words to him.

* * *

_Earlier_

Noah took Duncan aside and started to explain his plan. "Go to the Fire Country and tell them you're turning traitor. Gain their trust. Tell them our plan. If they don't attack first, I'm going to send the group I picked to attack them. If they do, then I'm sending Lindsay on a kamikaze mission."

Duncan smiled confidently. "Can do, boss."

* * *

Duncan sneaked around to the back of the fort. He looked up at the top of the walls and saw Courtney.

"Courtney! Pssst, Courtney!"

Courtney whirled around and started to shoot her machine gun at Duncan. She missed by a lot because he threw himself to the side at the sight of her gun.

"Courtney!" He started to run to avoid her bullets. "I'm here to help you! I want to help!"

Courtney stopped shooting and called Harold over. "Go out there and bring him in. Take any weapons he has."

Harold started to question her. "Are you sure that's a good id-"

Courtney cut him off. "Just do it!"

Harold followed her orders and went outside. He took Duncan's machine gun and led Duncan inside. Courtney frowned at him. "What do you want?"

"I'm turning traitor. I want us to lose so we can vote off Noah. He's just too annoying. He acts all high and mighty and tries to boss us all around. I can arrange for him to get voted off if we lose."

Courtney looked at him, interested. "And what's in it for us?"

"I'll give you information on his plans right now."

Courtney considered what he was suggesting for a minute and then nodded. "Deal. Start talking."

"He's sending Lindsay on a kamikaze mission."

Courtney's eyebrows rose. "And why would he do that? It's a waste of a teammate."

Duncan scoffed. "Lindsay is dead weight. She's so dumb, she could accidentally blow us all up."

Eva rushed towards Courtney. "Lindsay's coming towards us!"

Courtney smiled. "Thanks for the info, Duncan."

He smiled back. "Anytime." He grabbed a grenade out of a secret compartment in his pants and tossed it towards Courtney. He beat a hasty retreat and managed to get out of the fort safely. He looked behind him to check if anyone was following him. Eva was charging after him with a flamethrower in her hands.

"Oh, shit!" Duncan ran as fast as his legs would take him.

* * *

"Good news, Noah!" Bridgette called to him. "I see Duncan!"

"Great," Noah said shortly.

"There's bad new though," she continued. "Eva's chasing after him with a flamethrower."

Noah quickly sprang into action, issuing orders. "Heather, Jacob, act as snipers and try to hit Eva! Pinkie, open the doors so that Duncan can get in."

Everyone moved fast, following his instructions. Heather and Jacob sat at the front of the fort, waiting for Eva to get close enough to hit.

* * *

"_Gotta get to the fort!" Duncan thought._

"I'm going to kill you!" roared Eva. A bullet whizzed past Duncan's face.

Duncan started to pray as he ran for his life. "Please, please, please let me make it to the fort!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield, Lindsay exploded the bomb on her chest and blew a hole in the wall of the Fire Country fort.

* * *

Heather was growing annoyed as she kept missing. _"Forget this! I'll never hit her. She just moves too fast," Heather thought in frustration._

Heather grabbed a grenade and waited for Eva to get within throwing distance. Heather hurled the grenade at Eva and hit her dead on. However, the explosion nearly engulfed Duncan.

Noah looked at Heather in disbelief. "Why did you do that?"

"What? It worked!"

Noah face-palmed. "Forget it. I guess you're an imbecile, like the rest of them." He turned to Jacob. "Could you go and get Duncan?"

* * *

The Confessional: More Post-Challenge Recordings

Heather: I can't believe he compared me to the rest of these cretins! Wait… Does that mean he thought I was smarter before I did that? (She thinks for a moment.) Whatever. It's not like I care.

________________________

Noah: At that point in the game, I thought it couldn't get any worse. Boy, was I wrong!

________________________

Courtney: I can't believe I let myself be tricked like that!

________________________

Eva: I don't know what happened. One second I was chasing Duncan and the next I was standing next to Izzy, Lindsay, and Chris.

* * *

Ezekiel gasped as he found something amazing hidden under all of the weapons. He worked quickly to dig it out, being careful to not accidentally detonate any grenades. When he was done he looked at what he had unearthed.

"Wow. That's pretty awesome, eh," he said while looking at the plane in front of him.

Duncan had found a pair of binoculars and was watching the Fire Country fort when he saw them driving. "Shoot. Noah!"

Noah hurried over to him. "What?'

"They've got a plane."

Noah's look of shock turned to a smirk. "But if they've got a plane…"

Duncan caught his drift and finished his sentence. "We've got a plane too."

With everyone helping to dig the plane out, the Water Country team made quick work of the pile blocking the plane from view. However, they still needed to get it out of the artillery room.

"Let's blow a hole in the wall!" Duncan looked kind of excited.

"That's not exactly a good idea," replied Noah. "How do you think the Water Country got theirs out?"

Heather looked at Noah with a smirk. "Lindsay blew a hole in their wall."

"Fine. We'll blow a hole in the wall," Noah decided, reluctantly. He could have sworn he heard a 'yay' from Duncan as the delinquent ran to find a grenade to use. "Can any of you pilot a plane?" Pinkie raised her hand slowly. "Good. The rest of you, go up top and watch the enemy."

* * *

Ezekiel turned the plane towards the Water Country fort. He had flown the plane around the fort so he could come from behind. He saw most of the enemy walk onto the top of the fort. Both he and Gwen smiled as they saw them. "They're like sitting ducks," commented Gwen. She started to drop bombs on them.

* * *

Noah's ears perked up as he heard sounds of the carnage above. Heather rushed into the artillery, gasping for breath. "Bombing…. Everyone's dead…."

"Found it!" Duncan pulled the pin on the grenade and tossed it at the wall. After the explosion, Noah pierced Duncan with a cold glare. "Next time, please don't toss grenades in the artillery without asking. I don't know if I have to spell it out for you but there are other explosives in here. You could have just blown us all up."

* * *

As Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, and Jacob materialized, they saw Lindsay, Izzy, Courtney, Eva, and Chris engrossed watching a TV screen. The four looked and saw the screen had a video of each of the contestants. Chris glanced behind him. "Wow. Gwen did some real damage there."

"Watch out, Ezekiel!" Courtney shrieked.

* * *

Pinkie smiled evilly as she piloted the plane towards the Fire Country plane. "You ready, Duncan?" she asked.

In answer, the delinquent got ready to drop the bombs on the enemy plane.

Ezekiel and Gwen were gloating over their victory when Gwen heard a plane fly over them. She stiffened. "Do you hear a…" She was cut off as she, Ezekiel, and the plane burst fiery pieces.

"Good job!" Noah's voice crackled in their headsets.

Pinkie jumped at the sudden voice in her headset. "Noah? How are you talking to us?"

"I found a radio. Anyway, go towards their fort and cause as much damage as possible."

Duncan cackled. "Will do, boss."

Leshawna, Harold, and Justin were waiting on top of the fort for the Water Country plane to get within shooting range. The three pointed their machine guns at the plane.

* * *

The Confessional: Even More Post-Game Recordings

Justin: I officially now have useless knowledge on how to shoot a machine gun.

________________________

Harold: All my video gaming experience became useful in this challenge.

________________________

Leshawna: I had to teach Justin how to shoot a machine gun! Who couldn't figure out how to shoot a machine gun? Sometimes I think that boy is just a pretty face with no brains behind it.

________________________

Pinky: You see, I didn't actually know how to fly a plane. My uncle used to be a fighter pilot and told me a lot about it. I kind of figured it out after I got into the plane. So what happened then was not my fault!

* * *

The plane started to slope down towards the fort. "What are you doing?" Duncan asked.

"Nothing!" Pinkie started to sound panicked. "I can't control the plane!"

Duncan peered towards the fort and saw the three gunners aiming for the plane. "Just a guess, but I think they hit something." The plane started to dive rapidly towards the fort. The gunners suddenly realized they were in danger and started to run away. They were too late and the plane smashed into the fort, exploding and killing everyone near it.

* * *

Noah and Heather watched the plane explode from their fort. "Well, that's one way to cause a lot of damage."

"I guess we go attack now," Heather said.

DJ stuck his head out of the artillery's door. "Guys! Are you okay?" He walked up to the top, accidentally bringing a pistol with him. He gasped as he looked at the burning wreckage of the plane.

Noah and Heather were quickly crawling across the battlefield on their hands and knees. They shouldn't have bothered, because DJ was still mourning the loss of his teammates. When they got close to the fort, they both aimed their machine guns at DJ. They started to shoot. Noah laughed manically while shooting. "Hahahaha! Die! Die! Die!" Heather looked at him in terror.

* * *

The Confessional: Yep, we're all afraid of him

Heather: Noah really creeped me out there. He had the same look in his eyes that my brother gets when he plays video games. (She shudders.)

________________________

Noah: Okay, I think I went a little crazy there. But the situation somehow reminded me of a video game and I'm always like that when I play video games.

________________________

Duncan: If we had sent out Noah earlier, we could have had this game in the bag.

________________________

Lindsay: I'm really glad that Nick was on our team.

* * *

DJ's left arm tingled as the bullets hit him. His arm flopped to his side, bloody and useless. He turned and shot his pistol at the source of the shooting. Heather looked down at the hole in her chest as she disappeared. Noah continued to cackle and shoot his machine gun, not pausing to grieve for his fallen comrade. DJ started to run around the top of the fort, screaming.

* * *

Courtney face-palmed. "Why? Why does DJ have to be the last one left?" The dead of the Water Country team snickered at the other team's plight.

DJ mustered his courage and closed his eyes. He shot the pistol in the general direction of Noah. Noah felt his chest tingling at the same time DJ did. Both boys collapsed and disappeared.

They appeared behind Chris. The crowd of teens stood in silence for a moment. "Well? Who won?" Heather asked impatiently.

"Wait a second. Let me watch the replay," Chris rewound the recording of the match and played the last few seconds in slow motion. Both guys fell to the ground and started to disappear. However, DJ started to turn invisible just a second before Noah. Chris groaned and turned to the contestants. "Water Country wins."

* * *

The Confessional: There was betting?

Chris: (He groans) I bet Chef $200 that the Fire Country army would win. How the heck did the Water Country team win? They had Lindsay on their team for Pete's sake!

________________________

Chef: The Water Country team was so obviously going to win. They had Duncan and Noah on their team. Noah looked smart, so of course he would be good as a war commander!

* * *

A/N: Wow, this was the hardest chapter for me to write. I totally don't know enough about weapons to do a really good war challenge. But I somehow still wrote it. (I haven't played enough video games with shooting. I totally suck at Halo. My friends creamed me when I played them. I got them back when I killed them all in Super Smash Bros. haha. Growing up in a video-game loving family was useful!)

Thanks for the reviews guys!

Who will be eliminated in the ceremony? Find out in the next chapter of Total Drama Virtual! *does hand motions*


	14. Heartbreak, Apologies, and Secrets

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all of it's characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all others associated with the show. No profit is being made off of this story.

* * *

"How could you do that to me! You're such an ogre!" Courtney was chasing a laughing Duncan across the campground. She hadn't forgotten that Duncan had tricked her in the last challenge."When I catch you, you're so going to get it!"

Duncan flashed her a cocky smile over his shoulder. "That's if you can catch me, Princess!"

The rest of the contestants were not quite as energetic as them. They were lounging around the campground, waiting for that night's ceremony.

"I'm kind of amazed that Chris let us take the rest of the day off, eh." Ezekiel told Sadie.

In fact, Chris had let them take the rest of the day off because he was talking to the producers about an idea he had that would cause the campers more pain and misery.

Justin, Katie, Sadie, and Ezekiel were sitting on the steps of the old Screaming Gophers cabin. Ezekiel was accumulating more and more bruises as Sadie dropped more unsubtle hints about Justin and Katie getting together. After Sadie elbowed him to shut him up for the tenth time, he decided to leave before he got hurt any more.

"I'm going to the bathroom, eh" he announced.

"I'll come with you!" Sadie stood up.

"To the bathroom?" he asked incredulously.

She rolled her eyes at his cluelessness and stalked off. Ezekiel chased after her.

After the two had left, Katie started to laugh. "She's so not subtle!"

Justin smiled and Katie fought the urge to drool. "Yep, that's not one of her strong points." Justin was suddenly distracted by his image in a puddle on the floor. "I'm so… so… beautiful!"

Katie sighed. "Earth to Justin! Come back to us, Justin!" Justin tore his gaze away from the puddle. "Did you say something, Katie?"

"Still a narcissist, I see."

"Well, it's not like I could get over it that fast. I'm trying!"

* * *

_A few months ago, at the Playa de Losers_

"Umm, Katie," Justin started to dig a hole in the beach sand with his foot. "I think I like you."

"That's nice," Katie's brain realized what he had said. "Wait, what? Like, like-like?"

"Yeah."

Katie looked at him skeptically. "I don't believe it."

Justin face showed his shock clearly. "Why?"

"You're such a narcissist! You only love yourself. Why do you think all those other girls you dated dumped you?"

Justin pleaded with her. "Is there any way you would date me?"

"Yeah. Prove you're not a narcissist anymore."

"Katie!" Sadie and Ezekiel ran towards them. Sadie glomped onto Katie. "I missed you so much!"

Katie laughed. "You only went to get a snack!"

Ezekiel noticed Justin's depressed face. "You okay, eh?"

* * *

Eva looked at the note in her hand.

**Come meet me on top of the cliff at 8. **

"_Who is this from?" she wondered. "It better not be Ezekiel. Even if that twerp apologized for being sexist, he might have not actually changed!"_

Eva walked on, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched. She arrived at the top of the cliff and saw Jacob sitting at the edge of it with his feet dangling over the edge. He turned.

"Hey, Eva!"

"Wh-why did you write this note?" she sputtered.

"Oh, I wanted to get to know you better. Want to sit?" He gestured next to him. Eva sat next to him hesitantly.

"How's Total Drama Virtual treating you?" he asked.

"Fine," she answered stonily.

"You like it here?"

"Yes."

"Afraid of anyone?" he said suggestively.

Eva face registered her shock. "How did you know about that?"

"I know a lot about you, Eva. Especially how you really like Ezekiel."

Eva gasped and blushed at the same time. "That's not true!" she claimed. "How could I like that sexist twerp!"

"Eva, you know he changed."

"Well, I don't have to admit it!" She noticed that Jacob was staring at her face. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh! I'm sorry I was staring. You're really pretty when you're angry."

Eva blushed again and raised her eyebrows skeptically. "You really think so?"

"Yeah." They sat in silence for a moment. "So who are you voting for?"

Eva snorted. "Courtney, of course! She was so bossy during the challenge but got herself killed because she trusted her stupid criminal boyfriend! That's why having a boyfriend in this competition is stupid. You get all mushy and weak."

"Having a boyfriend is not all bad, Eva."

Eva suddenly realized how close Jacob was sitting to her and blushed for the third time in the last few minutes.

* * *

Gwen passed Eva in the forest as she headed up to the cliff. She looked at the note that Jacob had given her and wondered why exactly Jacob wanted to talk to her. She was so oblivious to her surroundings that she missed a pair of eyes, watching her from the bushes.

"_Wait! Maybe he wants an answer to what he asked me before!"Gwen thought. "I don't know what I'll do? I'm not sure if I've broken up with Trent. That fight we had was pretty huge. He hasn't talked to me since. Maybe he's decided that we're broken up! Wait, I'm not actually considering going out with Jacob am I? I barely know the guy! No, Gwen, you just have to go up there and politely decline. Yep, just tell him no. All you have to say is 'I'm sorry, but no'."_

Gwen's thoughts continued in this vein until she arrived at the top of the cliff. She saw Jacob sitting on the edge of the cliff. "Hey!" he called to her, "Want to sit?" He gestured next to him.

"Umm, no thanks," she answered. "About going out with you, I'm-"

Jacob cut her off. "I'm not asking for an answer to what I asked you at Trent's party yet. I want to give you some real time to think it over. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Oh. Well, then I'll take up your offer of a seat." Gwen sat next to him and the two started to chat.

* * *

Bridgette walked up the cliff slowly, considering what to say to Jacob. A pair of eyes followed her progress.

"_Now, I have to tell him no. That's the only choice I have, right?" Bridgette thought, "I mean, I still love Geoff. Even though, I haven't been sure about anything concerning Geoff recently. But I'm still not going to accept Jacob. I'll just decline and leave quickly. That sounds good."_

Bridgette saw Jacob sitting at the top of the cliff. "Hey, Bridge!"

Bridgette stiffened as he called her Geoff's pet name for her. "Please don't call me that."

"Sorry. Bridgette, then," he said. "Want to sit?"

"No, thanks. I just came to tell you that-"

Jacob interrupted her. "You don't have to answer me yet. I want to give you some real time to think it over. I just wanted to spend some time with you. "

"Oh."

Bridgette and Jacob sat there for a while, chatting.

* * *

Lindsay arrived on the cliff sooner than Jacob expected. The blonde joined Jacob, sitting on the cliff. She snuggled up to him, effectively hiding her face from the camera on the cliff. Her face lost the vapid look. Her eyes took up a cunning glint. "Look buddy," she whispered in his ear. "I know what you're doing and it sure as hell won't work on me." He gasped and pulled away from her. Her face resumed its empty expression as soon as his shoulder was no longer blocking the camera's view of her face.

"You're…. you're not-" Jacob stammered.

Lindsay smiled sweetly. "I'll talk to you sometime, okay?" She trotted off leaving Jacob to stare after her in amazement.

"_Wow. That girl has everyone fooled," he thought, "And she almost fooled me!"_

* * *

The Confessional: And the general consensus is?

Gwen: Jacob is such a nice guy!

________________________

Bridgette: Jacob is really nice!

________________________

Eva: Jacob is a really nice person.

* * *

Noah was sitting in the mess hall reading a book when Heather sat down next to him. When she didn't say anything, he decided to ignore her.

Heather cleared her throat. "Ahem. Aren't you going to talk to me?"

Noah didn't look up from his book. "No. But if you have something to say, then say it."

Heather sighed. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with me when I was drunk and that I slept on you," she said really quickly. "Thank you." She hurried out of the mess hall, leaving Noah wondering what had just happened.

* * *

"There was this one time that I had to wrestle an alligator because I angered a group of Indians and they left me out in the jungle to die. Did you know that I'm an honorary Seminole? Yeah! No joke! I get free drinks at the bar in the casino!** (1)** And there was this other time that I had to fight off a grizzly!" Izzy chattered on and on to DJ.

DJ frowned. He had been hoping to talk to her about what Izzy had said during the first challenge but Izzy wouldn't stop talking about her adventures. He couldn't bring himself to interrupt her because she looked so excited.

Izzy noticed his frown and abruptly stopped talking about her exploits. "Are you okay, DJ?"

"Izzy, remember when you said you loved me? Were you serious?" he asked her.

"Izzy said that? When?"

"During the first challenge. You really don't remember?" he asked her.

"I don't remember anything after I gave you a hug. Izzy really said that? She didn't have some spell on her?"

"Actually, it's entirely possible you had a spell on you. Jacob and Lindsay were hiding in the bushes next to us."

The two sat together in silence.

* * *

"Gwen, I've got a problem," Bridgette told the goth girl. Gwen looked at Bridgette expectantly, ready to listen. "I really need to talk to Geoff."

Gwen laughed. "Come to me with a harder one next time, okay?" Gwen leaned in towards Bridgette. "Here's what you do…."

* * *

The Confessional: The evil one is not who you think.

Courtney: I have to apologize to Harold for trying to hurt him so much at the Playa de Losers. My therapist said that it wasn't a good idea to hold onto so many grudges.

________________________

Harold: Courtney scares me. I've avoided her in this competition but I don't know how long it will be until she snaps and attempts to kill me again.

________________________

Pinkie: I'm starting to wonder if someone is purposefully trying to break up the couples! Trent, Geoff, and Cody were all voted off.

* * *

The campers woke up in the morning, and noticed that it was still dark outside. "Good night campers!" Chris Maclean's voice called over the loudspeaker. "Would the Fire Country army please assemble at the campfire for an elimination ceremony after voting."

The campers were finally all at sitting around the campfire.

"Now, as per usual, I have one less marshmallow than I do camper. Two of you will be walking the Dock of Shame, boarding the Boat of Losers and leaving the show forever!" Chris paused to build anticipation. All the campers rolled their eyes, the effect of his words lost on them. Chris grabbed three marshmallows. "And the first marshmallows go to……

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy, Ezekiel, and Eva!" The three breathed sighs of relief as they grabbed their puffs of sugar goodness. "The next contestants to be safe are…

…

…

…

…

…

Harold, Gwen, and Justin!" Gwen and Harold exchanged a high-five as they popped the marshmallows into their mouths.

"That leaves you three," Chris looked at DJ, Courtney, and Leshawna respectively. DJ started to chew his nails while Courtney looked unbothered. "The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ."

Courtney gasped. "How could you vote me off?" she yelled at her ex-teammates.

"Well, let's see," Gwen started to count reasons off on her fingers. "You were bossy-"

"And mean," interjected Ezekiel.

"And got yourself killed because you trusted your lying boyfriend," Eva offered.

Courtney considered their words. "Okay, I deserved it after I actually_ believed_ Duncan. I'd like to apologize to Harold for-." She was cut off as Chef grabbed her and hauled her away to the boat. The contestants all waved, as she and Leshawna got farther and farther away.

"Well, that sucked," Courtney said candidly. "I'm sorry I voted you off, Leshawna. I wanted to get rid of all the real competition."

Leshawna looked at her strangely. "I'm flattered, I guess."

A familiar blonde head poked out of hiding. "Hey guys!"

"Bridgette?"

* * *

The Confessional: Overprotective boyfriend? Wouldn't have pegged you for one.

Duncan: I'm kind of glad Courtney got voted off. She'll be safer that way.

* * *

Bridgette, Courtney, and Leshawna hopped off the Boat of Losers at the Playa de Losers. Geoff ran towards them, waving. "Hey guys! Welcome to the Playa de Losers!" He looked at the three in confusion. "Bridge, babe, why are you here? I was just watching the elimination ceremony, and you didn't get voted off!" His eyes narrowed. "Did Chris do something?"

Bridgette laughed. "No. I just needed to see you."

"Oh! WOOHOO! You'll make our party even better, Bridge!"

Later that night, after the party, Bridge finally got Geoff alone. "Geoff, I have something to tell you."

"Why so serious, babe?"

She took a deep breath to steady herself. "I want to break up."

Geoff was speechless. "I just can't go out with you any longer," she continued, "I'm sorry." Bridgette turned and walked away from a stunned Geoff.

Chris materialized in front of Bridgette. "You're not supposed to be here. Get on the Boat of Losers and go back. At least you did something good while you were here. Your breakup with Geoff will be great for ratings," he mused.

Bridgette slapped him and left to board the boat.

* * *

Like, like-like? Wow. Suddenly Katie reverts back to elementary school sayings. :)

**(1) **The casino joke is such a Florida thing. The Seminoles are a tribe of Indians in Florida. They run a casino called the Seminole Hard Rock Hotel and Casino.

Well, I finally got to partially reveal Lindsay and Jacob's secrets. Oh. By the way, send your brains back to Trent's party. Remember when Gwen and Trent had that argument? Well, Gwen had the totally wrong idea and thought he knew about Jacob confessing to her. She didn't even pull the plug, it was Jacob!

Well, I'm done with another challenge and elimination. This one was really easy to write after the parties. I'm excited to reveal what new torture Chris thought up for the campers.

A/N: Okay, I'd just like to ask everyone to read my other story, I'm Here for You. It's what is happening at the Playa de Losers after this. I know that at some point, I promised a Playa de Losers chapter, but I kind of lied. So now I have a new story. Check it out guys!


	15. The Super Epic Pirate Saga

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own this.

* * *

Duncan got up and stumbled out of the cabin queasily. He stopped short at the sight of the open sea.

"_I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat! I'm on a motherf---ing boat!"_**(1)**

He walked unsteadily back into the cabin and saw Pinkie and Harold still sleeping. Duncan huddled on his bed and tried to not to be sick.

* * *

Noah grabbed the piece of paper that was taped to the door of his cabin.

Dear Contestants,

Welcome to the Seas of Chris! You are now all pirates. Search the seas for the legendary Maclean treasure! The first to find it wins immunity. You have a map of the Seas of Chris in your moneybox. There is also 100 gold in your moneybox. If you need more, steal from the rest of the people in the game. Make sure to record your thoughts in the Confessional below deck! The teams are as follows:

Duncan. Pinkie, and Harold with the ship, The Nerd

Izzy, Heather, and Noah with the ship, The Crazy

Jacob, Bridgette, Gwen, and Lindsay with the ship, The Airhead

Eva, Ezekiel and Katie with the ship, The Homeschooled

DJ, Justin, and Sadie with the ship, The Scaredy-cat

Good luck!

Chris

Izzy read the note over Noah's shoulder. "Ooooh! We're pirates! We're going to have a Super Epic Pirate Saga!"

Heather rubbed her temples as Noah contemplated bashing his head against the wall repeatedly.

* * *

**Justin, DJ, and Sadie: The Scaredy-cat**

"Do either of you know how to steer a boat?" Justin asked his teammates. DJ and Sadie shook their heads no.

"I did find this under the moneybox though," Sadie said holding up a book.

"Pirate Ships for Dummies," Justin read, "That'll be helpful."

* * *

**Eva, Ezekiel and Katie: The Homeschooled**

"Eva, do you want to steer?" Ezekiel asked.

Eva was deep in thought. "Huh? Oh, uh, sure, Homeschool."

"Are you okay, Eva?" Ezekiel looked concerned. He bent over and felt her forehead. "Are you sick?"

Eva slapped his hand away. "I'm fine! Leave me alone." She walked away quickly, her face bright red.

Katie watched the whole exchange from where she sat reading 'Pirate Ships for Dummies.'

"_If I didn't know better," she thought, "I would think she liked him."_

_

* * *

_

**Jacob, Bridgette, Gwen, and Lindsay: The Airhead**

Jacob looked at the Bridgette, Gwen, and Lindsay as they read 'Pirate Ships for Dummies.'

"_I'm sure it's not a coincidence that I'm with all three of these girls," he thought, "Chris probably hopes for me to slip up. But I'm way beyond the level where this kind of thing bothers you."_

Lindsay's blank expression showed nothing of her true thoughts. _"I better be careful. Con artists like him are usually angry when you figure them out. He'll probably try to ruin my act. But I'm way beyond the level where that kind of thing would trip me up."_

* * *

**Duncan, Pinkie, and Harold: The Nerd**

"I'm sure you've been on a boat before. You weren't seasick then!" Harold said.

"Those were small boats," Duncan replied, green in the face, "I hate big boats."

Pinkie was studying the map. She looked up from it and interrupted the conversation. "I say we head to the closest island to us."

"Which is?" Harold asked.

"I don't know where we are," Pinkie replied.

"Then looking at that map is _really_ helpful," Duncan said sarcastically.

"Don't say things that don't help. Gosh!" Harold glared at Duncan.

"Let's just sail until we find something. I'll steer," Pinkie told them.

* * *

**Izzy, Heather, and Noah: The Crazy**

The three new pirates had managed to catch sight of a nearby island quite quickly and had started to docked there.

"Hey!" A man called up to them. "I need five gold and your names for you to dock here!"

Noah jumped off their ship and gave the man what he needed. Izzy started to run off towards the town.

"Izzy! Wait-"Heather started to call out. She stopped, realizing that even if Izzy heard her she probably wouldn't listen.

Heather read a sign as they entered the town. It read: Welcome to the island of Robe en la Noche! The two walked down a street and saw two sword shops. They entered one of them. The sleazy looking man behind the counter greeted them. "Wot can I do fer you two on this fine day?"

"We'd like to buy three swords. Nothing fancy, please." Heather informed him.

"I've got jest the thing for you." The shopkeeper pulled out a few swords. "New, and made for beginners. I hope I'm not wrong in assumin' yer beginners?"

"No, we are," Heather answered.

"Good. They're 50 gold each."

"Wha-!" Heather was cut off by Noah.

"There's no way we're paying that much for those dinky looking swords. We'll give you 10 gold each."

"I'd be practically giving away the swords at 10 gold! You'd bankrupt me. 40 gold."

"10 gold," Noah insisted.

"I can't give it to you for 10 gold! 30 gold."

"No," Noah sighed, "If you insist on such exorbitant prices, we'll have to take our business to the shop across the street."

"Fine, fine! You twisted my arm! I'll give 'em to you for 15 gold."

"Deal." Noah handed over the money and took the swords. "Now do you know where we could buy a gun in town?"

The shopkeeper looked at him in confusion. "Wot's a gun?" he asked.

* * *

The Confessional: No guns?

Noah: Chris took guns out of a pirate challenge? What's the fun in that?

________________________

Heather: So we have cannons on our ship, but no guns. That makes a _whole_ lot of sense, Chris.

________________________

Chris: Well, I thought that guns would make it too easy for them to kill each other! Besides, sword fighting is so much more fun to watch. The ratings will go sky-high!

* * *

**Duncan, Pinkie, and Harold: The Nerd**

Duncan stretched after he left the ship. "Wow, it feels so good to be off that thing!"

"Don't move!" Suddenly, they were surrounded by soldiers pointing swords at the three. "Pirates are not welcome here."

Duncan smiled winningly. "But we're not pirates!"

One of the soldiers laughed coldly. "Don't lie to us!" He pointed at the flag flying from their ship. Duncan finally noticed that it was the Jolly Roger.

The soldiers marched Duncan, Pinkie, and Harold to the jail. They were all thrown into a cell. A dirty looking man looked at them. "Welcome to the Encarcele Isla jail. Are you three all pirates?"

* * *

**Jacob, Bridgette, Gwen, and Lindsay: The Airhead**

The crew of The Airhead were running around, desperately trying to make the ship go in one direction. "I'm coming about!" Jacob yelled from the wheel. Lindsay turned around just as Jacob turned the wheel. She was hit by a large piece of wood that pushed her off the ship. She held onto the thing that had hit her and dangled above the ocean.

"Lindsay!" Bridgette yelled as Gwen sighed.

* * *

**Eva, Ezekiel, and Katie: The Homeschooled**

"Land ho!" Katie yelled. She scurried down the rigging from the crows nest. Eva stood at the wheel and slowly brought the ship towards the island, Isla de Ladrones. They saw The Scaredy-cat in the port. An idea occurred to Eva.

"How about we steal some money from them while we're here?" she suggested.

"Sounds good, eh."

The crew of The Scaredy-cat returned to their ship after buying some swords in town. They saw The Homeschooled leaving the port. Eva caught sight of them.

"So long, suckers!" she called back to them.

"Why are we suckers?" DJ asked.

"DJ, what did we leave in the ship?" Sadie asked him slowly.

"Everything except 75 gold. Oh." He realized what had happened.

"Um, guys, I think the ship is sinking," Justin said in dismay.

The Homeschooled arrived at another island. The three stood on the shore, looking at the map.

"I think this island is this one," Katie said, pointing at a dot on the map. "It's uninhabited."

"Castor asesino. Is that in another language?" Eva commented.

Ezekiel paled. "I hope that's a joke, eh."

"You hope what's a joke?" Eva asked him.

"Um, guys-" Katie tried to say.

Eva interrupted her. "One second, Katie. You hope what's a joke?"

"Well, in Spanish that means Killer Beaver."

"Um, guys-"

Eva interrupted her again. "Could you wait just one second, Katie! I'm sure it's just a joke of Chris', Homeschool."

"Guys, this is important. That name isn't a joke," Katie said, sounding panicked.

Ezekiel and Eva turned and looked into the beady eyes of a giant beaver. The three started to run away, screaming, as the rodent charged.

* * *

**Izzy, Heather, and Noah: The Crazy**

Heather and Noah trudged through the streets of the town. It was getting dark and they were looking for Izzy.

"Can we just ditch her?" Heather said.

"As much as I would love to, we need her to help us with the ship. Having only two people would be a huge disadvantage."

"Looking for her all day has also put us at a huge disadvantage!"

Izzy chose that moment to finally pop up in front of them. "Hey guys!"

"Where have you been?" Heather yelled at her angrily.

"Oh, I found someone who says he'll take us to the treasure!" She bounded into a nearby pub with Noah and Heather reluctantly following her. The inside of the pub was chaotic, to say the least. There was a huge brawl near the bar. Izzy led them right through it, throwing a few random punches at people as she went. "There he is!" Izzy pointed to a guy in a red tracksuit sitting at the bar. Noah and Heather's jaws dropped as Tyler turned around.

* * *

**DJ, Justin, and Sadie: sans The Scaredy-cat**

"What do we do?" Sadie asked as the three watched the last of The Scaredy-cat disappeared into the harbor.

"I guess we steal a ship from someone else?" DJ suggested.

"If anyone comes, then we'll do that," Sadie said. "What do you think, Justin?"

"Huh?" Justin dragged his eyes away from his image in the water. "What are we talking about?"

* * *

The Confessional: You feel guilty?

Sadie: Wow, Justin is really into his own image. (She smiles dreamily) but he is unnaturally gorgeous. (She realizes what she just said.) Don't tell Ezekiel I said that!

________________________

Justin: Thankfully, Katie wasn't there to see what I just did.

* * *

**Jacob, Bridgette, Gwen, and Lindsay: The Airhead**

"I see a ship!" Bridgette called from the crows nest.

"Prepare the cannons!" Jacob ordered.

"Wow Joe, you're really getting into this!" Lindsay ran off to do as he said.

"_What does she mean by that?" he wondered. _He searched her words for hidden meaning.

Lindsay laughed to herself. _"I bet he's totally freaking out right now! He'll search everything that I say for some sort of meaning beyond the simple one. I am so far out of his league that he didn't have a prayer in hoping to trick me."_

* * *

**Izzy, Heather, and Noah: The Crazy**

Izzy had already prepared the cannons in record time. Apparently, not all of the stories she had been telling on the trip about her pirate adventures were completely bogus.

"So, Tyler, why are you here?" Noah asked the clumsy athlete.

"I wanted to join the competition to get Lindsay to take me back. She dumped me after the competition was over and she figured out who I was. I was in a full body cast when the show started so I couldn't compete. Chris wouldn't let me actually on the show but said I could be in some of the challenges. That's good enough for me."

Noah looked at him in shock. "Wait, let me get this straight. You came back willingly."

"Yep."

"To get your girlfriend back?"

"Yep."

"Okay. And you know where the treasure is?"

"Not exactly, no." Tyler smiled sheepishly. "But I do know who knows where it is!"

"And who is that?"

"A hermit who lives on some island, alone. I heard Chris talking about it. I think it's called Beaver Island or something? Anyway, it's populated by killer beavers."

"Lovely."

"They're within range!" Heather called down from the main deck.

They heard a boom and a splash. "They're shooting at us!" Heather yelled.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Noah muttered.

Izzy started to sing as she lit the fuses on the cannons. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!"

The Confessional: Those pesky killer beavers!

Noah: Only Chris would put killer beavers to guard the place we need to go.

________________________

Izzy: That song is so catchy! (She starts to sing.) We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot! Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!

* * *

**Eva, Ezekiel, and Katie: The Homeschooled**

After escaping from the beaver, the three teens decided to do something other than search for the treasure blindly.

"It's settled then!" Katie declared, "We'll go to the nearest inhabited island and asked around to see if anyone knows about the Maclean treasure."

* * *

**Izzy, Heather, and Noah: The Crazy**

Izzy scrambled around, manning all the cannons. All of the others were on the main deck, getting ready to board the other vessel.

Suddenly, a scream was heard as one of Izzy's cannonballs hit The Airhead. Tyler recognized the voice. "Lindsay!" he bellowed. Tyler unsheathed his sword and cut one of the ropes attached to the mast. He grabbed it and attempted to swing over to The Airhead. However, he misjudged the distance and let go too early. Tyler smashed into the side of The Airhead and sank like a stone into the ocean.

Heather looked in horror at the sunken Tyler. Noah, on the other hand, was nonchalant.

"Whatever," Noah said," He had told me everything he knew anyway."

"Oh," Heather said, her worry disappearing, "Then it's okay."

The crew of The Airhead, sans Lindsay and Bridgette, boarded The Crazy. A sad little sword fight started. The four teenagers waved their swords at each other clumsily and attempted to run each other through.

"Awww, forget this," Noah said, "We all suck anyway." He threw his sword towards Gwen like a javelin. It went through her and she disappeared.

The two others chucked the swords at each other. Heather bent over to retrieve her sword and was skewered by Jacob. Noah came up behind Jacob and stabbed him. Heather and Jacob disappeared, both of their swords clanging to the ground.

Below the decks, there was a rather one way fight going on. As Lindsay and Bridgette tried to figure out how they shot the cannon the first time, Izzy was filling their ship with holes. One of her shots brought down The Airhead's mast and another made a hole in their hull.

Lindsay noticed that water was coming into the hold. "Um, Bertha, that water isn't a good thing, right?"

Bridgette didn't bother to answer as she ran onto the main deck to get off the sinking ship. She noticed the lifeboat attached to the side of the ship. "Help me untie this, Lindsay!" Lindsay hurried over and together the two girls managed to untie the knots securing the lifeboat. The lifeboat dropped into the ocean and started to float away. The girls stared at it in dismay. "Do you think we shouldn't have untied it, Brianna?"

The Crazy turned and started to sail away. The two girls stood where they were, unable to do anything, until they were swimming in the ocean. A wave went over their heads and the two girls were gone.

* * *

**Justin, DJ, and Sadie: sans The Scaredy-cat**

The ex-crew of The Scaredy-cat had gotten tired of waiting for a ship to arrive. It was getting dark so they decided to rent a room in an inn with the remaining 10 gold that they had. They were hanging around in the bar across the street when they saw Eva, Ezekiel, and Katie enter the inn. The three quickly vacated the bar and raced to the harbor.

* * *

**Duncan, Pinkie, and Harold: The Nerd**

"Finally! We're free!" Duncan smiled for the first time in several hours. "Why didn't I think of bribing the prison guards earlier?"

"Well, because you were too busy yelling at me for no reason," Harold said bitterly.

"It wasn't for no reason," Duncan snarled, "You were being an idiot!"

"Stop it!" Pinkie yelled at them. The two guys shut up and glowered at each other.

* * *

The Confessional: Still holding a grudge, eh?

Duncan: Just because Princess forgives him doesn't mean that I have to.

________________________

Harold: The guy fed me my underwear in a sandwich! There is no way I'm going to forget that any time soon.

The teams dropped off to sleep in the various parts of the Seas of Chris.

* * *

Day 2

**Eva, Ezekiel, and Katie: sans The Homeschooled**

Eva, Ezekiel, and Katie stared in shock at the empty space in the harbor where The Homeschooled used to be.

"They stole our ship!" yelled Eva.

"Who's they, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"I don't know, Homeschool, but when I find out, they're going to get it." Eva cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"Well, thankfully there are a lot more ships in the harbor now. I don't recognize the names on any of them, so they're obviously not from any of our teammates. Let's just steal one of them!"

Eva smirked. "I like the way you think."

The Confessional: Too bad, so sad

Katie: I feel really bad that we lost the ship because the only reason we slept in town last night was because I didn't want to sleep in the cabin. It was hard to sleep with all the rocking the ship was doing.

Eva picked a ship called The Hawk for them to steal. Ezekiel and Katie snuck onto the ship and made sure there wasn't anyone on it while Eva cut the ropes that attached it to the harbor. However, their plan went a little south when someone noticed that they were sailing away.

"Hey! Someone's stealin' Cap'n Black's ship!"

Ezekiel watched the sailors near the dock run for their ships. "Wow, Chris put a lot of detail into this, eh?"

"A little too much detail if you ask me," Eva said, focusing on getting them out of there as fast as possible.

* * *

The Confessional: A fleet? Really?

Katie: After a minute, we had almost a whole fleet of ships chasing us! Is this Cap'n Black guy so important?

________________________

Eva: I'm starting to get really good at steering the ship! Okay, so I didn't lose those guys right away, but they didn't catch up immediately either.

* * *

**Duncan, Pinkie, and Harold: The Nerd**

Duncan and Harold were sitting on opposite sides of the ship fuming.

Pinkie looked over her shoulder at them. She sighed. "We're going to be landing at Castor asesino in a minute.

* * *

The Confessional: Really great insults, guys. Really.

Duncan: That guy is such an annoying nerd!

________________________

Harold: That guy is such an idiot!

* * *

The three docked at the island and walked up the beach towards a hut on a hill. They didn't notice the beaver charging at them until they heard him right behind them. All three of them glanced behind them and started to run for their lives to the hut. Pinkie got there first and tried to open the door. When that didn't work, she pulled off one of her bracelets and smashed the door open. They all ran inside and Pinkie closed the door. She held it shut until she heard the beaver go away.

* * *

The Confessional: I don't believe my eyes.

Duncan: Did I really see her break the door open with her bare hands?

________________________

Harold: I could have sworn she broke the door open…

* * *

Pinkie walked over to the man huddled in the corner. He was wearing a robe with a hood that covered most of his face. "Are you okay?"

"You! You broke down my door!" he shrank away from Pinkie.

Pinkie smiled at him reassuringly. "No, the lock must have been old. It opened when I jiggled it," she lied smoothly.

"It sure looked like you broke it,' the man muttered. Pinkie glared at Harold and Duncan as they nodded in agreement.

"Well, it doesn't matter. All we want is to ask you some questions about the Maclean treasure."

The hermit smirked. "Well then, you'll have to pay up."

She sighed and gave him all of their gold. He looked at it distastefully. "Is this all you got? 100 gold? You're not getting anything out of me."

Duncan grabbed the guy and held a knife to his throat. "Either you tell us, or I'll kill you."

Pinkie and Harold's jaws dropped at this sudden turn of events. The hermit squirmed but had no hope of escaping Duncan.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you! It's hidden in the uncharted territory! There's an island in there!"

Harold looked at the map and saw no uncharted territory. The hermit sighed and pulled a string on the map, showing the uncharted territory on the opposite side of the Sea of Chris.

"Let's get going then," Pinkie suggested.

"I'm going to stay here. I have a plan to put everyone off the track," Duncan said, "Can I borrow your robe?" he asked the hermit.

* * *

The Confessional: Harsh, dude!

Duncan: I stole this knife off some guy in the prison. I guess threatening that guy was kind of harsh but this is virtual reality so obviously, the people aren't real.

________________________

Harold: While I hate the guy, Duncan's plan is pretty awesome.

________________________

Pinkie: Where in the world did Duncan get that knife?

* * *

**Izzy and Noah: The Crazy**

"I'm pretty sure that asesino means beaver," Noah said he and Izzy walked up the hill to the hut. Izzy tried the door and it swung open easily. A hooded figure was waiting for them.

"Do you know where the treasure is?" Izzy asked him.

The hermit nodded and pointed at a spot on a map on the wall. Izzy and Noah got closer to read it. "Encarcele Isla," Noah read. "I feel like that means something bad…."

Duncan smiled under the hood as the two left for Encarcele Isla.

* * *

**Justin, DJ, and Sadie: The Homeschooled**

The new crew of The Homeschooled had sailed through the night to get to their destination. They were headed for the island, Cappuci.

* * *

The Confessional: No more messing around!

Justin: Now that we've got another ship, there is no way I'm going to let this one get sunk!

________________________

DJ: This ship is never getting out of my sight! I will defend it like… like…. Like Izzy would!

* * *

When they arrived on Cappuci, they docked and Sadie went into town to ask about the Maclean treasure.

* * *

**Eva, Ezekiel, and Katie: The Hawk **

"What do you think we should do?" Katie asked, "These guys aren't going to be giving up any time soon."

Eva had sailed The Hawk over half of the Sea of Chris and the ships were still following them.

"Drop the anchor, eh."

Katie stared at Ezekiel. "What?"

"Drop the anchor, eh!" he said louder.

"No, I heard you, I was confused at why you'd say that."

Ezekiel smiled craftily. "I'm going to parley."

* * *

The Confessional: And we have a movie buff!

Ezekiel: Okay, I did get that out of Pirates of the Caribbean. Sadie made me watch it a bunch of times. It's her favorite movie, eh.

________________________

Katie: I'll bet he got that out of Pirates of the Caribbean. It's Sadie's favorite movie.

Ezekiel hung from the riggings and yelled at the ships following them. "I invoke the right of parley!"

A man with a feathered hat and a hook hand stood on the bow of the ship in the front. "Arrrr! What do ye have to parley with?"

Ezekiel smiled. "What do you think? This boat, eh!"

* * *

**Pinkie and Harold: The Nerd**

Pinkie and Harold were entering the uncharted territory.

"Now Harold, we have to be alert! We don't know what we could encounter here," Pinkie told him seriously.

"THE KRAKEN!" Harold yelled.

"Yeah, I guess we could meet the Kraken…."

Harold started to scream like a little girl. He ran below deck to the cannons. Pinkie turned around slowly and caught sight of the giant sea monster rising out of the ocean.

* * *

**Eva, Ezekiel, and Katie: The Hawk**

"Our terms are that you help us on our journey to find the legendary treasure, eh," Ezekiel told the pirate in the feathered hat. The man had turned out to be Captain Black, the pirate whose ship they had stolen.

"What makes ye sure that I won't gun ye down right now for stealing me ship?"

"Well, you wouldn't want to destroy your ship, Captain Black. You would have shot us before if you wanted to do so. Besides, when we find the treasure, you'll get the treasure and the ship, eh."

"Aye, those terms are ship shape with me."

* * *

**Pinkie and Harold: The Nerd**

Pinkie was attempting to cut off the Kraken's many arms as it tried to grab onto the top of the ship. "Harold!" she yelled while slashing at an arm. "Are you almost done loading the cannon?"

She was answered by a large boom. "Did that hit him?" Harold called to her.

Pinkie noticed that the Kraken didn't seem to be trying to drag down the ship anymore. She stuck her head over the edge of the ship and looked down. She saw the Kraken disappearing into the depths of an ocean, creating a giant whirlpool. "Hold on, Harold!" she yelled, running to brace herself against the wheel.

* * *

**Justin, DJ, and Sadie: The Homeschooled**

Sadie jumped onto the ship energetically. "I found someone who knew that some hermit knows where it is!"

"Where is this hermit?" Justin asked.

Sadie's face fell. "That's the bad news. He lives on the island, Castor asesino. It's infested with killer beavers."

"Well, how bad can these beavers be?" DJ said, smiling at his two crew members.

* * *

The Confessional: The Izzy Influence

Sadie: Wow, Izzy's really rubbing off on DJ. I wonder if that's a good thing, or a bad thing?

________________________

DJ: Those beavers sound really scary…. (He starts to look determined.) But I've got to become braver so I can keep up with Izzy!

* * *

**Eva, Ezekiel, and Katie: The Hawk**

"Arrrr! When we get to the island with the treasure, ye three will go in alone. I don't want to lose anymore 'o me crew to the beast inside."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Eva said sarcastically.

* * *

The Confessional: Do you know pirate lingo?

Eva: The designers of this game did a terrible job designing what Captain Black says. He starts every sentence with "Arrrr".

* * *

**Justin, DJ, and Sadie: The Homeschooled**

Justin, DJ, and Sadie were surrounded by the beavers on all sides. The three teens shrank closer and closer together as they stared at the beavers in fear. The beavers charged at them and when they backed up, the three had disappeared.

They materialized into the same camera room they had been inside during the war challenge. Chris was having an argument with the rest of the dead contestants.

"It is so not lame!" Chris said with a pout. "I worked hard on the pirate lingo!"

"Chris, the guy says 'arrrrr!' whenever he says anything," Gwen said.

* * *

**Izzy and Noah: The Crazy**

Izzy and Noah got off the ship and were immediately approached by a group of soldiers. "Don't move!" one of them said. "Pirates are not welcome here!"

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" Izzy yelled, and she jumped into the harbor. Noah sighed and ditched his sword as he jumped in after her.

* * *

**Eva, Ezekiel, and Katie: The Hawk**

"Arrrr! Ye mateys better be careful! The Kraken be in these waters," Captain Black roared to his crew.

"The Kraken's just a myth," Eva scoffed.

Katie looked in the water and noticed a plank floating there.

"The Nerd," Katie read. "I'm not sure the Kraken is a myth here…."

* * *

**Izzy and Noah: The Crazy**

Noah sputtered as he dragged himself out of the water. He collapsed on the sand of the beach.

Izzy stretched. "You're a good swimmer, Noah. You just don't have that much endurance."

Noah glared at her. "You just made me swim around the entire island twice. I'm not a body-builder or a long distance swimmer!"

"That was nothing! Once Izzy had to swim the English Channel to get away-"

Izzy launched into another one of her ludicrous stories as Noah started to fall asleep on the beach.

* * *

**Eva, Ezekiel, and Katie: The Hawk**

"Arrrrr! Ahoy, mateys! Thar be the island we be lookin' for! The Isle of Destiny!"

Eva, Ezekiel, and Katie looked at the island Captain Black was pointing at. It was a giant rock sticking out of the ocean with an entrance to a cave on the side. The three got into a lifeboat and rowed themselves over to the cave. The three slowly entered the cave and walked into the darkness.

"Ezekiel, Captain Black might leave us behind while we're in here," Katie said.

"Oh, he's planning on that, eh," Ezekiel told her. "I heard him telling his crew aboot it. But it doesn't matter because once we have the treasure we win, eh."

They saw a light up ahead. As they got closer, they saw a treasure chest in a ring of moonlight. They also saw Harold and Pinkie running towards the chest. Eva, Ezekiel, and Katie all started to dash for the chest. They were too late. Pinkie touched the chest and the world went black.

Everyone who wasn't dead appeared in the camera room with Chris and the dead.

"I thought you were dead!" Katie said to Pinkie and Harold. "I saw parts of your ship floating in the water!"

"Well, our ship did sink," Harold said, "But Pinkie managed to get us out of the whirlpool somehow."

"Let's watch a replay!" Chris cackled as Pinkie gave him a death glare.

The video screen in front of them flickered, and an image of The Nerd before it sank popped up. Pinkie and Harold were seen in one of the lifeboats on the side. They cut the ropes attaching it to the ship and dropped into the water. Pinkie started to row. The boat rocketed through the water and in no time at all, it was outside the whirlpool.

"Nice work, Pinkie!" Chris said, "As for the rest of you….. you all sucked!"

Interns had to restrain the contestants as they tried to kill Chris.

* * *

Yeah, I'm not going to be able to write much anymore because my pre-school activities have started....

I just finished the longest chapter I've ever written! Congrats to me! 5,000 words!

**(1) **The boat thing is a reference to the Lonely Island song, I'm on a boat. :)


	16. DisrememberRemember

Disclaimer: No, I did not suddenly become super rich overnight and buy the Total Drama Island rights. So I still don't own it. It belongs to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and a whole bunch of other people.

* * *

Chris smiled at the angry contestants. "Now, tonight's voting ceremony will be especially dramatic! Only those who died are going to vote. So that means that everyone who died is up for the vote. You have one hour to cast your vote." The world around the campers went dark and they were suddenly standing in Camp Wawanakwa. They all wandered off to do their own thing.

* * *

Someone approached DJ as he sat nervously in the mess hall. "Could you vote for this person?" they asked.

"Why would I vote with you?" DJ responded.

"Well, I know a lot of people are going to vote for you, and I can convince them to vote for this other person."

DJ broke out in a cold sweat when he heard that people were going to vote for him. "Why do you even want to vote for them? You probably have some sort of grudge."

"Not really. They're just not particularly good at anything."

"Fine. I'll vote with you," DJ said guiltily.

* * *

The same person started to talk to Lindsay. "Could you vote for this person?"

"Why would I even think about voting with you?" Lindsay said \.

"Well, I know a lot of people are going to vote for you, and I can convince them to vote for this other person."

Lindsay laughed inwardly. _"Wow. That is such crap. There is no way you can pull that on me, honey. I'm practically queen of mind games. But I guess I'll vote with her. The person she wants me to vote for is kind of useless."_

"Sure! I'll vote with you." Lindsay smiled vapidly.

* * *

"Would you vote for this person?"

Justin looked at the person asking him incredulously. "Are you crazy? There is no way I would vote her off." He walked away angrily as Heather stared at him in astonishment.

"_Crap," Heather thought._

* * *

All the campers up for elimination watched Chris as he walked towards them with a plate of marshmallows. "Welcome to the fourth elimination ceremony! Now, I have something to announce. We are only having one contestant leave this week."

Everyone's jaws dropped. "Apparently, we were eliminating you suckers too fast," Chris continued, oblivious to everyone's shock. "But there is still a problem with this. We had a tie in the voting."

Somehow, everyone's jaws managed to drop even lower. Chris smiled chipperly. "So, now I will announce which of you is safe from elimination. Then, to make more good TV, we're going to have a competition between the two that tied. The loser will go home." He grabbed a marshmallow.

"Gwen." The goth girl snapped out of her shock to catch the fluffy treat that was flying at her head.

"Bridgette." The surfer girl grabbed hers out of the air and popped it in her mouth. She and Gwen high-fived.

"DJ, Lindsay." The two took their marshmallows.

"Justin." The hottie grabbed his marshmallow but didn't eat it. (He wouldn't want to eat sugar! It can cause acne.)

"And the last person to be safe before the competition is……"

…

…

…

…

…

"Jacob."

Sadie looked utterly confused. "What did I ever do to make you guys vote me off?"

"Nothing. That's the point. You never really do anything and you aren't really athletic," Heather informed her while filing her nails. Sadie glared at her.

"Girls, the competition is to find the metal case that contains an immunity pass. They are hidden all around the island. Bring the immunity pass back here. When I say go, you guys can start. Ready, set-"

"Umm, Chris, they've already left," Bridgette told him.

Chris finally noticed that the two girls had run off as soon as he had finished explaining.

* * *

Heather saw a case on the dock. She and Sadie both dashed for it. Heather got there first and opened the case quickly. She threw it aside as soon as she saw it was empty. Sadie and Heather both decided that they wouldn't get anything done if they searched near their competitor. The two went opposite directions, with Sadie going towards the cabins and Heather going towards the mess hall.

Ezekiel caught sight of Sadie running towards the cabins. "What happened, eh?" He followed her.

"I have to win a competition against Heather to stay on the show," Sadie explained while opening another case that was inside the ex-Screaming Bass cabin. The case was empty and Sadie got up to look for another one. "I've got to find a case with an immunity pass in it."

"I'll help, eh!" Ezekiel gave Sadie an encouraging smile. She kissed him happily and left to find another case.

"_Wow," he thought, "I ought to help her more often."_

He went to find the case.

* * *

Noah was reading in the mess hall when Heather barged in. He watched her, interested, as she proceeded to look under all the tables. "What are you doing?" he asked.

An idea occurred to Heather as she opened her mouth to answer. "If I tell you, you have to help me."

Noah went back to reading his book. "I don't want to know that badly."

Heather looked at him desperately. "Come on! You've got to help me. Sadie probably has bunches of people helping her because they actually like her!"

Noah grinned wickedly. "Say, 'Please help me, wonderful, sexy King Noah'," he told her.

Heather gasped. "No way!"

He smirked. "No help for you, then."

Heather gritted her teeth. "Please help me, wonderful, sexy King Noah," she said as quickly as possible.

"Thank you. Now that the entire viewing world has heard you say that, what am I helping you with?"

* * *

Ezekiel ran into the woods to look for more cases. He quickly sighted one high up in a tree. He climbed the tree and reached for the case hung from the branch. He heard a cracking noise and suddenly, the branch was no longer attached to the tree.

Heather and Noah were walking into the forest when Ezekiel fell from the tree next to them onto Heather. Heather fell to the ground with Ezekiel on top of her.

"_My lips….something….. soft….." Ezekiel thought._

He opened his eyes and saw Heather's face in front of his. He heard a gasp and looked up to see Sadie looking at him, her eyes wide with horror. She started to cry and ran away. Ezekiel got up and chased her.

Noah looked down at Heather. Her face was contorted in a mix of horror, shock, and anger. To his surprise, she burst into tears. He stood there awkwardly. For once, he was at a complete loss for what to do.

"_Erm. Maybe I should comfort her?" he thought uneasily._

He sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she yelled at him.

He decided to ignore that. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I said, nothing," she sniffled.

"You wouldn't be crying if there wasn't anything wrong."

"I'm not crying. It's hay fever."

He almost laughed at how ridiculous she was being. "Well, then what's causing your hay fever?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Pollen."

Noah lost all patience with her. "Okay, either you tell me what's wrong or I'll make _sure_ you lose this competition."

Heather dried her tears. "I'm…. such a horrible person."

"Did that just occur to you?"

Heather glared at him. "You're horrible too."

He smirked at her. "No, I'm annoying, judgmental, and sarcastic. There's a difference."

"I hate you."

"And I care why?"

She continued to glare at him. "I won't tell you why I'm upset if you don't stop being like that."

"Like what?" he gave her an innocent look. "I'm just being myself."

"Then stop being yourself," she told him coldly.

He rolled his eyes as she continued. "I hate doing such mean things to people. Imagine how Ezekiel would feel if Sadie was voted off? I tried to get her kicked off instead of me."

"You could stop doing mean things. That just might work," Noah said sarcastically.

"I can't. It's my instinct to be mean. Nobody likes me anyway."

"I'm sure someone likes you."

Heather looked at him with a puppy dog look in her eyes. "Do you like me?"

Noah considered the question. "Sure. I guess I like you."

* * *

"Sadie!" Ezekiel yelled after his girlfriend. "Wait for me, eh!"

She whirled towards him with a terrifying look on her face. "I don't wait for backstabbing guys who cheat on their girlfriends." She turned and kept walking.

"But Sadie, what you saw was nothing! Let me explain!"

She stopped and turned to him. "You have ten seconds to explain. This better be good."

"I fell out of a tree and landed on Heather, eh! It was totally an accident. I only love you!"

Her expression softened. "You… love me?"

Ezekiel looked down in embarrassment. "Yeah."

"I love you too, Zeke!" She ran to him and started to kiss him.

* * *

Noah and Heather started to walk, looking for the case. While they found and opened several cases, none of them had the immunity pass in it. Noah suddenly saw something behind Heather. He pushed her out of the way and received a blow on the head from Sadie. He crumpled to the ground.

"Why'd he do that?" Sadie mused.

"You…. are…. so… DEAD!" Heather snarled. She noticed the case that Sadie had used to hit Noah and lunged for it. Sadie remained rooted in place in terror after Heather's proclamation. Heather managed to snatch the case from Sadie's hands and opened it while running away. The immunity pass was taped to the inside. Heather pulled it off and ditched the case. Sadie started to chase after her.

Screaming was heard from behind them and the two turned their heads while running. Ezekiel was seen, running from Fuzzy Wuzzums. The three ran desperately for camp, trying to outrun the bear.

"Why in the world did Chris put the bear here? It's virtual reality, for Pete's sake! It doesn't need to be as dangerous as the real world!" Sadie yelled.

They got to the camp and the bear chased them to the cabins. All of them managed to get onto the roof of one of the cabins.

"Chris!" Heather hollered. "I've got the pass. Get rid of the bear!"

* * *

**In the real world**

Chris sighed and typed something on his computer. On the screen, the bear gradually disappeared. He started to speak into the microphone on his headset.

* * *

**In the virtual world**

Chris' voice blared from the loudspeaker. "Congratulations, Heather. You have won the competition. Sadie, please board the Boat of Losers.

Sadie glared at Heather and got off the roof. She slowly walked the Dock of Shame and boarded the Boat of Losers. All the contestants except Noah gathered to see her off. They all waved until they could no longer see her.

Heather suddenly realized something. "NOAH!" she screamed. She sprinted to the woods. Most of the contestants looked confused.

"Oh, no," Ezekiel said, remembering Sadie talking about getting even with Heather. He thought hard and also remembered stepping over something on the ground while running.

He ran after Heather into the woods.

"I'm confused. What happened to Nick?" Lindsay asked.

Her question was soon answered as Ezekiel and Heather came out of the woods carrying Noah. He was out cold.

* * *

Noah was sitting in the bleachers at the dodgeball game that had convinced everyone to vote him off. He looked around and saw all of his ex-teammates surrounding him. Heather and Lindsay were dressed in cheerleading uniforms and were doing the splits in front of them.

"N-O-A-H!" they chanted. "Yeah, we will get in your face! He's the one to take us to victory! VICTORY!"

Heather smiled at him. She hopped over and kissed him. "Good luck!" Noah wasn't the least fazed by this. She sprouted devil horns and sat in his lap.

Duncan was shielding Courtney from the dodgeballs flying at them. She had latched onto his back and was crying. "Duncie? Duncie?" she cried.

The world started to spin and Noah suddenly found himself falling through the air into darkness.

"I remember…. I remember!" he screamed. His head shot up from his pillow, frightening Heather, who was sitting next to him holding his hand. She snatched her hand from his. He looked around him and saw that he was in the infirmary.

"What do you remember?" Heather asked him.

"I remembered that…" he trailed off.

"_I can't tell her… It isn't any of my business and I wasn't supposed to remember. Damn! I've got to talk to Duncan," he thought._

"I don't remember what it was that I remembered," he told her. His head started to throb and he winced. "I hate Chris. This feels way too realistic."

"I'm going to kill Sadie, when I see her," Heather said with a menacing look on her face.

Noah laughed. "Well, you did kiss her boyfriend."

"But she hurt you," Heather said shortly.

"That's unexpectedly nice of you."

"I'm not doing that for you!" Heather told him.

Noah rolled his eyes. "I'm sure."

"I'm not!" Heather smacked him.

"Ow!" Noah said theatrically. "Don't hurt the injured! I almost gave my life for you. Sadie could have killed me!"

Heather started to snicker. "Yeah, sure. She really could have killed you. Oh, and I'm going to die if I get a hangnail."

"I always wondered why you were constantly filing your nails."

She smacked him again. "Shut up!"

* * *

A/N: YES! Good Lindsay lines! And great banter :) I'm super excited about this chapter, even though it was a little short.


	17. Maclean's Gate

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all of it's characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all others associated with the show. No profit is being made off of this story.

Yeah, I don't own Baldur's Gate either. I don't even know who that belongs to.... Nintendo, or someone? (Pardon my ignorance. I give you permission to give scathing reviews about me not knowing who that belongs to. Really, I wouldn't mind!)

* * *

(Chris is narrating)

Last week on Total Drama Virtual…

The contestants went on a quest for the Maclean treasure in the Seas of Chris. They met carnivorous beavers, the Kraken, and a pirate captain in an episode that was great for ratings! Finally, Heather and Sadie battled it out. Heather emerged victorious and claimed the final spot on this weeks episode of

Total!

Drama!

Virtual!

* * *

The contestants were awakened by the sound of an airplane flying overhead. They all got up, cursing Chris, and went outside. However, when they were outside, there was no airplane in sight. Chris stood there waiting for them.

"Do you guys like your new wake-up call?" He grinned at them.

The campers would have tried to do something to him, but they were too sleepy.

Chris was slightly disappointed that his words provoked no reaction in the normally volatile campers. He continued, slightly miffed. "We have another challenge today. It's a fighting video game! You'll all be competing in teams of two. One will be in the game and the other will control them. The first team to win the game will have immunity." He turned and pointed at a building that popped into existence behind them. "The challenge will be held there."

All the contestants walked into the large, black building. Inside, there were several stations with a large screen, a controller, and two seats. They all stood by the entrance, waiting for instructions. However, Chris never entered the building. They heard his voice, seemingly coming from nowhere. "Contestants, I will now announce your partners. Noah and Ezekiel, Izzy and DJ, Pinkie and Harold, Jacob and Bridgette, Heather and Gwen, Lindsay and Eva, Katie and Justin, Duncan and Tyler. Take your seats with your partners."

* * *

The Confessional: Post-Challenge Recordings

Noah: I'm starting to wonder why Chris puts some of these people together. I mean, some of them are pretty obviously just because they fight a lot. Some of them come right out of left field. Does he know something we don't or is he just putting these people together randomly?

________________________

Izzy: Izzy was really really happy that she was with DJ!

________________________

Heather: Why did I have to be with Goth girl?

________________________

Duncan: Tyler isn't even in this game! Why was I his partner?

* * *

"Tyler?" Lindsay said.

The lovable jock jumped out of one of the seats. "Hey babe!"

"Why are you here?" the blonde asked him.

"I came to get you to take me back!"

"The answer is still no, Taylor."

Tyler looked depressed and sat back down in a seat. His face suddenly brightened. "Could I convince you to say yes?"

"No." Lindsay killed his hopes.

"Why is he here?" Duncan asked.

"He was in the last challenge too," Noah said.

"But my question is, why is he here?" Duncan said slowly.

"Chris," Noah told him, to explain.

In a minute, all the contestants were sitting down in their teams. As soon as they were ready, Noah, Izzy, Pinkie, Bridgette, Heather, Lindsay, Justin, and Duncan all dropped unconscious. Chris' voice was heard again. "Make sure to read your instruction booklets!" The aforementioned instruction booklets appeared on the conscious member of each team's lap.

* * *

The Confessional: What is with these moves?

Jacob: I've played fighting video games before, but these moves are weird. Bridgette's special attacks include Surfboard Smash and Make-out Mania! Who came up with these?

________________________

Eva: While Lindsay is absolutely useless in real life, in this game her special attacks look pretty good.

________________________

Tyler: Maybe if I impress Lindsay in this game, she'll take me back! Duncan's special attacks seem pretty strong.

________________________

Ezekiel: I'm not very good at video games, eh.

________________________

Gwen: (She starts to read from the instruction booklet.) If your character is strongly opposed to whatever you're doing and tries to fight it, you will lose control of them. (She looks straight at the camera.) I'm screwed.

________________________

Harold: I've played plenty of video games in my time, but these controllers are weird! They have waaaaaay too many buttons.

________________________

Chris: We tried to make all the characters in this game based off how they are in reality. (He smirks evilly.)

* * *

Instruction Booklet

**Controlling your character**

Moving around: Move the Control Stick in the direction that you want your character to walk.

Attacking: To attack press the A button. If no weapon is equipped your character will punch. The B button will make your character kick.

Aiming: When a bow is equipped, hold down the A button to rotate while standing in place. Push the A button again to fire. When you add points to your accuracy as an archer it becomes easier to aim.

Jumping: To jump, press the C button.

Talking: To talk to people, press the H button in front of them. You can also use the H button to interact with other objects, such as doors or chests.

Healing: To use a Healing Potion to restore some of your health, press the D button.

Rejuvenation: To use a Rejuvenation Potion to restore some of your Magic Points, press the E button.

To cast a spell: Select it in the Spell Selection menu. Press the F button to view it. Select your spell. Afterwards, press the G button to use the selected spell. Remember that using the spells depletes your Magic Points!

Saving: To save, press the A button in front of a save station. The save stations are the yellow boxes that say "Save Station" on them. If you die, you will return to the last place you saved.

To access the Pause Menu: Press the Pause/Start button. On the screen will be the following options:

Inventory

Map

Character Stats

Return to game

**Common Questions**

What are Exp. Points?

Exp. Points are experience points. You get them every time you defeat a monster or finish a quest. When you get a certain number of experience points you will level up.

What is leveling up?

Leveling up will make your character stronger. They will gain stat points. If they are a mage they will gain one point that you can use to make any one of their magic attacks stronger. If they are an archer you will gain a point towards their accuracy.

What are Character Stats?

Character Stats include Strength, Intelligence, Wisdom, Accuracy, Dexterity, and Constitution. Your character has a certain number of points in each section. Every time you level up, you gain one experience point.

Strength: Characters with a higher Strength do more damage to their enemies and can carry more weight than weaker characters.

Intelligence: Characters with a higher Intelligence regenerate Magic Points faster and gain more Magic Points when they level up.

Wisdom: The higher you character's Wisdom is, the more experience points you character will get when they kill monsters or finish quests.

Accuracy: When your character's Accuracy passes 20, they get a "cheat line" that tells you exactly where your long range attacks are going to hit.

Dexterity: Characters with a high Dexterity move faster.

Constitution: Characters with high Constitution have more health and regenerate health faster.

* * *

**Inside the game: Lindsay**

Lindsay got up from the ground slowly. Her head throbbed. _"What the hell is wrong with Chris?" _She heard snarling from around her. She was surrounded by strange wolfmen with sharp teeth that looked ready to pounce. _"Great. Just great."_ She started to scream.

**In the game room: Eva**

Eva looked up from her booklet when she heard screaming. On her screen, Lindsay was desperately trying to avoid getting sliced into pieces by the wolfmen. "Crap!" She grabbed the controller and started to fight.

**Inside the game: Lindsay**

Lindsay's body started to move on its own. She punched the first wolfman twice and it fell to the ground, unconscious. _"Thank God, Eva," she thought, relieved. _The blonde continued to punch and kick all the other wolfmen until she was the last one standing.

**In the game room: Eva**

Eva looked at the screen happily. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." On the screen, the wolfmen started to get back up. "Or not." She pushed the control stick so that Lindsay started to run away towards a town in the distance.

* * *

**Inside the game: Noah**

Noah contemplated the scenery around him as Ezekiel used his body to punch the wolfmen. _"Why do the graphics suck so much? I can practically count every pixel on that tree over there!" _

The wolfmen started to get up from the ground. _"Great. Chris had to make them some sort of weird zombie wolfmen."_ One of the wolfmen sank his teeth into Noah's neck.

**In the game room: Ezekiel**

"Shoot!" Ezekiel yelled as his screen went dark. The words "Game Over, Try again?" showed up. Ezekiel selected "Yes" and Noah and the wolfmen appeared again.

* * *

**Inside the game: Pinkie**

Harold had quickly discovered that the wolfmen came back to life no matter how many times you defeated them so Pinkie was running towards the town with the wolfmen hot on her heels.

"_The graphics in this game really suck_," _Pinkie thought as she banged on the village gate._

**In the game room: Harold**

Harold looked at the screen, out of ideas. _"Um, I guess I'll try to break in?"_

**Inside the game: Pinkie**

Pinkie took a deep breath. Her hands were doing spirit fingers across her face. Finally, after "charging" for a second she struck a kung-fu pose and smashed in the gate. "SUPER STRENGTH SMASH!" she screamed. _"Okay, this is really weird. Who came up with this junk?"_

* * *

**In the game room: Ezekiel**

Ezekiel threw the controller in frustration as he lost for the fourth time in a row. He consulted his game guide. "Maybe I should use a special attack?"

**In the game: Noah**

Noah materialized by the wolfmen for the fifth time. He had stopped paying any attention to what was going on and was actually starting to doze off. His eyes started to close. Suddenly, they shot open. He made circles around his eyes with his hands and pretended to extend his eyes. "Judgmental Glare," his mouth said on its own. All the wolfmen in his line of sight broke down in tears. Noah glared at them judgmentally of his own accord. _"This officially left the realm of stupid and went closer to the land of Lindsay."_

* * *

**In the game: Duncan**

Duncan was being chased by the wolfmen, back and forth in front of the city. _"You know, they're actually pretty slow." _One of the wolfmen at the front of the pack extended a clawed paw and took a swipe at Duncan. The hit connected and Duncan went flying.

**In the game room: Tyler**

Tyler watched in dismay as Duncan's health meter went down to halfway. "Damn!"

* * *

**In the game: Izzy**

DJ had made Izzy run away from the wolfmen quickly. She was now attempting to scale the walls of the city. _"All I get to do is watch what happens to me. This is boooooring!" _

**In the game room: DJ**

DJ was gripping the controller tightly. _"Shoot! I lost control of her! How did that happen?" he thought confusedly. "Better check the instruction booklet."_

**In the game: Izzy**

Izzy's movement wasn't hampered by the controller anymore so she moved a lot faster. She jumped over the walls into the town. The town looked old fashioned, with cobbled streets and flickering street lamps. The street Izzy was on was lined with all sorts of shops. She looked at some of the signs and saw an inn, a bar, a few weaponry stores, and a potions shop. She entered the bar. Inside, there were a few interesting looking people. The bartender was a woman in her twenties with long black hair down to her waist. She also wore an extremely short dress with a hood. One of the customers skulked at the counter, hunched over and nursing a drink. He was rather shady looking, with an eye patch and a scraggly beard. His large black cloak stopped you from seeing any of his other characteristics. It could have obscured his face with its hood. The other customer was sitting at a corner table muttering to himself. The man waved his drink in the air as if to make a point to some unseen person. He wore some sort of chain mail with a griffin insignia on it.

**In the game room: DJ**

DJ watched helplessly as Izzy walked up to the bartender. Two choices for what to say popped up on the screen. "Hello, my name is Izzy" and "What is your name?". Apparently, Izzy couldn't see them, because what she said resembled neither of the options. "I want a drink. What do you sell here?" she asked the woman. The bartender didn't respond nor did she acknowledge Izzy's presence. "Hellooooo?" Izzy said. She waved her hand in front of the bartenders face. "Anyone home?" Izzy started to grow frustrated with the nonresponsive bartender. "Are you trying to ignore me? I hate it when people ignore me!" Izzy waited a couple of seconds for a response, but the bartender continued to stare blankly at nothing in particular. "Are you really alive in this game, or are you one of those annoying people that are just there to look pretty? Can I not talk with you? If I try to hurt you, will it not work?" Izzy started to grin. "Let's test that out, shall we?" She picked up a tankard and hurled it at the woman's head. The bartender dropped to the ground unconscious. Izzy looked confused for a moment. "Maybe I wasn't supposed to do that…." The muttering man jumped up and moved towards Izzy, brandishing a sword. "You hurt fair Teria! For that you shall die!" he yelled at the redhead. "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" she yelled and dashed away.

* * *

**In the game: Justin**

Katie had already gotten Justin away from the wolfmen. She had quickly pulled out one of his special attacks (McHottie Obsession). While the wolfmen were entranced with him and slightly woozy, she made him run away towards the town. _"Katie is so good at this kind of thing," Justin thought happily. "All those late night video gaming tournaments with Sadie finally paid off!"_ Katie quickly chose the right options in a conversation with the gate guards. They opened the gate and Justin hurried inside. Katie had him walk the streets until she found a shop that she wanted to go into. Justin entered the Magic and Potions shop. The tinkling of a bell alerted the ancient man at the counter that Justin was there. "Welcome…. to the……. Montgomery Magic …….and Potions shop….." the man wheezed.

**In the game room: Katie**

Katie turned Justin so that he would face the storekeeper. She pressed A. The old man started to talk again. "Before…..I sell to you…… are you a-

-Mage

-Warrior

-Archer

Katie considered which option to choose for a moment. _"Well, it's always good to have magic in these kinds of games." _She quickly selected mage. On the screen, the store's inventory showed up. She pressed a few buttons and the screen changed to Justin's inventory, which was currently empty. She only had 100 gold to buy something good. She flipped through the potions and bought two health potions at five gold each. Then, she moved on to the magic part of the store's inventory. Apparently, the store sold new spell techniques at exorbitant prices. Almost everything cost thousands of gold. After careful consideration, she chose the only thing she could afford. Justin could now fight using "Sparks", which would send little electric sparks at the enemy.

* * *

**In the game room: Harold**

Harold and Pinkie were having a conversation with Teria, the bartender.

**Teria: **You were attacked by the wolfmen? You're lucky you survived!

**Pinkie:** Why are they so close to the city?

**Teria: **The Darke Forces are growing stronger. Monsters are getting closer and closer to the city. We can't leave the city at all anymore. If this continues, we'll all die.

**Pinkie:** That's terrible! Is there anything I can do to help?

**Teria: **Go talk to Thom. He's the one wearing chain mail. He heads the resistance against the Darke Forces.

A weird noise played, and a message appeared on the screen. It read:

**New Quest:** Go talk to Thom.

Harold walked Pinkie to Thom and pressed A.

**Thom: **Whadda you want?

**Pinkie: **I'd like to help the resistance against the Darke Forces. I heard you're the head of it.

**Thom:** There is no resistance anymore. After the slaughter at Caraphin Hall, we've nothing to fight them with. We will all die.

**Pinkie: **Okay, but is there anything I can do?

**Thom: **Did you hear me? There is no resistance!

**Pinkie: **Whatever. Just tell me to do something.

**Thom: **I don't know of anything you can do! You should go talk to Micha. He's still delusional about the resistance's success.

**Pinkie: **Where can I find him?

**Thom: **I don't know. Teria might have an idea.

The weird noise played again and another message popped up.

**Quest Accomplished! 100 Exp. Points gained.**

**New Quest: **Talk to Micha.

Once again, Pinkie started to talk to Teria.

**Teria: **Micha? I haven't seen him since yesterday when he went down into our basement to get something for me.

**Pinkie: **Aren't you worried?

**Teria: **Not really. Our basement is a real maze, so normally it takes a long time to get out. He took supplies so he should be fine. Unless the Kobolds got him….. Now you've made me worried!

**Pinkie: **Kobolds? In your basement?

**Teria: **Our basement is connected to the sewers. Somehow, Kobolds seem to be finding their way in from there recently.

**Pinkie: **Aren't you going to do something about that?

**Teria: **I can't. Could you? You could find Micha and defeat the Kobolds at the same time. I'll give you a reward.

**Pinkie: **Sure

**Teria: **The entrance to our basement is in the back room. Go through that door.

(Music)

**New Quest: **Defeat the Kobolds in the basement.

**Quest: **Talk to Micha

Harold moved Pinkie through the door and entered the basement.

* * *

**In the game: Duncan**

"_This weapon really sucks…." _He glanced at the rusty sword he was holding. _"Why did Tyler pick this one?"_

**In the game room: Tyler**

Tyler sighed. _"That weapon really sucks….. But it was the only thing I could afford…. Why was everything so expensive? And why did I make him a warrior instead of a mage?"_

* * *

**In the game room: Eva**

Eva almost screamed in frustration as she tried to kill the wolfmen. She used Lindsay to punch and kick them, but they just weren't going down. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and paused the game. She pulled out her instruction booklet and started to read.

Lindsay's Character Instructions

Basic-

A button move- Punch

B button move- Kick

Special Attacks-

Boob Bomb- B + A + D

Cheerleading Kill- C + E + A

Final Attack-

Play the game to find out!

Starting Stats:

Strength: 7

Intelligence: 1

Wisdom: 1

Accuracy: 15

Dexterity: 16

Constitution: 15

Eva stared at Lindsay's stats in horror. "She….. sucks," Eva said slowly. "DAMN!" she screamed as she threw her controller. The controller went flying, hitting someone in the head. "Oops," Eva said sheepishly as Harold dropped to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**In the game: Pinkie**

Pinkie had just punched her first Kobold into unconsciousness when she suddenly stopped moving. Her arms dropped to her side and she stood stock still, waiting for Harold to take control of her again. She waited. And waited. And waited. _"Harold, if you're not going to do anything press Pause or something!" _She stood still for another minute before she lost patience. _"Harold! I want to move somewhere or do something. ANYTHING but just standing here would be great. And you know, it would also be great if I could actually talk and tell you what I'm thinking, but I can't because I can't control my own body!" she thought angrily. _"I want to move, Harold!" she yelled. _"Did I just say that? Can I move?" _She jumped up and down and moved her arms back and forth. "Yes! Let's go kick some Kobold butt!"

* * *

**In the game: Heather**

As long as Gwen didn't need to talk to Heather (or vice-versa) they worked pretty well together. While Gwen had felt the need to let the wolfmen beat Heather up once, she had avoided them the second time. Gwen had used Heather well and was already down in the basement fighting Kobolds.

"Bitch Blast!" Heather yelled. She posed with her hand on her hip and bitch slapped the Kobold in front of her. _"I hate you so much Gwen. I'm sure you find this funny."_

**In the game room: Gwen**

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Gwen was crying from laughing so hard.

* * *

**In the game: Bridgette**

"Surfboard Smash!" Bridgette yelled. A surfboard appeared out of nowhere in her hands and she smashed all the Kobolds into oblivion with it.

* * *

**In the game: Pinkie**

"Die! Die, Kobolds!" Pinkie screamed as she smashed the Kobold's heads in. She killed the last Kobold in the room and tried to wash the blood off of her hands. _"I think I'm enjoying this a little too much….. But they're just so annoying looking!"_

* * *

**In the game: Izzy**

Izzy was still running from Thom. "Izzy….. needs…..help…..DJ…" she huffed.

**In the game room**

DJ breathed a sigh of relief as he regained control of Izzy. He smiled. "Let's kick that guy's butt, Izzy!" He turned her around.

**In the game: Izzy**

"Scary Psycho!" she yelled and smiled like a shark with all her teeth while making claws with her hands. Thom stopped in his tracks, terrified of the crazy looking redhead. The special attack paralyzed Thom and DJ proceeded to smash his head in with a rock. _"Ooooh," Izzy thought, "Messy." She smirked evilly inside. "I like it!"_

* * *

**In the game: Lindsay**

"Boob Bomb!" Lindsay jumped up and down with her hands behind her back, shaking her cleavage. Two bombs flew at the wolfmen**. **They exploded into little pieces. _"I hate Chris I hate Chris I hate Chris I hate Chris I hate Chris I hate Chris I hate Chris."_

**In the game room: Eva**

"Finally!" she yelled at the screen. _"Okay, to the city."_

* * *

**In the game room: Katie**

Katie maneuvered Justin out of the way of another Kobold. "God, how many of these things are there?" she asked. She slammed the G button and Justin sent out sparks from his hands. They didn't seem to do anything. "Wow," she said, temporarily stunned. "That's a stupid attack."

**In the game: Justin**

"McHottie Obsession!" Justin said while doing a hair flip. The Kobolds all swooned. Katie then had him punch them all to death.

**In the game room: Katie**

"_Oooh, a weapons case," she thought. _She pressed H in front of it. _"I guess I'll keep this stupid rusty sword….."_

* * *

**In the game: Duncan**

"_Why the hell did we even buy this freakin' sword if we were going to get it for free?"_

* * *

**In the game room: DJ**

DJ moved Izzy around the city, hoping to find something that would give them a clue on what to do. Finally, after entering almost all of the shops in the town, he gave up. _"I guess killing that bartender wasn't exactly the greatest thing to do," he thought. _He turned Izzy and had her walk back into the bar. Teria, the bartender, was back at her post, standing behind the counter. Only Thom was missing from the scene, as he was dead. _"Oh. Guess she wasn't dead." _DJ decided to strike up a conversation with her.

**Teria: **Hello! Welcome to the Leif Bar. Would you like to buy a drink?

**Izzy: **I'm not in the mood for a drink.

**Teria: **Why not?

**Izzy: **I was attacked by some sort of wolfmen outside of the city.

**Teria: **You were attacked by the wolfmen? You're lucky you survived!

**Izzy:** Why are they so close to the city?

**Teria: **The Darke Forces are growing stronger. Monsters are getting closer and closer to the city. We can't leave the city at all anymore. If this continues, we'll all die.

**Izzy:** That's terrible! Is there anything I can do to help?

**Teria: **You should go talk to Thom, but I haven't seen him for a while. He might have gone into the berian outside of the city. You should check there for him.

**Izzy: **Okay, I'll do that.

(Music)

**New Quest: **Find Thom.

* * *

A/N: Yes! I've finished the first part of this challenge! I spent an abnormally long time on that. I guess now that I have school stuff to do, I don't have as much time to spend , well, if you didn't figure it out or haven't played this game before, the challenge is based off of the video game, Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance.

This challenge is dedicated to MaJorReader619 who is one of the only people who sees fit to review my story. :) I hope she keeps on reading. (Also, why I dedicated this particular challenge to her should be apparent at some point. Hopefully.)

Something that seems unexplained?

Why did the bartender not recognize Izzy? - You need to press a button on the controller to be able to talk to anyone. Thus, the bartender had not talked to Izzy before and had "never seen her before." Video game characters. Go figure.

My fave chapter quote?

_"This officially left the realm of stupid and went closer to the land of Lindsay."_

My fave thing about this chapter?

All the strange things I had the contestants do for their special attacks.

My fave event?

Izzy and DJ going off to find someone they already killed.

Yup, I've put Kobolds in here. I was reading my Instruction Booklet for my Baldur's Gate game when I saw the Kobolds in the monsters section. Haha, I was thinking of the Kobold Necromancer.

One more thing before I finish up this note. When I started writing this I promised myself that I wouldn't do this, but I've given up on that. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm desperate!!! I really want to know what everyone thinks. If I don't get critiqued, I can't get better at writing! Thanks, guys.

I'm starting to think about saying that I need a certain number of reviews before I post another chapter. Is ten too much to ask for? But I think that would be a little cruel.... or would it?

The end of my very long Authors Note.


	18. Boss Fight!

Disclaimer: I'm still poor and don't own this. Haha.

* * *

**In the game room: Tyler**

Tyler pressed the A button. On the screen, Duncan cut off the head of one of the Kobolds. _7 Kobolds Left _flashed on the screen. _"Oh, they tell you how many you have left. That's cool." _He moved Duncan through a door into another room. Seven Kobolds ran to attack Duncan. _"The last room! I'm doing good! This is gonna impress Lindsay!"_

* * *

**In the game: Lindsay**

Lindsay had done pretty well. Eva had decided that she would become a mage but had decided to wait before she bought a spell. The good spells looked expensive. Instead, she bought her a rusty sword and left the city. She walked past the wolfmen, who were still in multiple pieces. Apparently, you had to completely destroy them before they would die. She moved into the forest.

* * *

**In the game: Bridgette**

"Make-out Mania!" Bridgette screamed and started to kiss the Kobolds. _"Nononononononononononono, this is not happening!" she thought. _The Kobolds melted after she kissed them. "NO!" she yelled and stopped moving. The remaining two Kobolds jumped around her, hitting her and decreasing her health.

**In the game room: Jacob**

"I can't move her!" Jacob said, desperately moving the Control Stick back and forth. On the screen, Bridgette died. The screen went black and she appeared at the last place they saved, which was at the beginning of the basement.

* * *

**In the game: Izzy**

Izzy walked into something that looked like a camp. She hadn't been attacked by anything in the woods and she hadn't seen any people. _"I wonder whose camp this is."_

**In the game room: DJ**

"_I really wonder what this Thom guy looks like. Thank God that we can see the characters names next to their words when they talk," DJ thought. _He moved the Control Stick around and had Izzy explore the camp. _"Oh a Save Station!" _He quickly saved and turned Izzy around to continue exploring.A dwarf appeared on the screen and stabbed Izzy. She promptly died. _"Wait, what just happened here?"_

* * *

**In the game room: Tyler**

"Sweet!" Tyler yelled as he killed the last Kobold. "Done." He moved Duncan through another door and walked through a hole in the wall. The screen went dark and a little movie played on the screen.

A woman wearing heavy armor stood in a throne room. She pulled off her helmet. _"Courtney?" Tyler thought. "Oh, hell no."_

**Courtney: **So you are the one who has been killing my Kobolds. I am Courtney, master of the Underlands, Right hand to the head of the Darke Forces. Those who kill my underlings will be punished!

She put her helmet back on and drew a sword. The little movie ended and the fight began.

* * *

The Confessional: We know you're evil, dude.

Chris: See, this game has two bosses in it. Remember that rule that said you can lose control of your character? Well, let's just say that we made full use of that with these bosses.

* * *

**In the game: Duncan**

"_Princess?" he thought confusedly. "I have to fight Princess?" _She ran towards him, wielding her sword. Tyler turned him towards her and slashed at her with their sword. _"Wait. How could this be Courtney? I bet this is just some sick joke of Chris's."_ The battle continued, with no problems besides the fact that Duncan was getting slightly beaten up.

* * *

**In the control booth**

"What the hell!" Chris yelled. "I actually stay to watch this challenge, and the first boss fight doesn't even get a reaction from Duncan?"

Chef snickered at the host's fury.

* * *

**In the game room: Tyler**

"Man, she's hard to beat!" he said. _"And I'm running out of health potions. Okay, I guess I should have used this earlier, but the combo is hard to hit…."_

**In the game: Duncan**

"Unexpected Niceness!" Duncan yelled as he flashed a brilliant smile. Flowers and bunnies appeared in the air around him. _"I hate Chris so so much," he thought angrily. _Courtney swooned and dropped to the ground, dead.

* * *

**In the control room**

"Who programmed it so that Courtney would be weak against that attack!" Chris screamed angrily. A timid programmer was pushed forward by the others in the room.

"I'm. I'm sorry!" he squeaked in terror. "You said to make them realistic…. "

"Make her rise from the dead," Chris said impatiently.

Another programmer stepped forward. "We can't. He's already moved on. And we don't have the time to do that because we have to do all that reprogramming for Izzy and Lindsay."

Chris scowled. "Why couldn't they follow the storyline like they were supposed to?"

* * *

**In the game: Izzy**

Izzy had appeared back in front of the Save Station. DJ turned her around to face the dwarf that was going to attack them. "Scary Psycho!" she yelled. The dwarf paused for a second, giving Izzy the chance to kill him with the club she had picked up earlier. _"Bring it on dwarves!" she thought, "DJ and I are unstoppable!"_

* * *

**In the game room: Gwen**

Gwen's screen went dark and a little movie started to play. A man wearing armor stood in front of a throne. He pulled off his helmet. _"Why is Noah here?"_

**Noah: **So you are the one who has been killing my Kobolds. I am Noah, master of the Underlands, Right hand to the head of the Darke Forces. Those who kill my underlings will be punished!

He replaced his helmet and unsheathed his sword. The fight began.

**In the game: Heather**

"_Noah? Why is Noah here? What's going on?" she thought. _Noah charged at her with his sword and she jumped away. Heather pulled out her sword and started to slash at Noah. _"Wait, what happens if I kill him? Will he lose? Maybe he'll stop liking me!"_ Heather stopped in her tracks and dropped her sword. "No!" Noah ran her through with his sword and killed her.

**In the game room: Gwen**

"_Huh? What just happened? Why did she not want to do that?" Gwen thought._

* * *

**In the control room**

"Wow," Chris commented, "That worked a lot better than I thought it would."

* * *

**In the game room: Jacob**

A short movie started to play. A man wearing armor stood in a throne room _"He looks familiar somehow… Wait, who ELSE would wear a cowboy hat with a helmet?"_

Geoff removed his helmet, knocking his hat to the floor.

**Geoff:** So you are the one who has been killing my Kobolds. I am Geoff, master of the Underlands, Right hand to the head of the Darke Forces. Those who kill my underlings will be punished!

He put the helmet on and bent down to get his cowboy hat. After it was back in place, looking ridiculous, the movie ended and the fight started.

"_Well, this should be the only person Bridgette wouldn't mind me using this move on."_

**In the game: Bridgette**

"Make-out-" Bridgette started to yell. "NOOOO!" she screamed, taking control of her body. Geoff killed her in that moment.

* * *

**In the control room**

"Oh, yeeeaaah, Jacob doesn't know that she broke up with Geoff…." Chris mused.

He looked at a different screen. "Wait a second! That doesn't make sense!" He pointed at the other screen. On the screen, Katie was using Justin to kill….. Katie?

The same hapless programmer as before stepped forward. "Wasn't that the one you wanted?" he asked, terrified.

"NO!" the host yelled, "I SAID SADIE!"

"They're practically the same person," the programmer muttered.

* * *

**In the game: Pinkie**

"_Well, I don't really mind fighting against Cody," she thought, "It's not like he'll hold it against me. He's not even in the competition anymore."_

"Super-Strength Smash!" she yelled, killing Cody with a final blow.

* * *

**In the game: Lindsay**

Lindsay had already killed the dwarves and was exploring the rest of the camp. She entered a teepee. There were stairs going down, leading to who knows where.

**In the game room: Eva**

A message appeared on the screen

_~Going to Sewer Throne Room~_

"What? That came out of nowhere," she said.

* * *

**In the game room: DJ**

Izzy had already arrived in the throne room. For some odd reason, she was fighting Heather. DJ used Izzy expertly. Heather's head was soon smashed in by Izzy's club.

* * *

**In the game: Lindsay**

Lindsay would have smiled in glee had she been in control of her body. She was currently fighting Tyler, her boss. "Cheerleading Kill!" she yelled. She did a toe touch and a cartwheel. Pompoms materialized in her hands and she punched Tyler with them. Tyler died.

* * *

**In the game room: Tyler**

After defeating Courtney, Tyler moved Duncan through another door, into a jail cell. He talked to the man sitting in the corner.

**Micha: **Thank you for saving me! How can I ever repay you?

**Duncan: **It would really help me out if you could tell me where to find a man named Micha.

**Micha: **That's me! What do you want with me?

**Duncan: **I wanted to join the resistance against the Darke Forces.

**Micha: **There isn't really a resistance anymore. It's just me.

**Duncan: **Then what can I do to I help you?

**Micha: **I have recently come up with a plan to fight the Darke Forces! If someone goes into Caraphin Hall and kills the head honcho, then the Darke Forces will crumble!

**Duncan: **And the head honcho is who?

**Micha: **I don't know. Their identity is a secret.

**Duncan: **Sounds good…..

**In the game: Duncan**

"_Great, a suicide mission," he thought. "And only in a video game would this ever actually work."_

* * *

**In the game room**

Jacob and Gwen headed outside. "What happened to you?" Jacob asked Gwen.

"I lost control of her for some reason. I couldn't fight the boss…. After dying multiple times, I'd had had enough," Gwen told him.

"Same here," Jacob said shortly.

* * *

A/N: I finished this pretty quickly. It was a short chapter, though. Now, who will the second bosses be? Can you guys guess?


	19. Dead Rising

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope, nothing.

* * *

**In the game: Pinkie**

Pinkie trudged up the mountain on the way to Caraphin Hall._ "Thank god Harold took control again. I couldn't get that guy to talk to me."_

**In the game room: Harold**

Harold rubbed his head in pain. "Who hit me?"

* * *

**In the game room: DJ**

DJ was making Izzy run away from the giant white dragon that was chasing them.

**In the game: Izzy**

"_Why is he making me run away? No, Izzy, you've got to trust him! Trust him!"_

**In the game room: DJ**

"_I really want to save before I fight this thing… There's got to be a Save Station somewhere!" he thought. "Bingo!" _He quickly saved and turned Izzy to start fighting the dragon. He smashed the dragon with the club. It tried to breathe fire towards them but DJ had already taken Izzy out of range. DJ kept Izzy moving and gradually killed the dragon.

* * *

**In the control room**

"Okay, this challenge is dragging on too long," Chris announced. "Hurry things up!"

The frightened programmers started to type even more furiously than before.

* * *

**In the game room: Tyler**

"_Is it just me, or did that castle suddenly get closer?" Tyler asked himself. "No, that castle is definitely moving!"_

The castle was now about two steps away from Duncan's feet.

* * *

**In the game room: DJ**

DJ had Izzy run to enter the castle in front of her. He checked out the inside. It was rather dark, with a few torches on the walls around them. From the front room, you could either go right or left. _"I guess I'll go right first then."_

_

* * *

_

**In the game room: ** **Eva**

"_Right it is then," Eva thought as she moved Lindsay towards the right corridor._

_

* * *

_

**In the game room: Katie**

Katie pressed her control stick to the right silently, concentrating on the screen.

* * *

**In the game room: Tyler**

Tyler considered it for a second. _"Whatever. It's not like it matters that much which way I go. Let's go left!"

* * *

_

**In the game room: Ezekiel**

"_Man, these Kobolds are hard to kill!" Ezekiel thought._

**In the game: Noah**

"_How bad can you be at video games? This is pathetic, Ezekiel!" Noah thought, annoyed.

* * *

_

**In the game room: Harold**

"_Okay. Whether I choose right or left could be what determines whether I win this or lose this," Harold thought seriously, "I think Chris would think that most people would choose right….. so left it is then!"

* * *

_

**In the game room: Tyler**

"_Oh! A Save Station!" _He rushed Duncan over to it and saved quickly. The jock had almost broken the Control Stick. It was as if he thought that Duncan would go faster if he pushed it harder. Tyler looted a weapons rack and found a Spiked Club. _"Awesome!" _He took a few practice swings and then entered the next room. Arrows shot out at him from behind a row of barrels. "Oh shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!" He yelled, getting louder and louder as Duncan's health bar got lower. He nearly smashed the Control Stick into little tiny pieces as he had Duncan run out of the line of fire, around the barrels, and towards the bow wielding monkey men. On-screen, Duncan came towards the monkey men swinging his club. The monkey men stood there stupidly, still shooting their bows at him. They started to hit and kill each other.

* * *

**In the control room**

"YOU IDIOTS!" Chris roared at the whimpering programmers. "Why are the monkey men archers so damn weak!"

Another one of the unlucky programmers was pushed forward. "We-well you said to make the game easier so it would go faster."

"Not that easy!" Chris yelled. "Do something about it!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**In the game: Duncan**

"_This part of the game is kind of easy," Duncan thought as he slaughtered the monkey men. _He swung his club around and accidentally hit one of the barrels. It exploded, instantly killing everything in the room.

Duncan was reborn at the Save Station in the previous room. _"What the hell was that!"

* * *

_

**In the game room: Katie**

"Oooh, maybe there's some free stuff in those barrels!" She used Justin to hit one of them. He promptly blew up and she was reborn at the Save Station in the last room.

* * *

**In the game room: Harold**

After accidentally blowing Pinkie up once, Harold maneuvered her through the rooms carefully, not destroying anything. He arrived at a large ornate door that towered over Pinkie's head. _"If my video gaming knowledge is right….. this is probably the final boss."_

He pressed the A button and the door creaked open slowly. Pinkie entered the chamber. An old man was standing in the center of the room.

**In the game: Pinkie**

"_Master?" Pinkie thought._

**In the game room: Harold**

**The Boss: **Now you shall die.

The old man pulled out a kantana. _"Wow," Harold thought. "Normally final bosses have a whole long speech." _Harold looked on the screen and saw Pinkie moving around on her own.

* * *

**In the game room: Tyler**

"_Ooh, cool a boss!" he thought. "Why is it a kid our age though?"_

**In the game: Duncan**

"_Ray? Why is Ray here? He's dead!" Duncan thought, panicked. _Tyler sent him running towards Ray, swinging his weapon.

* * *

**In the game room: Harold**

Harold watched in shock as Pinkie fought the boss onscreen. She avoided the man's kantana, moving so fast that Harold could barely follow her with his eyes. Finally, she flipped over his head and chopped him on the back. The boss collapsed.

**In the game: Pinkie**

"_Man, he was too easy to fight!" Pinkie thought. "And here I was, all excited that I got to fight Grandpa one last time."

* * *

_

**In the game room**

Chris materialized next to Harold. "And we have our winners!" he said. The rest of the contestants tore their eyes away from the screens. "And we have our losers!" He snapped his fingers and all of the contestants in the game were conscious again. "Congratulations, Harold and Pinkie you have won this challenge. Now the four who were closest to winning get a special prize. Each team…" he paused for dramatic effect. "Gets to have one person come visit them from the Playa de Losers!" Pinkie and Duncan started to smile widely as they thought of their significant other. "But you don't get to pick who it is." The smiles dropped off their faces rather quickly.

"That's really stupid," Duncan said, point blank.

"Don't worry, we brought your girlfriend and boyfriend here," Chris said in a rare act of kindness. _"We needed some more good kissing footage," he thought._ "They're on the dock." He was nearly bowled over by the two teens rushing to get to the dock. "Now, as for the rest of you. You'll have to vote off either Ezekiel or Noah, the ones in the bottom two in this competition. Have fun!" He smiled his trademark smile and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**A/N:**

**SummerEliza: Wow, it took me such a long time to finish this.**

**Mio: Bad girl!**

**SummerEliza: I know.... I got bored with the challenge. I'm excited for the next challenge though!**

**Beth: I am too!**

**SummerEliza: I think I should have the people that came to visit tell everyone about... ahem... you know what!**

**Beth: Ah! As advertizing for your other story?**

**SummerEliza: Yeah! But you know, the stories are connected. They both happen at the same time.**

**Mio: So you have to make sure to write this story a lot so you can keep writing your other one!**

**SummerEliza: Yeah, yeah. Oh, I don't think the readers have met Mio!**

**Beth: Oh, yeah!**

**Mio: Hi, I'm Mio and I'm a manifestation of Eliza's subconcious!**

**SummerEliza: Yup. She yells at me when I don't write what I need to.**

**Mio: That's my job! I'm not normally this uptight!**

**SummerEliza: Yeah, right. Oh, you know that Anonymous reviewer who said that the final boss should be Owen?**

**Mio: Yeah, you were all like "OMG, do you know me or something? That was what I was planning on writing it as until I decided to take MajorReader619's idea and make the bosses dead people!"**

**SummerEliza: Mmmhmmm.**

**Beth: Yeah.**

**Geoff: Please don't ignore me!**

**SummerEliza: You were here?**

**Geoff: I've been here! You should know, you imagined me here!**

**Mio: Read and review people!**


	20. How Many Marshmallows Do You Have Again?

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or TDA. I do own Pinkie and Jacob though.

* * *

"Cody!" Pinkie yelled, glomping onto her boyfriend.

"Pinkie… can't…. breathe," Cody gasped.

Duncan arrived at the Dock of Shame a few seconds later and grabbed Courtney. The two started kissing passionately.

* * *

Jacob sat on the edge of the cliff, watching the sun go down. He whipped his head around as he heard the bushes behind him rustle. Lindsay stepped out of the foliage. She came and sat next to him. Once she was out of sight of the camera she started to talk to him. "So, how's your plan going?" she asked quietly.

"What plan?" he whispered back innocently.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that. The plan where you seduce multiple girls."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he maintained.

"I was just thinking about it. I was wondering if you were just doing it because you're a playboy if you had some sort of ulterior motive?"

"What sort of ulterior motive could I have?"

"If you're a girls' boyfriend, you have a lot of say in who they vote for in this competition."

"_She hit it on the nose! How did she guess that?" he thought. _"You know, what you're doing isn't so nice either. You're tricking everyone!" he hissed at her.

Lindsay smirked. "I'm just pretending to be someone I'm not. You're messing with teenage girls' hearts."

"It's not like they'll ever know. I'm good at what I do," he said proudly.

"_But not as good as I am," Lindsay thought. _"Really? How did I find out so easily then?"

"You're, you're!" he sputtered. She let him squirm for a minute.

"Awww, you're so cute!" she told him. "So, how did you pick your victims?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I know your secret, obviously," she said.

"I picked the girls who seemed the most unhappy in their relationships," he muttered.

"Awww! How noble of you! But why not go for only unattached girls?"

He smiled. "Now where's the fun in that?"

* * *

Izzy hung upside down from a tree, looking around her. _"I don't see one…. I need to find one....."_

_

* * *

_

Bridgette approached Gwen in the ex-Screaming Gophers cabin where she was sketching. Noah looked up and contemplated leaving but decided against it. He returned his attention to his book. "Hey, Gwen," Bridgette said. "Can we talk?"

Gwen put down her sketch pad. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before," Bridgette said slowly.

"Okay. What is it?"

"I…. um… I….." Gwen waited patiently while Bridgette gathered the courage to say it. "I broke up with Geoff," she finally spit out.

"What!?" Gwen yelled in shock. Noah looked slightly amazed at the shocking news.

Bridgette looked down sadly. "It just wasn't working out."

"Working out?" Gwen said incredulously. "You two were practically attached!"

Bridgette shrugged. "I did it when I went to the Playa de Losers."

"Chris has a virtual Playa de Losers here too?"

"The jerk probably couldn't resist the footage he might get from it. Besides, it's a lot closer to this island than it was before. You could practically swim there."

"_Hmmm," Noah thought. "That has definite possibilities."_

_

* * *

_

Duncan and Courtney were sitting on the beach, watching the ocean. "So, Princess, what's been up with you?" Duncan asked.

"You wouldn't guess what's going on at the resort!" Courtney said quickly.

"Oh my gosh, what is it?" Duncan said mockingly in a high squeaky voice.

She smacked him playfully and continued. "Geoff and Beth hooked up." **(1)**

Duncan's jaw dropped. "But the dude is so into Bridgette! And with _Beth_?"

"I know, it's weird!"

Noah stood, frozen, behind them. _"I just wanted to talk to Duncan, and I happen to hear that! Why do I seem to be attracting gossip today?" he thought. _He quietly walked away.

* * *

"Deej, Deej!" Izzy yelled. DJ turned and saw her racing towards him holding something behind her back. "I got you a present!" She skidded to a stop in front of him and showed him what was in her hand. "It's a bunny!" she said unnecessarily.

He started to pet it. "It's so cute," he crooned. The bunny nuzzled his hand.

"Name it, name it!" Izzy squealed.

"How about Izzy Jr.?" he suggested.

"You want to name it after me?"

"Of course."

Her cheeks went a little pink. "Thanks. We can call her IJ for short."

* * *

Lindsay stiffened suddenly. "I've got to go. See you later!" she told Jacob. She stood up and dived off the cliff.

Jacob watched her go, wondering about her sudden exit. He heard the bushes behind him rustle. He turned and saw Eva step out of them. "It's time for the ceremony," she told him.

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked.

"This seems like your favorite spot on the island," she said quickly.

"I guess it is," he said casually. _"Man, Lindsay has amazing hearing!"_

_

* * *

_

Chris stood by the campfire, looking at all of the campers sitting on the logs. The fire flickered, making his face look even eviler to the campers than it already did. "It's time to find out which one of you suckers is the loser today," he told them. "I've only got fourteen marshmallows on this plate, which means that, as usual, one of you is going home."

"Get on with it," Duncan muttered.

"Yeah, seriously," Courtney agreed.

Chris shot daggers at them. "Shut up! I can still send you back, you know!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Carry on, please," she said sarcastically.

"As I was saying," he continued. "I've got fourteen marshmallows. One of you is going home."

"But we already know that either Noah or Ezekiel is going home," Gwen interrupted. "Why do you need to give out the rest of the marshmallows?"

"Stop killing my mojo!" Chris yelled.

"Man, he must have no life," Noah said. Chris threw the plate of marshmallows at him. Noah ducked, and the marshmallows went everywhere.

"Anyway," he started again. "I've got fourteen marshmallows-"

"But you don't have marshmallows anymore!" Izzy said.

"AUGH!" Chris screamed. "Stop ruining my fun!"

"But it's so much fun for us!" Izzy said happily.

"Could you just tell us who goes home already?" Duncan asked.

Chris pouted. "Ezekiel."

The prairie boy shrugged. "Oh well. I'll get to see Sadie, eh."

The contestants trooped over to the Dock of Shame and waved to Ezekiel as the Boat of Losers chugged away.

Chris appeared behind them, smiling for the camera. "You guys better get some rest! You're going to need it for tomorrow!"

"Wow, he recovers quickly," DJ commented.

"He probably just thought about what he's going to do to us tomorrow," Heather muttered darkly.

* * *

**(1)**- Yes, this is shameless plugging for my other story. However, it is the story of what is happening at the Playa de Losers, so obviously Courtney would mention it. :p So go read, **I'm Here for You** everyone! It will probably be the first Beth/Geoff story you have ever read!

Ah, I love being mean to Chris. It makes being an author so worthwhile. :)

I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! THAT'S WHY I'M WRITING IN ALL CAPS!!!!!!!!!!

Mahna Mahna

Do Doo Do Do Do

(Randomness)


	21. Beep Beep!

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island or anything associated with it.

* * *

Chris is standing on the side of a deserted highway. He smiles for the camera, and starts the introduction for the episode.

"Last time on Total Drama Virtual….." he says dramatically. "The contestants put some serious hours into completing a video game. Some displayed real skills while others just didn't measure up." His face suddenly falls. "In a slightly less dramatic ceremony, Ezekiel left with almost no problem as the campers made fun of the wonderful host mercilessly." His smile comes back, brighter than ever. "What will happen this week on-"

Total!

Drama!

Virtual!

The contestants were rudely awakened by the sound of an explosion. When they finally stumbled outside, they found no evidence of the explosion and assumed that it was another terrible Chris wake up call. They were right. They looked around themselves and noticed the fact that their cabins were now located on the side of a highway. The host chose that moment to show up. "Good morning, contestants!" he said brightly.

"Too happy. Too early." Gwen muttered.

"What was that, Gwenie darling?" he asked. She told him some obscene ways for him to kill himself that were bleeped out of the episode.

"Lovely," Chris said sarcastically. "So, are you all ready for your next challenge?"

The contestants stared at him silently. The host eventually gave up on getting an answer after several moments of silence.

"This week we have a road trip challenge!" he announced.

"Goody!" Izzy squealed.

"Yeah, goody," Noah repeated, not so enthusiastically.

"Now, you will all be separated into teams," Chris continued. "Each of you will get an ATM card for the Bank of Chris. Every card will have a different amount of cash on it. How much money is on your card depends on your popularity."

"Wait, popularity?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, we took a survey of the viewers."

"_I'm screwed," Heather thought._

"With the money on your cards, you all have to buy a car, gas, and a bunch of other things! Each car comes with a map. There will be multiple checkpoints along the way. They're marked on your map. Every time you get to a checkpoint, you get some more money. The first team there will get more money than the second team, and the second team will get more than the third team, and so on and so forth. There are also a bunch of buildings along the roads. Every one of them has a Confessional in it. You want to be the first team to the finish line at Wawanaqwa Bay." Chris surveyed the camper's reactions. Most seemed calm, while others (namely Heather and Jacob) seemed to be sweating bullets. "Any questions? No? Good. So, I'll announce your teams now." A clipboard appeared in his hands. He flipped to the second page and started to read. "Harold, Gwen, Jacob, and Lindsay are all on the Raging Burrito team."

"Raging Burrito?" Harold scoffed.

"I like burritos!" Lindsay chirped, "But they give you bad breath."

"Izzy, Duncan, DJ, and Eva are on the Jumping Jellybean team," he continued.

"Yay for jellybeans!" Izzy yelled. "And yay for being on DJ's team!" She glomped onto DJ. He went a little pink.

* * *

The Confessional: A small difference in opinion.

Duncan: (He's standing in a small white room with no distinguishing features.) She is going to drive me absolutely _crazy_!

________________________

DJ: Yes! I'm on Izzy's team again!

* * *

"Noah, Heather, and Bridgette are the Flying Pine Trees," Chris read.

Heather and Noah did a facepalm in unison after hearing their team name. Bridgette shrugged.

"Justin, Katie, and Pinkie are the Singing Unicorns."

"Seriously?" Heather asked.

"These names don't even follow a common theme," Noah said.

Chris smiled cheerfully. "So, I'll give you your ATM cards and you can get started! The car dealership is in that building across the street." He jerked his thumb at a building that definitely hadn't been there a second ago.

* * *

The Confessional: I've got a bad feeling…..

Noah: Okay, if our comments aren't making an impact on Chris-

________________________

Heather: -then this challenge is going to be brutal!

* * *

The contestants grabbed their ATM cards from Chris and started to walk across the street. A car zipped across the highway going way beyond the speed limit and made roadkill of Lindsay. The contestants looked at her mangled body in horror. She disappeared. "Oh, did I mention that if one of your teammates dies, you have to start the whole trip again?" Chris called after them. He giggled maniacally. Everyone groaned and hurried across the street. Lindsay materialized on the opposite side of the street. She quickly ran to catch up to her team.

* * *

**Raging Burritos- Harold, Gwen, Jacob, and Lindsay**

The glass door slid open, and the Raging Burritos entered the car dealership. Gwen pointed at something. "Real classy," she said sarcastically. Everyone turned and saw the flashing neon sign that said Confessional.

"Should we check the amount of money we have?" Jacob said, gesturing to the ATM next to the door. The group stood in front of it and Gwen stuck her card in the slot. The machine mad a whirring noise and the screen flashed.

**$9,000 left**

Lindsay's had $10,000."Eee! I'm so popular!" she squealed.

Harold's card had $4,000. He shrugged. "Wasn't expecting much anyway."

Jacob bit his lip as he stared at the machine's screen. It finished processing and a number flashed on the screen. "Five hundred dollars?" Gwen read in disbelief. Jacob laughed nervously.

* * *

The Confessional: Too bad for you.

Jacob: Man, Chris probably showed all the footage of me and the girls. Ouch.

* * *

**Jumping Jellybeans- Izzy, Duncan, DJ, and Eva**

Eva read the screen. _"$2,000. I wonder how bad that is?" she thought._

Izzy pulled out Eva's card and pushed her own in. "$7,000! " she yelled. She pulled out her card and fanned herself with it as if it were a wad of money. "Izzy's rich." DJ stuck his card in next. "Ooooh, $8,000! DJ's richer!" she said loudly. She glomped onto him again. Duncan rolled his eyes and put his card into the slot. The screen flashed after a second. "Ding-a-ling-a-ling!" Izzy yelled. "We have a winner! It's Duncan, with 13,000 big ones!" She struck a damsel in distress pose, hanging off of DJ's arm. "We will forever be in your debt, slaves to your will!" DJ laughed.

Duncan did a facepalm. _"I don't want to know what she's talking about," he thought._

_

* * *

_

**Singing Unicorns- Justin, Katie, and Pinkie**

"So with Justin's 11,000 dollars, Pinkie's 3,000 dollars, and my 5,000 dollars we have…" Katie said. She stopped for a moment to add it up.

"19,000," Justin said.

* * *

**Flying Pine Trees- Noah, Heather, and Bridgette**

"Let's make sure that we get a car that's good for the environment!" Bridgette said.

Noah and Heather rolled their eyes.

* * *

The Confessional: I be rich!

Bridgette: The amount of money I got seemed totally normal. 6,000 was kind of in the middle of Noah and Heather.

________________________

Noah: How can I have 12,000 dollars and Heather has 1,000? I didn't think I was that popular. (He smiles evilly.) But now I can hold it over Heather's head!

________________________

Bridgette: Do you think that they'll sell hybrids here?

* * *

**Jumping Jellybeans- Izzy, Duncan, DJ, and Eva**

"I call driving rights!" Izzy yelled.

"No way!" Duncan and Eva yelled simultaneously.

Izzy pouted. "DJ wants me to drive, right?" She turned a puppy dog look on him.

He stayed rooted to the spot in terror. "Izzy," he whimpered. "Your driving scares me."

"I can't drive, so that leaves the two of you," Eva said to Duncan and DJ.

"I've got a license," DJ said.

"I can drive," Duncan said.

"Then you guys will switch off," Eva said.

"Izzy wants to drive!" Izzy screamed again.

"No!" DJ, Eva, and Duncan yelled.

* * *

The Confessional: NASCAR Izzy, Grandma DJ

Izzy: Izzy will drive. Somehow. (She cackles and smiled dangerously.)

________________________

DJ: I felt really bad about saying no to Izzy but I don't want her driving. Under any circumstance.

________________________

Eva: Wait, did Duncan say that he had a license? **(1)**

**

* * *

**

**Flying Pine Trees- Noah, Heather, and Bridgette**

The Flying Pine Trees were sitting down going through a car catalogue they had been given at the front desk.

"I think we should get the Gummer," Noah said.

"No way! It gets terrible mileage. We should get the Bube!" Bridgette protested.

"You do know that this is virtual reality, right? The little virtual seals and virtual polar bears aren't going to come and thank you for saving their virtual environment!" Heather told her.

Noah snickered.

* * *

The Confessional: And the virtual environmentalist of the year award goes to.....

Noah: Haha, virtual polar bears.

________________________

Heather: That probably sounded really stupid.

________________________

Bridgette: Well, I know that I don't need to save the virtual environment, but it's just the principle of the thing!

* * *

"We could get the Ceetle instead!" Bridgette said.

"No way in hell," Noah said quickly. "I'm not riding in a lime green car that's for chicks."

"But it gets good mileage here! And it's not even the real Beetle!" Bridgette said.

"Okay, just because Chris changed the first letter of each of these cars to avoid getting sued does not mean that they are different cars," Noah told her. **(2)**

"Hey, they have a hybrid," Heather noticed.

"Yes! Anything other than the Ceetle!" Noah cheered. He looked down at where Heather was pointing.

"Oooh, a Jonda Bivic!" Bridgette said happily.

"And it's pink," Noah groaned. He mimed hanging himself.

"Pink with purple spots. That's a cool paint job!" Bridgette said cheerfully.

* * *

The Confessional: I can feel my manhood flying away.

Noah: (He seems unable to speak coherently.) That…. ugh…. manliness destroyed…..gah……. national television…… thing…..purple……PINK!

________________________

Heather: I almost feel sorry for Noah. But I didn't want to ride in the Ceetle. There's no leg room.

* * *

**Singing Unicorns- Justin, Katie, and Pinkie**

"We should buy the Mini Dooper convertible!" Katie said excitedly.

"Yeah, totally," Pinkie agreed.

"But it only has two seats," Justin protested.

"Katie will sit on your lap and I'll drive. Problem solved!" Pinkie said energetically.

"Eeeeee!" Katie squealed.

* * *

The Confessional: Dreamy, ain't it?

Katie: That car-

________________________

Pinkie: Is the car of my dreams!

________________________

Katie: It's cherry red!

________________________

Pinkie: The top goes back!

________________________

Justin: Thankfully, the car goes pretty fast.

________________________

Katie: The seats are leather!

________________________

Pinkie: The stereo system is awesome!

________________________

Katie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

________________________

Pinkie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (She pauses and looks surprised.) Wow. Katie rubbed off on me.

________________________

Justin: (He sighs.) At least they didn't go for the Ceetle.

* * *

**Jumping Jellybeans- Izzy, Duncan, DJ, and Eva**

The Jumping Jellybeans were standing at the front desk selecting their car.

"So, we all agree that we're getting the Moyota?" DJ said.

"I still think that that's a bad idea," Eva grumbled.

"Izzy thinks-" Izzy started to say.

"No, we're not getting that stupid car!" Duncan cut her off.

"Well, what do you think we should get Eva?" DJ asked patiently.

"The monster truck!" she said quickly.

"We're getting the Smart Cart," Izzy told the man at the desk quietly.

"Good choice," he said. She handed him her card.

"The monster truck doesn't go as fast as the Moyota," DJ told her.

"But we can run over the other teams' cars!" Eva said excitedly.

Suddenly Duncan perked up. "Let's get that one instead!"

DJ sighed. "Fine." He turned to the salesperson at the desk. "We'd like the monster truck please."

The salesperson looked at him uncomprehendingly. "But sir, you already took the car you wanted. That girl paid for it." He pointed at Izzy. She giggled.

"Izzy," Duncan and Eva growled.

"You are so dead!" Eva screamed. She lunged at Izzy. Izzy jumped nimbly away from her. Eva chased Izzy around the car dealership with Izzy laughing crazily.

* * *

**Raging Burritos- Harold, Gwen, Jacob, and Lindsay**

"I think we should get the monster truck," Harold said. "We can use my mad driving skills to smash the other cars into oblivion."

"Oh my gosh, I totally agree!" Lindsay gushed. "But where's oblivion? Is it near Timbuktu?"

Gwen sighed. "I have no problem with the monster truck. Jacob?"

He shrugged. "I'm cool with it."

"Boo-yah! Monster truck it is!" Harold yelled.

* * *

**Singing Unicorns- Justin, Katie, and Pinkie – Mini Dooper Convertible**

The team was sitting on the hood of the car. They were studying the map. Or rather, Justin was studying the map and Katie and Pinkie were staring happily at the car.

"This car is just so cool!" Katie gushed.

"I know!" Pinkie agreed enthusiastically.

"Eeeeeeee!" they squealed together.

* * *

**Jumping Jellybeans- Izzy, Duncan, DJ, and Eva – Smart Cart**

Duncan stared at the car in horror. "I don't see how two normal humans can fit in this, let alone four of us."

"Izzy. When this challenge is over," Eva said. She cracked her knuckles threateningly. "You're dead."

"But in this car, we can all snuggle!" Izzy protested.

"Snuggle?" Duncan and Eva asked incredulously.

"Yeah, snuggle! Like this!" She grabbed onto DJ and started to rub against his side. He froze and his face looked uncomfortable and happy at the same time.

"I don't want to snuggle with _him_!" Eva said angrily.

"Seriously!" Duncan agreed.

"I bet you two both wish it was someone else," Izzy said. She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

The Confessional: The Izzy Paradox. Live it, learn it, love it.

Eva: (She looks panicked.) Does she know?

________________________

Izzy: That clinches it! Eva got all freakity-deakity after I said that so she's gotta have someone she likes! Now I just have to find out who…..

________________________

Duncan: Okay, the only reason Izzy wanted this car was so that she could get cozy with DJ. And maybe she wanted to watch us suffer. You never know with her.

* * *

**Singing Unicorns- Justin, Katie, and Pinkie – Mini Dooper Convertible – 1st place**

Katie turned steering wheel and drove out of the space.

"I feel so cool in this car!" Pinkie said excitedly as they drove down the road.

"Let's put the top down!" Katie suggested.

"And roll the windows down!" Pinkie said.

* * *

**Flying Pine Trees- Noah, Heather, and Bridgette – Jonda Bivic- 2nd place**

Heather turned the keys in the ignition. "So, I'll drive first. Then Noah will drive, and then I guess Bridgette will take the last shift?"

"I'm not driving in this thing," Noah said. "No way."

"I can't drive," Bridgette said sheepishly.

The Confessional: Enviro-conscious much?

Bridgette: I just always used my bike. Cars are bad for the environment. But I wouldn't mind owning an electric car!

Heather turned to Noah. "You're driving." He opened his mouth to argue. "And that's final," she said, cutting him off.

* * *

**Raging Burritos- Harold, Gwen, Jacob, and Lindsay – Monster truck – 3rd place**

The Raging Burritos piled into the monster truck. "I've never driven a car this big before," Lindsay commented. She put her hands on the steering wheel. "Everyone ready?" She didn't wait for an answer and pulled out of the parking space. She swung around and dented the Jonda Bivic next to them. "Oopsie!" She floored the accelerator and swerved out of the parking lot onto the road. Everyone was thrown to one side.

"Sorry Gwen," Harold apologized as he picked himself off of the girl.

"We pick a car without seatbelts and we let Lindsay drive. Who thought of this plan, exactly?" the goth girl asked.

* * *

**Flying Pine Trees- Noah, Heather, and Bridgette – Jonda Bivic – 3rd place**

"They dented our car!" Heather said, her mouth hanging open.

"Let's cream them," Noah said, his eyes narrowed.

Heather nodded and pulled out of the space in a violent fashion. Bridgette buckled her seatbelt quickly.

* * *

**Jumping Jellybeans- Izzy, Duncan, DJ, and Eva – Smart Cart – 4th place**

"DJ, you drive like a grandma," Duncan complained.

"When you see a yellow light, it means for you to slow down. Driving under the speed limit does not mean that you're a grandma," DJ replied. "Hey, move your head Izzy. You're blocking my view of the road." Izzy giggled and moved her head. She shifted a bit on his lap.

"I need the Fast and the Furious, not Driving Miss Daisy!" Duncan said angrily.

"You saw that movie?" Izzy asked incredulously. **(3)**

Duncan muttered something incoherent about Courtney and Disney movies.

* * *

**Flying Pine Trees- Noah, Heather, and Bridgette – Jonda Bivic – 3rd place**

"I can see them," Bridgette said.

Heather and Noah smiled evilly and Heather managed to stomp the accelerator down even farther than before. The car shot forward and they quickly passed the monster truck. Noah stuck his head out the window. "Hasta la vista, babies!" he yelled at the truck.

* * *

**Raging Burritos- Harold, Gwen, Jacob, and Lindsay – Monster truck – 3rd place**

Lindsay seethed as she watched the car disappear. "Can you go any faster, Linds?" Jacob asked.

She shook her head. "Stupid truck," she muttered.

* * *

**Jumping Jellybeans- Izzy, Duncan, DJ, and Eva – Smart Cart – 4th place**

"Hurry up DJ!" Eva yelled.

"Let's go a little faster please, DJ," Izzy said. She stuck her foot downwards and pushed down the accelerator.

"Whoah!" he yelled as the car jumped forward. He started to look panicked.

"Ugh, this car just isn't as fast as theirs is," Duncan groaned.

"I'll soup it up at the next rest stop, kay?" Izzy said.

* * *

The Confessional: Desperados

Duncan: Should we let her do that? We're kind of desperate here.

* * *

**Singing Unicorns- Justin, Katie, and Pinkie – Mini Dooper Convertible – 1st place**

"_Push it real good!" _Katie and Pinkie sang. The car was practically shaking from how loud they were playing the music.

Justin looked in the rearview mirror and gasped. "Um, guys," he said. The girls didn't respond. "There's a car…."

The Flying Pine Tree's shot past them. "See you at the finish line!" Noah yelled at them.

Katie and Pinkie suddenly looked murderous. Pinkie stomped on the accelerator.

* * *

**Flying Pine Trees- Noah, Heather, and Bridgette – Jonda Bivic – 1st place**

"First place! Good job, Heather!" Bridgette said.

Heather ignored her and continued to drive like a maniac.

* * *

**(1)**- No. He said that he could drive.

**(2)**- Some of the cars I mentioned are:

Smart Cart (Smart Car)

Jonda Bivic (Honda Civic)

Mini Dooper (Mini Cooper)

Ceetle (Beetle)

Moyota (Toyota)

Gummer (Hummer)

Bube (Cube)

**(3) **- A Cinderella Story. Duncan has seen this movie because Courtney is a big fan of sappy/Disney movies. (Because I decided she is.)

Recap-

**Flying Pine Trees- Noah, Heather, and Bridgette – Jonda Bivic – 1st place**

**Singing Unicorns- Justin, Katie, and Pinkie – Mini Dooper Convertible – 2nd place**

**Raging Burritos- Harold, Gwen, Jacob, and Lindsay – Monster truck – 3rd place**

**Jumping Jellybeans- Izzy, Duncan, DJ, and Eva – Smart Cart – 4th place**

Yes! I can't wait for the next chapter! Be ready for some serious road rage!


	22. The Goodbye Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island. I do own Pinkie and Jacob. However, I wouldn't be angry if anyone wanted to use them.

* * *

**Raging Burritos- Harold, Gwen, Jacob, and Lindsay – Monster truck – 3rd place**

Gwen and Harold studied the map intently. "So, our first rest stop is called Calabria. It's down the road about ten miles from here," Harold informed everyone.

"Harold, you're looking at the wrong road," Gwen told him. "The first rest stop is that one!" She stabbed the map with her finger.

Harold shook his head. "That's the road we're on," he argued. He moved Gwen's finger about three centimeters to the right. "So obviously, the next rest stop is Calabria."

"No!" Gwen said sharply. "The next rest stop is Totoro!"

"_Shaddup!" Lindsay screamed inside her head. _Gwen and Harold continued to bicker. "Guys, arguing is bad," she said sweetly.

Gwen and Harold rolled their eyes. "Ha!" Harold yelled. He pointed at a sign along the roadside that said 'Calabria- 10 miles north.'

Gwen slouched down in her seat. "Whatever," she said irritably. Harold started to look as smug as a Cheshire cat.

* * *

**Flying Pine Trees- Noah, Heather, and Bridgette – Jonda Bivic – 1st place**

"Calabria's not a rest stop! It's a freakin' town," Noah said irritably.

"Do you think the rest stop is in the town?" Bridgette asked.

Heather suddenly swerved and Noah and Bridgette were violently thrown to the sides of the car. "Heather, you drive like a maniac," Noah said matter-of-factly.

"Well, soooory. They're breathing down our necks back there." Heather jerked her head towards the convertible that was in hot pursuit. Noah and Bridgette turned and looked at the occupants of the convertible. Katie and Pinkie seemed to be shouting something at them while Justin was holding his head with a pained expression on his face. Noah rolled down the window and stuck his head outside.

"You *beeping* son of an unemployed coal miner in Uganda! How dare you try and take our *beeping* first place spot! We're going to *beep* you and *beep* the pieces! Then we'll call your mother and tell her that you were a lying, cheating, backstabbing, worthless, High School Musical loving, Ugly Betty type *beep*" Katie screamed.

"And then we'll *beep* all of you and send your *beep* in a bag to the Smithsonian!" Pinkie added.

* * *

The Confessional: Curse much? I'm getting the soap….

Katie: I think that having a Real World marathon wasn't exactly a good idea.

________________________

Pinkie: Wow, Katie knows some serious curses! I actually learned something and it's not like I had a small vocabulary. I know a lot because of my brother.

________________________

Justin: (He still looks traumatized.) Being trapped in a car with two angry cursing girls has to be one of the worst moments of my life. Even my reflection didn't cheer me up. (His face suddenly brightens.) Wait! My face didn't cheer me up! I must be getting better!

________________________

Katie: I'm the trash talking queen of the world! (She pumps her fist into the air.)

Pinkie: (You can hear her through the door.) Oh yeah? Well, I'm trash talking queen of the universe!

(Katie glowers at the door and you can imagine Pinkie doing the same. Suddenly, both of them break into hysterical laughter.)

* * *

"Close the window! Close the window! Close the window!" Bridgette yelled. She covered her ears to block out the barrage of curses. Even after Noah rolled up the window, angry shouts could still be heard through the glass. There was an awkward silence in the car. "Hey," Bridgette said. "Do you think that might be the rest stop?" she asked. She pointed at a giant glowing neon sign that said 'Rest Stop.'

"It just might," Noah said sarcastically.

Heather swerved into the parking lot and the three jumped out of the car. They sprinted for the building. The convertible pulled into the lot behind them and the members of that team started to run for the building also. Katie, Pinkie, and Justin were quite a lot faster than the Flying Pine Trees, but the Flying Pine Trees had a head start. Bridgette, Noah, and Heather barreled through the sliding glass doors about two seconds ahead of the Singing Unicorns.

"Aaaaand, safe!" Chris said. "Flying Pine Trees are first." All the contestants skidded to a stop in front of him.

* * *

**Jumping Jellybeans- Izzy, Duncan, DJ, and Eva – Smart Cart – 4th place**

The little car was speeding along the roads of the town at a decent pace. However, those inside were not quite so happy.

"Quit moving!" Duncan snapped at Eva.

"I'm not! It's not my fault that this road is bumpy," Eva grumbled. "It's also not my fault that we're in this car in the first place!" She stared pointedly at Izzy.

Izzy giggled. "You two having fun?"

"No, actually," Eva said.

"Izzy, you're blocking my view," DJ said. He moved his head around, trying to see past her. Everyone felt a bump from the front of the car. "What was that?" DJ asked.

"Dude, I hate to tell you this, but you just ran over a person," Duncan told him.

"A person?" DJ shrieked.

"Virtual people, DJ. It's a virtual person," Izzy reassured him.

"I just ran over a person?" DJ whispered. A tear ran down his cheek.

Izzy frowned. "It's okay, DJ," she reassured him. She gave him a kiss on his cheek. He brightened a little.

Duncan and Eva scowled at the two.

* * *

**Raging Burritos- Harold, Gwen, Jacob, and Lindsay – Monster truck – 4rd place**

The Raging Burritos (besides the driver) were hanging onto the sides of the car for dear life. Lindsay's driving had become even more erratic once she had gotten into the town. The car was bumped again as she sideswiped another mailbox.

"Lindsay!" Gwen yelled at her. "Do you have eyes?"

"Oopsie!" she said sheepishly.

"Gosh! You've got to be more careful," Harold told her.

"I know! That's what my driving instructor said," Lindsay said brightly. She swerved violently to avoid a lamppost. Of course, she had almost hit it because she was driving partially on the sidewalk.

* * *

**Jumping Jellybeans- Izzy, Duncan, DJ, and Eva – Smart Cart – 3th place**

The Jumping Jellybeans were hastily walking into the rest stop. Duncan stretched. "We're finally out of that car!" He shot a distasteful look at the offending car.

"At least we're not driving in _that_," Eva said. She pointed at the pink and purple Jonda Bivic as it drove out of the parking lot.

"I actually think that's pretty awesome," Izzy said.

Eva opened her mouth to give a scathing response but it was never said. A monster truck came out of nowhere and ran her over.

"Oopsie," Lindsay said unapologetically. The rest of the Jumping Jellybean team glared at her as they disappeared. They appeared, still glaring, at the car dealership.

"Where'd they go?" Lindsay asked her team.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Dear readers,**

**I hate to do this, but I'm discontinuing this story. Personally, I think it's some of my worst work. However, I am going to start a new story that is a bit like this one. Keep a look out for it! I was planning on having Lindsay win this season. Or maybe Duncan. But it was most likely going to be Lindsay. I hope you enjoyed reading this for the time it lasted! If anyone wants to take the story or any of the ideas contained in it, just tell me.  
**

**Sadly,**

**SummerEliza**


End file.
